Finding Heaven on Earth: Bye Bye Love
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Inspired on the song by Jo De Messina, Serena finally gets sick of Darien's case of colic in the R Season and tells him to take a hike. Will this be a mistake? Will Reenie still exist? Will the future be destroyed? First in the Heaven on Earth series.
1. Prologue

Bye, Bye Love

Written by Chibikan

Summary: A dream Serena has while under Hypnotica's spell makes her really think about her relationship with Darien. And when he spurns her after the spell is broken, that's the last straw. Yes this another Serena/Someone other than Darien or Seiya story, but Reenie will still be there. This is what I would have done if I had been Serena. Inspired by "Bye, Bye Love" by Jo Dee Messina.

Prologue:

Serena was well aware of her predicament as she hung in deep void. She figured it was probably what was known as the dream world or maybe it was what people normally saw just before they died. After more thought, she decided yes, it must be the second option. This must be what dying like. She could feel her energy being drained away from her. Surprisingly, she found she didn't necessarily mind. After all, if Darien no longer felt love for her, then she need not live. There could be no life without her beloved Darien.

"Are you sure about that?" came a mysteriously gentle voice. "Are you really ready to just let go of everything because of what this Darien has done to you."

Serena looked around her. "Who's there?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What does matter is that you are willing to give up your very life for a man who has clearly done you wrong."

"No," Serena protested. "He didn't do me wrong. Obviously I'm just not good enough. I wasn't strong enough to stop myself from falling asleep. I wasn't strong enough to save Reenie. I'm a whiny, spoiled, stupid brat. It's my own fault. He left me because I'm not good enough."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You poor child. It is HE who isn't good enough for you. You have such a big heart, kind and loving. You've given of yourself at every turn. You allowed that rabbit to share your bed. You gave friendship to three lonely girls who later turned out to be your greatest friends. You've done so much for him and them. You nearly DIED to save him, followed him into death one thousand years ago. You faced your greatest fears for him and yet he doesn't appreciate you. He dumped you without even giving you a reason. It is HE who doesn't deserve YOU!"

Serena let the words of this mysterious entity soak into her, tears pouring in torrents down her cheek. The entity was right. And what hurt most was she had not once heard any of these truths from her friends. They had all insinuated that it was her own fault he had left her.

Just as she was about to answer the entity, a warmth filled her body. She heard voices, the voices of her friends. And felt a pressure against her lips. Darien! She realized. "He…he does love me…" she said to the mysterious entity, feeling happiness in her heart for the first time in a long time.

"Child, before you take him back, remember what I have told you. You don't need someone who uses you like a yo-yo. You need someone who will treat you right, and if you will follow my advice, you will soon meet that someone."

Serena allowed these words to hit her just she felt the spell wear off. She opened her eyes to see her precious prince looking into her eyes with worry and love in his own.

"Tuxedo Mask…"

She barely registered anything that happened after. All that mattered was that Darien loved her again. She had him back. And when that awful droid was dusted she turned all of her attention.

She expected him to hug her to him, kiss her again. But instead he stood there awkwardly, "Sailor Moon…I'm glad you're alright again…you did very well."

Sailor Moon took a tentative step forward, "Darien, I just knew, knew that you still loved me."

Tuxedo Mask shuffled his feet, "But…Serena…I don't love you."

Sailor Moon's heart skipped a beat. "But how can I believe that when you saved me again?"

"That's another story, it's my job to protect you." Tuxedo Mask pulled out a beautiful red rose. "Our love is like a rose. Beautiful when it's in bloom but it won't last forever." As he said that he crushed the rose, allowing the petals to scatter in the wind.

Serena found herself remembering what the entity in her dream had said.

"You don't need someone who uses you like a yo-yo."

Serena realized just how right the voice had been, "Sailor Mercury, please cover Reenie's ears. I'm about to say something she shouldn't hear. Tuxedo Mask on the other hand." she glared at the masked man in front of her as Mercury obediently covered the little girl's ears.

Tuxedo Mask suddenly found himself wishing he had just left as he'd intended. He didn't like the sudden coldness lacing his princess' eyes. "Ummm."

"I'm about to say something I never thought I would ever have to say, Tuxedo Mask, but it needs said. Screw you!" she all but shouted. "Screw you! Fine, you say you don't love me anymore, that suits me just fine! I am so DONE with you! I don't need someone who uses me like a yo-yo! I need and I deserve someone who will treat me right. Unfortunately, he does not appear to be you. So goodbye and good riddance!" Finally done she turned and stomped off, feeling so much better than she had earlier that day. The voice was right. She didn't need Darien.

AN: Yes, Serena finally told him off. And yes, it was necessary. She was a fool to wait for him. Argue true love, I say it was foolishness because obviously he wasn't a man who respected her as a woman and a person and future wife. He saw her as a child who could not protect herself. He could have at least tried to tell her about the dreams but he didn't. Instead he did everything he could to drive her away. He mistreated her and no guy is worth putting up with that for. No guy is worth crying over and the one who is won't make you cry.


	2. Moving On

Bye Bye Love

Chapter One: Moving On

In her bedroom, after being informed that Reenie would be staying with Raye that night, Serena was feeling pretty good about the night's events as she got into bed. She thought she'd end up in a ball of tears again. After telling Darien off like that, she knew it was over, really over, between them. Instead she felt light, as though a heavy backpack had been taken off of her. She found she could breathe easier and she felt at peace with her decision.

"Serena?" Luna asked, sitting in the windowsill. "Did you mean that earlier? You're really giving up on Darien?"

Serena nodded, "Yes Luna. He's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me. I'm not gonna waste anymore time chasing after him."

"But Serena, I don't know why he's doing what he's doing, but I know he still loves you. He came to save you , didn't he?" Luna pressed. "He's your destiny?"

"No, he isn't Luna. Maybe he does still love me, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that if that's the case, then he expects me to wait around for him until he gets his head on straight. He loves me when it's life or death, but any other time, he doesn't want anything to do with me." Serena pointed out. "He doesn't respect me Luna, and I need a guy who respects me. I need someone who will treat me right. I deserve that much Luna." Serena looked into the cat's eyes, her own imploring her guardian to understand. "If I kept trying to get him back, I'd only end up more and more depressed. He'd only keep on hurting me."

Luna sighed. She had wanted to encourage Serena to go back to Darien, to keep after him, but she herself knew how many nights Serena had cried herself to sleep. She knew the pain that Serena suffered every time Tuxedo Mask showed up to save her, always dashing her briefly risen hopes that he had returned to her. "Alright, Serena, I get what you're saying. You're right, you deserve better than what Darien's been giving you. And I know you'll find the right one for you, in time. Maybe it was a foolish thought that your heart could be the exact same as it was a thousand years ago, or that he would be the same kind of man he was then." Luna uncharacteristically nuzzled Serena in the face, her way of giving a much-needed hug of support. "Now, go to sleep Serena. You have school tomorrow."

Serena lay her head on her pillow and slipped into the most peaceful sleep she'd had in weeks.

Meanwhile…

"Your Highness, things have gone just as we planned. The one known as Sailor Moon has broken up with her future king for good," stated a shrouded man with his crystal ball in hand.

In his throne, a tall man with short silver hair sat, swirling a glass of his favorite wine. "Perfect. The next phase of this plan will commence tomorrow. Tell Rubeus and the sisters they are to stand down and refrain from any further attacks. Anything of the sort could jeopardize this plan."

Wise Man smiled beneath his hood, "Yes, Prince Diamond. As you wish. Soon the Future Kingdom will be ours for the taking." Without another word, the wizard vanished from his spot before the prince.

Prince Diamond gazed forward at a holographic figure of absolute beauty. "I always get what I want. And I want you."

AN: Now you know the general plot, sort of. I wonder what sort of insidious plot Wise Man has up his sleeve.


	3. New Neighbors

-1Bye Bye Love

Chapter 2:

Serena returned home chipper the next day. Ami and Lita had understood Serena's decision and supported her. ("Yeah Serena and now maybe you'll be able to focus on your studies." "If I'd thought you wouldn't be mad, I would have flattened him").

"Mom, Dad, Reenie, Sammy," Serena called through the house, "I'm home."

"Yea," came the high-pitched voice of teeny Reenie, followed by clapping sounds. Well that was strange. Was she really clapping because Serena was home. Serena highly doubted it. "Do it again, please!"

Serena went into the living room. Serena's parents, Sammy and Reenie were sitting on the couch watching a young man, possibly just a few years younger than Darien, intently.

"Alright," the young man, "Watch closely" In his hand was a long blue scarf.

Serena walked over to the loveseat and sat down. "What's going on?"

"Oh Serena," Mrs. Tsukino smiled. "These are our new neighbors, Erik Sage and his grandfather, Samuel Sage." she gestured to an elderly man in a wheelchair seated the left of the couch.

Reenie bubbled, "Erik can do magic, watch!"

Eric, platinum blonde hair framing his blemish-free, ivory face. A black button up top accented black dress slacks. On the lapel of his top, a white lily stood out. He smiled at Serena and balled up the scarf. Walking over to her, he placed the fist with the scarf just inches from her face. "Would you mind blowing on the scarf please?" he requested.

Serena blushed but blew and gasp when, with a pop, a lovely lily, like the one in his lapel, appeared in his hand. "Wow," she breathed.

"For you," he offered.

Speechless, Serena took the lily.

"If you don't mind me saying so, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino," He took her empty hand in his and lifted it to his lips, "Your daughter is as beautiful as the Goddess Aphrodite herself. Nay, even Aphrodite would have been envious of her beauty."

Serena face went crimson with embarrassment, "N…no….I'm not…umm…"

Reenie giggled and pointed, "Serena and Erik sitting in a tree…"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Sammy continued.

Serena leaped to her feet as Reenie and Sammy both stood and ran out the door. "_OOO COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!!!_"

"Now Serena, calm down," Mrs. Tsukino directed her daughter as Mr. Tsukino was trying to think up a response to some boy they just met so obviously hitting on Serena.

Erik listened as the family bantered and exchanged a look with his "grandfather". Things were going just perfectly.

AN: Sorry it's so short. I'm tired and it's almost 12am here.


	4. The Chapter without a Title

Bye, Bye Love

Chapter 3

As Serena calmed down, she got a look at the clock. "Oh, Mom, I have to get going."

"Get going where Serena?" Ellen asked. "We have company."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but….I umm, promised Raye I'd come over after school. She needs my help at the temple. And she's gonna help me with my homework." Serena thought up quickly. She figured the "homework" lie would clinch it.

Erik also followed the clock. "It's alright, it's getting late and I need to get going to the library to research. And my grandfather really should be taking his medication soon. Right Grandfather?"

Samuel nodded matter-of-factly. "Yes, actually. It was kind of you to have us over but it is time for us to be leaving. Erik, do you know the way to the library?"

Erik laughed nervously. "As a matter of fact, I don't. Not to mention I have a terrible sense of direction. I get lost on my way to the bathroom."

Ellen smiled. "Serena, why don't you show him the way to the library, it's on your way."

"And I'll go too. So you can find your way back when you're done." Reenie offered. "And I like going to the library. Can I go Auntie Ellen, please?"

Ellen laughed. "Alright Reenie. But you be careful and do as you're told."

Serena sighed, silently acquiescing to what already seemed to have been decided for her. "Okay come on guys. I'm already major late. Raye's gonna kill me."

The three of them set off together. Reenie had already latched onto Erik's hand, leading him as exuberantly as the child she was.

"So, Erik, where did you guys move from?" Serena asked.

"Oh, we're from Canada. My grandfather however, heard of many famous magicians here in Japan who took on apprentices. And I've always wanted to be a magician, so we moved here." Erik replied. "I've been practicing magic since I was a little boy and I'm really good, but I need proper training."

"Wow, that's neat. I bet you'll be an awesome magician someday."

"And when I am, maybe you'll be my cute little assistant." he whispered gently.

Serena blushed deep. "Me? Your assistant, ha ha…ah!" she shouted as she hit something hard and firm in front of her and fell to her bottom. She looked up. "Good afternoon, Mr. Chiba." she greeted harshly as she stood to her feet.

Darien gave her the strangest look, as though he really couldn't figure out why she was suddenly being so cold to him. "Serena…" he looked up at the new man beside her. "Um…who is this?"

"To quote a man I USED to date, since when do I have tell you who all my friends are?" Serena fired, walking on with her nose pointed in the air.

Reenie grimaced. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Uhhh, Erik, why don't we go ahead the library. I don't think we want to see this."

Erik shot a smirk at the black-haired man but allowed the little rabbit to pull him along.

Immediately, Darien's hands became fists and he caught up to Serena. "Serena, wait. All I asked was who he was."

"And I don't think it's any of your business. After all, I'm a free woman now. Free to be friends with and date anyone I want." Without another word, she continued on, leaving Darien standing there in shock.

Later…

"Serena, are you really sure you want to just give up on Darien?" Mina asked her for the fifth time. Though Ami and Lita supported her, Mina was a sucker for happy-endings and destiny. "I mean, he's your prince."

The five sat around Raye's small table, cakes, chips, and other junk food piled before Serena. Clearly her friends thought she needed cheering up. They couldn't be further from the truth really.

"Yes, Mina. All Darien has ever given me is heartache, I need someone who will treat me with respect." she growled. "My only regret is that I didn't do it sooner. If he doesn't want me then who needs him. I may not be perfect, but I'm pretty, and fun to be around. I may not be super smart, heck, I might not be very smart at all. But he knew what he was getting when he met me. It's his own loss. The only one I will apologize to is Raye."

Raye looked up at her. "Me? Why?" she was confused.

"You liked him but you gave him up so we could be together. Now I've gone and made your gift worthless."

"No way you didn't." Raye told her. "Darien did that himself. To think he could turn out to be such a crumb. Don't worry, I'm on your side."

It was Serena's turn to be confused. "You are?"

"Yeah. Darien really crossed a line when he just broke up with you like that. You said it, he knew what he was getting when he met you. And you are smart Serena. We all love you just the way you are Serena." Raye hugged her friend. "I may not say it enough and I may ride you a lot especially when you're late or you get another failing grade, but it's just because I care about you so much and I know you can do so much better."

Serena looked down. "But…you never said that. It always seemed that you thought it was my fault he dumped me."

"That's because we knew you wouldn't have heard us even we had told you Serena." Raye replied. "You needed to learn it on your own. Darien doesn't deserve you and the next time I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Serena felt tears start to fall. "Oh Raye…" she returned her friend's hug.

Meanwhile…

"So, Teenie Reenie, who was that guy?" Erik asked the little girl as they left the library with a bag of books. Reenie had been quite shocked, she thought only Ami liked to read that much.

"That was Darien." she replied. "He and Serena used to date, but lately he's been very mean to her. I mean, I wasn't much nicer, but I have an excuse, I'm just a little kid."

Erik frowned. "He's been mean?" he parroted. "What do you mean by that?"

Reenie shrugged. "I don't know. She always says how much she loves him and he used to say it back. Even though I would tease her about it, pretending I wanted him too, I knew he loved her and it was supposed to be nothing but teasing. But…one day, shortly after I arrived to stay with my Aunt and Uncle, he just stopped coming around her. And when she would run into him, he would just be so cold and mean." She rubbed at her eyes. "Yesterday, he even brought another girl around her, acting like she was his new girlfriend. KNOWING it would hurt her. I used to think he would be a great daddy…that I wished he could be my daddy. Not boyfriend like I always told Serena. I was just teasing her. I really wished he could be like my daddy, since I haven't seen in mine in a long time." Tears came despite her best efforts to keep them away. "But if he's gonna be that mean to Serena, someone who loves him so much, I don't want to think of him that way anymore. He's just a meanie!" Reenie wondered why she was telling Erik all this. She had just met him today. Why was she just spilling her guts, telling him things she had never even told Sailor Moon, heck that she had never told Serena herself.

Erik's face became a darker scowl. "Now now, child." Erik knelt down and wrapped her in his arms gently, rubbing her back as she cried. "It'll be alright. From what we saw today, I can gather that she's done playing games with him and is ready to move on now. She'll be alright. Now let's get you home, okay."

***************

Later that evening, when Diamond returned to the home that he and the Wise Man had created for the purpose of their mission…

The wizened wizard appeared before him. "Prince Diamond. Our performance was certainly excellent. We practically have that family eating out of our hands."

Diamond nodded. "I certainly have a distinct advantage over that pathetic human. I intend to receive her parents' blessings for one thing. For another, it seems he has already been unduly cruel to her. He clearly doesn't deserve her. I intend to see that he will never have another opportunity to hurt her again and I want him sufficiently punished."

Wise Man's eyes furrowed. From what he had seen in the future, the King was a good husband to the Queen. He had seen their past selves, with his magic, that they were already having trouble back in this time. He had attributed it to typical lovers' spats and had chosen to latch onto and use it to their advantage. But apparently, things weren't as peachy as he had thought. How would that effect his plans? "What shall we do to him Diamond? Is it to be hot oil or the rack?"

"Find out why he has been treating her this way and work with that." Diamond answered. "He needs to know exactly what he has lost." Oh yes, karma was good.

*****************

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, I had trouble with how I wanted it to continue. I intend to redeem all of the Black Moon, simply because I can see the Wise Man as a grandfather type after sufficient time pretending to be one of the humans and Reenie becomes close to him as well as to Erik.


	5. Darien

Bye Bye Love

AN: I know that in the original, the Wise Man nor Diamond knew who Sailor Moon or the others were in the civilian forms, but in this version, they do. The Wise Man was able to tap into the subconscious of the dormant Neo-Queen Serenity and reach into the memories of her past life as Serena. As a result he saw who she was or is, all of her friends, her family, Darien, everything. He could destroy them all right now if he wanted but for now he just wants to keep stringing Diamond along.

Chapter 4: Darien

Midnight, just the time when his prey would be fast asleep. Now would be a good time to get a peak into the fool's subconscious. Wise Man didn't really care that the man was a complete cad, nor was he doing this for Diamond. He was always ready to take steps that might further his ambitions later.

Silently, invisibly, he teleported into the small apartment. As he suspected, the man was fast asleep. He took a look around. One photograph of him and the girl Diamond was after sat on his nightstand. A closer scrutiny revealed a large crack in the glass. "Hmmm…"

"Ohhh," the fool moaned in his sleep. "Serena…"

Wise Man returned his attentions to him. He seemed to be dreaming. "Now I can slip into his subconscious and see if I can't find out the truth behind his actions." His crystal ball glowed and he could see into his dreams. "Hmm, appears to be a wedding. But I have a feeling this is more than just cold feet."

"Oh Darien," the Dream-Serena sighed lovingly. "Finally, we're married, it's just like a fairy-tale."

Dream-Darien bent to kiss her but just as he got close, the earth seemed to crumble from beneath them and Dream-Serena vanished.

"Prince Darien, you must stay away from Princess Serena or the world will be destroyed. I have seen the future and I know the truth. You know I speak the truth! Stay away from her!"

Ah, that's why, the Wise Man thought to himself with a cruel sneer. What he was doing, it was out of love. How would the girl react to this knowledge? Worse, how would he react when he finds out that his "loving" actions had cost him so dearly? "I can work with this." He hovered to just beside him and placed his hands just above his cranium. The dream changed slowly.

Darien stood in front of a church. Grand music was playing, he could swear it was a wedding march. He looked around. But if this was a wedding, he should be in there. After all, it was his wedding. Yeah that's right. It was his wedding, he was late. He looked at his nice tux and ran inside. "I'm here, I'm sorry, I'm here!" he called out.

All of the people in the pews turned around and eyed him. He saw the scouts practically tearing him apart with their eyes from their positions beside the bride, his Serena. And beside her, it was that…that Erik person. "Serena…" he said walking up to her. "What's happening?"

"Darien, what are you doing here? I told you not to come with ten feet of this wedding." she snapped. "Leave before you ruin everything."

"How could I not be here? I'm the one you're supposed to be marrying!" he practically pleaded.

Serena looked at Erik. "Darien, you dumped me three years ago. You told me you didn't love me anymore. I couldn't keep waiting for you to get your head on straight. I love Erik, and I'm going to marry him. Now get out!"

Instantly, Darien found himself outside in a blizzard, looking into a frosted window. Inside the window, was a happy looking family. A young mother with blonde odangoes and a platinum-haired young father sitting with three children, one of them a girl with bubble-gum pink hair and two boys with hair like the father. A beautiful Christmas tree stood in the background making everything glow with it's cheery light.

"No…Serena…you were to be my wife! That should be me with you and our children." he crumpled to his knees. "Serena…why…"

"Well what do you expect, fool?" came a voice in the air. "You just broke her heart time and time again, without even a reason why. You told her you didn't love her."

"But I do love her…" Darien protested. "I had to break up with her. It was the only way to protect her."

"Is she not a competent heroine? Capable of taking care of herself and making her own choices regarding her safety?" the voice asked. "If you truly love her, then should you not have had enough respect to at least explain to her about your dreams and deciding together what to do? You treat her like she's no older than that spoilt little rabbit. In fact, you treat that spoilt little rabbit a lot better than you treat your precious Serena. Your sweet loving princess who gave herself at every turn. That brave woman who puts herself in danger nearly every night and always comes out on top, even with your cruelty dragging her down." The voice finished angrily.

Darien gasped and looked back into the window. The scene had changed. He was looking at a fierce battle, with Sailor Moon fighting all by herself, a large kraken type monster.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe your way of protecting her could cause her to lose her very will to fight?"

On cue, a tentacle sliced through her chest.

"SERENA!" Darien sat up in his bed. He gripped his chest in agony. He looked around, realizing it had all been a terrible nightmare. A nightmare worse than any of the ones he'd been having recently. He looked into his hands. "Oh gods…Serena…" Had he really been treating her the way that voice said he had. Did he really treat her like a child without the capacity for making her own decisions? Could he trust that voice? It was different from the first voice. He always felt like he somehow knew the first voice, this new one was a stranger to him. He didn't wonder if he knew it, he already knew he didn't.

"You can't expect her to wait around for you when all you tell her is that you don't love her." he heard the voice in his head, echoing from wall to wall. "She won't wait. Who knows what will happen, but what is for sure to happen is that you will lose her."

Darien gasped and looked at the picture on his nightstand. "Serena…"

Wise Man grinned as he left. He knew he had shook the man up a great deal. He loved tormenting these pitiful humans. Emotions were the best. Sending them on a roller coaster of doubt and self-loathing. He even kept a log for every time he managed to bring someone to suicide. Of course, causing whole nations to destroy themselves through war or revolution was almost just as good. He remembered with joy the day the Russian Czar Nikolai Romanov and his family had been killed by his own "loyal" subjects. The day Adolf Hitler had sentenced thousands to death in concentration camps. When Louis XVI had been beheaded along side his queen, Marie Antoinette. Julius Cesar's grunted, "Et tu Brute?" in Rome. The shouting of the crowds "CRUCIFY HIM!" in Jerusalem. All of it had been exceedingly intoxicating, invigorating. "Now, let's see just what this mortal does." he vanished cackling inside himself.

Darien reached for his phone and dialed Serena's private number. He knew she would be irritated that he chose to wake her, but it couldn't wait.

AN: I have managed to turn Sailor Moon into a Soap Opera yea^^. And none of Wise Man's memories are meant to be an affront to any religion. I personally am a believer in Christ, a Christian. They were simply intended to illustrate just how long he has been in existence, you'll notice I tried to count backwards. So I hope no one will take offense, I didn't mean any to anyone.


	6. The Stupidest Thing

Bye, Bye Love

Chapter 5: The Stupidest Thing

Serena waited in the park by the fountain. She didn't even know why she was doing this. Why was Darien so insistent about meeting here tonight? She remembered all the times she had tried calling him, asking him to at the very least talk to her, explain why he was doing this to her. Every time he had simply said there was no reason to talk, his mind was made up and that was that. Wouldn't it be ironic if the very reason he had called her out here was the very same reason she had tried calling him out here for? What would she do if that was the reason?

"Serena!" that old familiar voice called to her as he jogged up to her. He appeared very disheveled, his hair going every which way and his clothing hastily thrown on. That wasn't like him at all, she knew. "I'm so happy you came."

"I don't know if I can say the same. But say what you need to say so I can get home." she said coldly. "My mom and dad will be angry if they find me gone at this hour."

He took her in his arms. "Serena, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing to you."

Serena pulled away hard. "You didn't realize what you were doing? Of course you knew what you were doing! You know very well that you were breaking my heart every single time. If that's all you want to say, I'm leaving."

"Serena, please…just hear me out." he begged her. "I have a good reason for why I did that."

Serena stopped and sighed hard. "Fine Darien." she sat down on the stone bench of the fountain. "You have five minutes."

Darien looked down, trying to think where to begin. "Not long after Reenie came I started getting these visions. Horrible visions and nightmares. They told me that if we stayed together, something horrible would happen, that you would die." he looked into his hands. "I couldn't let that happen. I love you so much. I had to protect you no matter what it cost me."

"You mean what it cost us, Darien!" Serena shouted. "You mean to tell me that all of this crap was because you had a bad dream? Do you even know how stupid that sounds. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard and I've heard some stupid things Darien, mostly coming straight from my own mouth."

"It wasn't just a bad dream. It was several, night after night. I couldn't take the chance they were telling the truth! I had to protect you!"

"NO! You didn't! You…you…" Serena grit her teeth.

"You jackass!" Raye's voice came from behind them.

The two of them turned around. Serena had never been so grateful to see her dear friends. They came over to her, taking the position of guards around her. Raye and Mina placed their arms around her in comfort.

"Didn't it occur to you that we would never allow anything to happen to her!" Lita demanded. "She's the princess and our leader and more importantly, the closest friend any of us has ever had. We would protect her with our lives."

"And for all you know, those dreams could have been sent by our enemy. Trying to drive you away from Serena. You didn't even say anything to us about it, Darien." Ami added. "We could have investigated the matter together as a team!"

Mina glowered, "I don't think he knows what the word team even means, Ami. You're wasting your breath. He's too busy worrying about how everything effects him, only him. He'd rather tear her to pieces over this then just sit down and talk about it."

"I can't believe I ever wished he could be my boyfriend." Raye snapped. "Which by the way Darien, I only stopped wanting that after we discovered that Serena was supposed to be your destiny. Thank you for wasting my sacrifice and all the tears I cried myself to sleep with."

Serena felt tears boiling up behind her eyes. "Darien, leave. You don't have to protect me anymore. I'd rather know I can count on my friends to be there for me, to protect me, then to have someone feel the best way to protect me is to lie and continually hurt me. I deserve more than that. I'm worth more than that."

Darien couldn't even speak. His mouth open and closed like a fish and his eyes just spoke volumes of confusion and heartbreak. He didn't know what to do except do as she asked. He turned sadly and left. He had hoped that it wasn't too late but apparently it was. He only hoped he could survive this terrible pain in his chest.

*************************

Asleep in Serena's bed, Reenie rolled over. "Mommy…Daddy…" she murmured.

In her dreams she was playing with her mommy, a goddess of a woman with long golden odangoes and perfect blue eyes, and her daddy, a regal man with dark hair and a gentle disposition.

"Small Lady," her mother said her name with genuine love.

Reenie smiled up at her mother, her hero in all ways. "Mommy…" she leaned into her mother's hug. She'd missed this for so long.

"Our precious little girl…" the man said, with just as much love as the woman. But Reenie just bent her eyes in confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked. The man faded away and another faded in. One that was suddenly very familiar to her but she couldn't put a name to. "Daddy…"

AN: Yes, Reenie will indeed still be a very big part of this story. Darien has really put his foot in it so to speak. And for those of you who couldn't tell yet, it's over between Darien and Serena, at least for now. Who knows what the rest of the story will bring.


	7. ChChChanges

Bye, Bye Love

Chapter 6: Ch-Ch-Changes

Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time, stood in her traditional place. She was waiting for someone. Someone she had been expecting to come to her for the last couple of days.

"Pluto!" came the long-awaited command as a regal figure appeared. His eyes burned with fire at her and through her. "Explain to me, what is going on!"

"Why Endymion, whatever do you mean?" she asked incredulously.

Endymion glared. "Everything's just changed. Serenity isn't my queen anymore, Small Lady isn't my daughter, and that's not my kingdom. There's someone there in her life and they've taken everything from me."

Sailor Pluto looked piteously upon him. "Oh Endymion, don't you remember. You broke up with Serenity in the Twentieth Century. None of us ever knew why really. It was just a bolt out of the blue. You didn't really expect her to wait forever did you?"

Endymion shook his head. "No, no. That can't be. It was only supposed to be a test, this wasn't supposed to be. No!"

"What test, Endymion?" Pluto cocked an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I needed to test my past self's love for Serena. It was necessary, I had to make them know what they were up against." he explained. "I sent him dreams telling him to stay away from her, or else she would be killed and the world destroyed." he fell to the ground. "What have I done!"

"You've destroyed your own future, is what you did!" Pluto admonished him. "You know very well that you should not have had any contact with any incarnation in the past. You're the same man now as you were then! Stupid and foolish! The fact of the matter is, Endymion, whether it be a thousand years ago, a hundred years ago, or a thousand in the future, you don't trust anyone, least of all yourself. You screwed this all up on your own. And now because what you have done, things have changed. You've lost your kingdom and your princess and your future. I don't know what will happen to you now."

"But…what about Reenie? If I don't marry Serenity, Reenie will not be born." Endymion asked.

Pluto nodded. "Don't you worry about her. Queen Serenity and I are not about to let Small Lady be punished for your foolishness. She will not be born to you but to the man Serenity will marry in the twentieth century. And quite frankly, Endymion, you brought this upon yourself. You should have known better."

Endymion slammed his fist into the cloudy floor. "NO! No! I can't let this happen! Tell me Pluto. Please, help me change it back."

"I can't, Endymion. It's too late."

"But I love her…" Endymion moaned, tears pouring from his eyes. "I need her…"

"You should have thought about that before you went and meddled." Pluto told him. "I don't feel sorry for you Endymion. I wish I could. But…you did something very stupid, and now you have to face the consequences. If you want to try and change things back, you can do it on your own. I can't help you. From what I've seen, Serenity would be much happier with someone else anyway."

****************

Twentieth Century

Serena woke up the next morning breathing a deeper breath than she could remember taking for a long time. She could never have imagined the effect that finally giving up on Darien would have on her. She had been so afraid that if she did, then everything would just end for her. Except now she knew that with him lifted from her shoulders, everything seemed so much brighter and positive for her. Knowing she wasn't going to have to continue putting up with his heartlessness anymore made looking forward to the new day so much easier. She couldn't help thinking about the night before.

"Hooray Serena! You did it! You really told him off!" Lita praised her, patting her on the back.

Mina nodded, "Yeah we were afraid you'd do something dumb and take him back."

"We need to celebrate this guys." Raye added. "Tomorrow, noon, the temple. We'll have a big party."

"And I'll make all of your favorite things, Serena." Lita told her.

"And we won't even make you do any studying." Ami finished, joining in the group hug.

They had even told her to bring her new neighbors. Really they just wanted a chance to ogle Erik, especially since she'd told them how hot he was. And inviting Erik, well it would be rude to not include his grandfather. She wasn't entirely sure what she thought of them yet, but they seemed nice enough. She wondered when would be a good time to walk over and ask.

She went to her dresser to get her clothes when she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. Outside the window. She suppressed a sigh of disappointment. Darien. What was he doing here?

*****************

Reenie was playing outside with Luna-P when she heard his familiar footsteps. She'd knew those footfalls anywhere. "Good morning Darien." she greeted politely.

Darien frowned. Normally Reenie would be all over him, climbing onto his back with delight. "Hey there munchkin. I was wondering if Serena could talk?"

Reenie shook her head. "Nope, Serena was still asleep when I last saw her. But I know she doesn't want to talk to you. She's mad at you."

"I know munchkin. I made a terrible mistake, and I'm paying for it. But I'm not ready to just give her up yet."

"Then you shouldn't have hurt her. And don't call me munchkin anymore. I don't like it." Reenie snorted.

Darien sighed. "Then how about you and I go do something? Wanna go for ice cream in the park? Or maybe we can to Funland."

Reenie shook her head. "No thank you. I'm gonna wait for Serena to get up. The girls are having a party, they called to invite me too." she looked past Darien and her face lit up. "Erik!" she squealed dropping her ball and running over to the new arrival.

Erik smiled and picked her up. "Good morning, Teeny Reenie. Is the fair Lady Serena awake?"

"Actually, she is." Serena greeted as she came outside. "Good morning Erik. Good morning, Reenie." she looked at Darien. "You too, I guess."

Darien frowned. "Serena, I think we should talk. Alone."

"I think I said all I had to say last night." she snapped back. "Go home Darien! Before I get my father!"

That was a dire threat, and Darien knew it. And he knew he wanted nothing to do with Ken Tsukino. He was scary. Sighing defeated, he turned and left without a word of goodbye. Everyone seemed to be angry with him now.

Satisfied that Darien was out of sight and ear shot, Serena smiled at Erik. "I'm glad you came over. My friends want to meet you. And your grandfather too. They're insisting on having this big party."

"Oh I don't want to impose." Erik told her politely. Inwardly, Diamond applauded his performance. Everything was working magnificently in his favor.

"Come on, they really just want to get a chance to swoon over how hunky you are and welcome you to the neighborhood. And I think your grandfather would get along really well with Mr. Hino, Raye's grandpa." Serena pleaded. "I promised I'd bring you. If I don't I'll never hear the end of it."

Erik smiled, "In that case, how can I turn you down. I'll go tell Grandfather we're going to a party." He put Reenie down and ruffled her hair. "What time shall we be ready?"

"Raye said to be there at noon." Serena answered.

He took her hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly fashion. "Then we shall leave at eleven-thirty. We shall pick you up, fair princess."

Serena shook her head at his blatant flirting as he left. She looked at Erik. "You seem to like Erik more than Darien now. Why Reenie? I would think you of all people would be mad that I got rid of him."

Reenie shrugged. "I don't know Serena. It just doesn't seem right to be around him anymore. He's not the same." she looked down. "Is it my fault? I know you started fighting after I came. Did I do something to make you fight?"

Serena remembered all the times she HAD blamed Reenie for the problems she was having with Darien. She knew that it had all been very unfair and all of it had only been said out of jealously and her own feelings of inadequacy. She knelt down to Reenie. "No, Reenie. I'm sorry I kept putting the blame on you. That wasn't right, you didn't deserve that. You're just a little girl. Darien's problems are his own business." Serena wanted to hug the little girl before her, but restrained herself.

Reenie's lip trembled and she threw herself into Serena's chest. "Serena…I'm sorry too. I kept making fun of you and being mean to you and making your mommy and daddy mad at you. I'm sorry." she cried.

Serena did the only thing she could think to do, and embraced the little girl, rubbing her back soothingly and letting her cry.

*******************

Diamond went into the dining room of their "home" laughing. "We should have done this ages ago! I'll have Serenity for my very own before the end of the week at this rate."

Wise Man looked at Diamond. "And why do you say that, Prince Diamond?"

"Her friends are throwing a party and they want her to bring us. Mainly me I think. But you too." Diamond replied. "I accepted the invitation for both of us. They're completely believing anything that comes out of our mouths this way. This is so easy."

AN: I am ending the chapter here, only because it is time for bed. I am exhausted. Chapter 7 will include the Inners meeting the Sages and the party. I'm such a sucker for fluffy stuff^^.


	8. Erik

Bye, Bye Love

AN: When in their guises I will only refer to Wise Man and Diamond by their aliases. Wise Man=Samuel Sage, wealthy business man who has raised his grandson since his parents died when he was still just a little boy. Prince Diamond=Erik Sage, an aspiring magician at the tender age of 18, plays the part of the dutiful grandson, caring for his wheelchair-bound grandfather.

Chapter 7 Party

Erik pushed his grandfather's wheelchair, wanting to be sure to have control on these crowded streets. Serena and Reenie were leading the way, at a rapid pace.

"It's this way," she indicated the stairs (and ramp) to the shrine.

"It was very kind of your friends to invite us, Miss. Serena," Mr. Sage told her.

Serena giggled. "Well I told them about Erik and they all want to meet him. And I thought you might like someone else to talk to. Raye's grandpa will like some new company too."

Reenie slipped by Erik, "Can I help push? The ramp's a little steep," she said with a little smile.

Erik made enough room for Reenie to grip the lower part of the bars. This little rabbit was very sweet, he decided. And adorable.

"Hey Serena!" Chad greeted as he swept the pathway. "Who are your new friends?"

Serena waved in reply to his greeting. "Hi Chad. This is Erik Sage, and his grandfather..."

"Samuel Sage," Mr. Sage finished.

**********

Darien sat alone at Crown Arcade and Cafe. Anyone who saw him would know just from his posture that he was completely miserable. He hadn't even ordered anything, couldn't bring himself to order anything. He wasn't hungry or thirsty, or aware of any physical needs. He wasn't even sure how he'd ended up at there to begin with. But here he was, just staring into the glass table feeling as though his heart might spill out all over it. He only knew that his heart was breaking. It was awful.

"Darien?" A voice cut through his misery. "What's wrong buddy, you look totally bummed out," Andrew said.

"It's nothing, Andrew. I don't want to talk about it," Darien replied. Talking about it would mean acknowledging this was really happening and not just another nightmare.

Andrew looked out the window, "You know, Lizzie told me something happened the other day when you took her home. She said you passed this pretty girl with unusual pigtails who seemed to know you very well and yet you just said she was 'some girl you know.' I happen to know only one girl with pigtails like that. What's going on with you and Serena that you would say something like that?"

"Andrew it's…"

"Darien, it is my business. You and Serena are both my friends." Andrew stated. "And I don't like seeing either of you like this. Now what's wrong?"

Darien sighed and gave him a very brief version. He left out being Tuxedo Mask or Prince of the Earth of course. But he did tell him about the nightmares.

Andrew scratched his chin. "Okay, let me get this straight. You've been having dreams telling you that if you stayed with Serena, she would be hurt?"

Darien nodded, realizing how stupid it really did sound. He had let some bad dreams come between him and his princess. He sounded like a five-year old insisting that the boogey man in his closet was real and would come out and eat him. "It was stupid, I know. But…I've been having them every day for a few months now and I just couldn't bring myself to take the risk. I love her so much."

"Darien it really sort of sounds like you were afraid of hurting her yourself," Andrew said. "I'm not a psychologist, but as the local juice bar 'bartender,' let me offer some observations." He wiped the counter with a rag and gave an slanted grin acknowledging the irony. "I've known you since middle school, and I know the hardships you faced. None of this can be easy for you because you haven't learned to trust anyone, especially yourself. Serena got close for awhile, but eventually the fear of being hurt again just got to be too much and you've pushed her away too, even though you really don't want to."

Darien realized Andrew made a lot of sense. He ran fingers through his mussed hair with frustration, eyes focused on an arbitrary spot before him, "And now it's too late," he muttered. "She's given up on us. I tried explaining to her about the nightmares but that just made her even angrier." He finally looked up into his friend's eyes. "Andrew, what if I've lost her forever?"

* * *

As Serena had predicted, her girlfriends, barring the more subtle Ami, were totally drooling over her hot new neighbor. She couldn't really blame them. He was kind of cute.

She could see Mr. Sage out of the corner of her eye. He and Grandpa Hino were already embroiled in conversation about the temple.

Raye was the only one not getting into the fun. She was sitting off on her own glaring daggers at Erik. Sometimes she would shift her gaze outside and glare hotly at the old man in the wheelchair. It was a wonder he didn't spontaneously combust.

Serena sat down next to her. "What's wrong Raye? You said you wanted to meet them."

"Serena," Raye whispered. "I think you need to be very, and I mean extremely, careful around them. I don't know why but I'm sensing some seriously negative energy coming from both of them."

Serena shook her head. "From them? Come on, Raye. You're not really saying you think they're a threat. I mean look at Mr. Sage. He's in a wheelchair. What's he gonna do, run us over?"

Raye sighed. "Well, I have to admit they look and act harmless enough. But Serena, we've been burned too many times to just be flippant about this. Please, be careful."

"Alright Raye." Serena agreed. "I will be careful around them, I promise."

Reenie started bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Show them your magic Erik!" she pleaded. "Show them, show them! Please!" She looked up at him with her saddest puppy-dog eyes.

Erik laughed. "Alright. Would you girls like to see some magic?"

Raye looked at Serena suspiciously. "Magic? What kind of magic?" she hissed, loudly enough for Erik to hear.

Erik came over, "Why so troubled young priestess? I see, it must be this…" he put his finger just inches behind her ear and began tugging at something. He pulled out a blue scarf, a red scarf, a green scarf and a yellow scarf each knotted together. "I can see how that would be uncomfortable. Especially with…" he rolled up the scarves and twisted his hand slightly. "A dove hidden in them." A small pure white dove sat in his palm.

Serena laughed at Raye's face at being the unwitting magician's assistant. "That kind," Serena giggled.

All of the girls clapped and even Raye couldn't hold back a grin. Seeing good old-fashioned magic tricks like that was refreshing, especially after all of the other, less benign magic they had encountered, but she still couldn't shake that feeling. Maybe she was just being overly paranoid, but either way, she would watch both of her guests closely, especially when they were around their princess.

"Hey ladies," Grandpa's voice broke into their fun. "There's someone here who wants to talk to Serena. I can't remember his name for the life of me." The old man laughed. "Just getting old, I guess."

Serena sighed. There was only one man who would both want to talk to her and know where she was. She bet Reenie had let slip where they would be.

Raye had already stood and went to the door to look out. "Darien Chiba, Serena does not want to see you and you are not welcome here."

Darien held a bunch of roses in his hand. "Raye please, I've got to talk to her. I made a terrible mistake, I know that. I was stupid, I was an idiot, but I love her."

"That doesn't make any difference! You hurt her, and we won't let you do it anymore. Now go or I get Chad to escort you off the premises." Raye snapped.

Samuel and Erik each smirked to themselves. This man was in some deep trouble by the sounds of it.

"I won't leave until I get the chance to talk to Serena." Darien stood his ground.

"There's nothing more to say Darien." Serena interrupted, standing right in the doorway, her arms crossed. "You said you didn't want me anymore, well, you don't get to change your mind right after I decide to move on." Behind her stood a white-haired stranger.

Darien held out the roses. "Serena, please. I'll do better, I won't hurt you anymore. I was wrong and I know that and I'm sorry. Please…I need you."

Serena swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "No Darien, I've got a new boyfriend now anyway." she looked behind her to see Erik conveniently standing there. He had the sweetest "concerned" look on his face.

"No you don't…" Darien called her bluff.

"Erik is really such a sweet, wonderful guy, I know he'll never do me wrong." Before anyone could say anything, Serena leaned up and kissed the unexpecting, unsuspecting blonde full on the mouth.

Erik didn't know what to do. He had never expected this at all. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and did what he had been longing to do since he could remember. He returned her kiss with one of his own, passionately savoring the taste of her lips.

Nearly a full minute passed before they parted. Serena looked back at Darien as if to say, "convinced?" Brokenly, Darien lost hold of the roses, sending them to the ground in his shock.  
"Serena…." He didn't even know what to say to that. How could she have replaced him so quickly. "Serena…." His mouth was dry, his heart felt stabbed to the core. Defeated, he did the only thing he could do. He left, his feet leaden with each step.

*******************  
In the future, where the inhabitants barely remembered him, Endymion felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He fell to his knees, gripping his chest against the pain. "Serenity…please…" he pleaded inwardly. Why? Why had he done it? It was stupid, so stupid. He couldn't even think of the reason he had done it in the first place. To test the strength of their love? He'd known how strong their love was, had been. All his little stunt had done was force Serenity away from him. Now she was in the arms of another man, his own child denied to him even through blood. He had even been denied his rightful kingdom, now only getting half of the Earth.

"I have to do something about this!" he declared to no one in particular as he sat on the throne of the rebuilt Elysian Palace. He remembered waking up in this strange palace not that long ago, without a clue as to how he had come to be there. He should have been in the Crystal Palace, worrying over the fate of his beautiful queen and the safety of their daughter. "No, I cannot let this be my fate. Our fate."

His frustration grew to the point that he knew he must turn to the only allies he still had. "Malachite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite, I require your aid!" he called into the air.

Instantly, without so much as a puff of smoke or a jingling noise, the four stood before him. Malachite knelt down.

"How may we serve you master?" he asked, the spokesperson of their little group.

Endymion stood and gestured out the window towards the direction of the Crystal Palace. "You see this picture, that palace over there, and we over here. I can tell you now that is not how it should be. Serenity and I were destined to wed and rule the Earth together as husband and wife, king and queen. But things have gone terribly wrong. An enemy has gone to the past and driven apart our past selves. If this is allowed to continue, I fear our entire planet will be taken from us, Serenity ultimately destroyed, and our world in the hands of a tyrannical monster."

Malachite frowned. For days his master has been going on about how things weren't the way they should be, insisting that he should be king of the entire Earth, not just half, with Serenity as his wife. "What would you have us do Master?" Despite reservations, the Shitennou lived to serve their king.

"Sailor Pluto refuses to aid in changing things back to how they ought to be, the enemy seems to have brainwashed her. So I will send you four to the past myself and your mission is to get Serena Tsukino and Darien Chiba back together, at all costs."

******************

When he was gone, Serena whispered up to Erik. "Sorry, I didn't know what else to do to get him to take a hint. I hope you're not offended or anything."

Erik shook his head, "No no, no offense taken, I assure you. You can kiss me anytime you like fair maiden."

Raye grabbed Serena's arm, "Will you excuse us for a minute. Just a minute." She dragged Serena off to a deserted corner of the room. "What were you doing? I just finished asking you to be careful with them and there you are kissing him! In front of Darien for crying out loud!"

"I'm sorry Raye, but I couldn't help it, I had to do something to get it through Darien's head." she protested.

Raye hugged her friend. "Hey, it's alright, and I do think Darien finally got the hint. But really Serena, you barely even know this guy yet and you're just getting over Darien. A relationship right now really isn't the best idea for you, don't you think?"

"I guess not." Serena acquiesced. "Although…that Erik is one heck of a kisser." She touched her lips and looked in his direction. He was gazing right back at her with a look she couldn't describe but it made her chest feel light and warm.


	9. A Vow

Bye, Bye Love

AN: It LOOKS like it's going fast for Erik and Serena, but if you read the last chapter closely you know that Serena only kissed him to make Darien go away. It worked but Erik, who is really Diamond, doesn't care that she was only using him, he is taking advantage of that and has decided to pursue her more openly.

Chapter 8

The rest of the day was uneventful. Erik didn't bring up the kiss during the rest of the party, but he did seem to take it as an invitation to get closer to Serena.

They walked home in general silence, neither one knowing exactly what to say to the other. The only one with anything much to say at all was Reenie who just chattered away about how fun the party was. Somewhere during the span of time she had actually reached for Serena's hand, all on her own. She wanted to take Erik's hand too, but he had his hands full guiding his grandfather's wheelchair.

"Serena," Reenie asked when they were nearing their houses. "Is Erik really your new boyfriend?"

Mr. Sage laughed deeply at her innocent question. "That is a good question, little rabbit."

Serena blushed, "Umm, Reenie, Erik and his grandfather just moved in yesterday so how can he possibly be my new boyfriend, hmm?" she looked at Erik. "I am sorry about earlier. I just acted on impulse."

"And I told you it was perfectly alright. You are welcome to do it again whenever you like. In fact, after I take my grandfather home, I'd like to ask you something, if you would be amenable to waiting for me outside."

Reenie was confused. "Then why did you say he was? I don't get it."

"For the same reason Darien tried to make me think Lizzie was HIS new girlfriend." Serena told her. "I just hope he gets the hint."

Mr. Sage chuckled, "Don't worry child. I'm sure he will, in time. No man should ever hurt someone that they claim to love. It is reprehensible and Erik is more than willing to protect you from him should you need it."

Now it was Erik's turn to blush. "Um, Grandfather…you're embarrassing me. Ahh here we are, home sweet home. Thank you for a lovely afternoon milady," he looked at Reenie, "And Teenie Reenie."

"I'll be waiting for you outside like you asked, Erik," Serena told him. "Just let me get Reenie inside so Mom can get her into her bath."

************

Inside their home, Diamond broke down into roaring laughter. "Well…Grandfather…" he said sarcastically. "How was that? Tonight I'll ask her out on a romantic evening for two and just sweep her off her feet. Women on the rebound are so easy."

Wise Man joined in the sadistic laughter. "I can just picture Crystal Tokyo crumbling before our very eyes. Without it's beloved queen to bring it to life, it'll be nothing but a pile of dust. And with any luck, that Darien, that fool, will be just an unlucky casualty in all of this."

"I wish I knew just what drove the wedge between them in the first place. He certainly has everyone angry with him, doesn't he? I thought the priestess was gonna tear his throat out with her bare hands." Diamond held his side.

"All the better for us." Wise Man stated. "I went to his apartment last night, and I saw a glimpse into his head. It appears that he has been having nightmares about her death should he be too close to her. I'm not sure if they were just his own insecurities manifesting or if it was something or someone else. But whatever it was, it certainly was excellent."

"Soon Wise Man, soon the Earth will belong to the Black Moon, as it always should have been." Diamond snapped his fingers, a fine suit replacing his street clothes, dirty from the party. "Now, I do believe my princess awaits." He laughed as he left.

******************

Serena waited outside the Sage Home as Erik asked. She was curious to know what he wanted to talk to her about. She had been determined, when she had given up on Darien, to give up on relationships altogether but Erik made her doubt her decision. Maybe she just needed to find a man who would treat her like the woman she was and not as some helpless princess locked in a tower.

"Thank you for waiting," Erik told her when he reached her side. She looked up into his cobalt blue eyes, those eyes that threatened to turn her insides to jelly. "I have something I'd like to ask you."

She nodded. "Yes?"

"Go out with me?" he said it simply, not fearing her answer.

Her eyes went wide. "What? When?"

"Tonight. I'd like to take you to dinner, and maybe dancing, if you'll allow me that pleasure." he held out perfect lily for her.

Serena took the lily, "I don't know, I have to ask my mom and dad first. My dad's a bit strict about boys. He hated Darien."

"I'm not Darien." Erik informed her. "Go ahead and ask them, and if they say it's alright, please, just dinner?"

Serena sighed wistful. "Alright, I'll ask them. Be right back." She ran off not noticing a quick light flash inside the dark house behind Erik.

Ten minutes later, Serena returned in her best casual outfit, a simple white dress accented by a faux-pearl necklace. "I can't believe it, they actually said it was okay."

"Well then, fair maiden," Erik kissed her hand and offered his elbow. "Where can we find the best restaurant in town."

Serena's eyes lit up, "I know just the place. You'll love it!" She started pulling him in the right direction. "Come on, come on!"

* * *

Up in their spaceship, a woman stood looking down on them through their looking glass.

"I don't get it!" the woman cried. "What does he see in that bubblehead!" She tossed her lime-green hair. "I am the one best suited to be the Queen of the Black Moon! Not her!"

A soft chuckle drew her attention away. "You are so self-centered Emerald. Why would Diamond want you? I can tell you that you are most certainly not his type."

"And how would you know Sapphire? What do you know of love?" Emerald demanded.

Sapphire watched his brother's human guise with the blonde pulling him quite forcefully through the streets. "I know my brother Emerald. He deserves to have everything, including the love of the woman that he most desires." he looked down. "I only hope this isn't a mistake. I mean, isn't it obvious she's only using him to get over her ex, or worse to make him jealous?

"What I don't understand," Rubeus appeared between them. "Is why we don't continue searching for that rabbit, Reenie and claiming Crystal Points." Rubeus crossed his arms. "My girls will grow lazy at this rate."

Sapphire shook his head. "Rubeus, you know very well that if Sailor Moon is forced to fight, everything will be ruined. According to our research, every time Sailor Moon is in danger, Prince Endymion, in the guise of Tuxedo Mask comes to her rescue. We can't afford him any chance to win her back."

Emerald could feel her mind working. "And Prince Diamond might be forced to reveal his own identity," she slipped in as an aside.

"And then it's back to our original plan of utilizing Wise Man's Dark Crystal," Sapphire frowned. "I trust that Wise Man even less than I trust that human girl, that Serena," he muttered under his breath.

****************

Erik blinked up at the neon-sign. "Crown Arcade and Café," he read aloud.

Serena grinned so wide he thought her face might crack. "Yep! This place has the best food in all of Azabu Juuban."

Inside the aforementioned café, Darien again sat at his table telling Andrew everything that had happened at the temple. "She's got a new boyfriend, Andrew."

"No she doesn't Darien. You know Serena. She was probably just doing that to make you mad." Andrew assured him.

"Come on, come on!" Serena squealed pulling Erik inside.

Andrew looked over at them, hoping that Darien hadn't noticed them. "Umm, Darien, I'll be right back." He slipped the man a cola and walked over to Serena's table.

Erik was looking at the menus already on the table. "Serena, are you sure you only want burgers. I'd be more than happy to take you to a more expensive place, if you'd like."

Serena shook her head. "One of those fancy places with foods you can't even pronounce let alone eat? No way! Give me a pizza over a snail any day."

Erik laughed. "Serena, you make me laugh. Very few people have ever made me laugh." He reached over and stroked her cheek gently. "I've never met anyone like you."

Serena felt that warm feeling inside her again. She had never even felt that when she was with Darien, that strange, warmth in her chest. What was it about Erik that made her insides turn to goop? She didn't even know him that well?

"Serena?" Andrew called, a hand waving in front of her face.

Serena realized she had been spacing out and noticed Erik chuckling at her expression. "Oh, hi Andrew." She laughed nervously. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, considering it's where I work. Who is this?" Andrew gestured to Erik.

"Oh…oh, this is Erik. He's my new neighbor." she blushed. "Erik, this is Andrew Furuhata. His family owns the Crown."

Erik nodded, "Good to meet you."

Andrew gave him a polite smile but looked at Serena. "Serena, can I talk to you, in private?" Andrew indicated for her to follow him.

"Sure. Erik, I'll be right back. Promise." She got up and followed Andrew to the arcade area. "What's up?"

Andrew pointed over to Darien's table. "See that man over there? Do you remember him? Your boyfriend, my best friend."

Serena shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend anymore Andrew. We broke up a while ago. In fact, he was the one who ended it. I am within my rights to find someone else."

"Yes, he told me why he ended it with you. Granted, it really doesn't sound like a good reason in retrospect. But Serena, he did it because he loves you. To protect you. Does that sound like someone who doesn't care?" Andrew pointed out. "I think you really need to consider this."

Serena looked over at Darien and felt that same temptation she had felt earlier that day at the temple. She clenched her fists and shook her head frantically. "No! Andrew don't ask me to do that. Don't ask me to give him another chance, another chance to hurt me. I can't do it!" Her lip trembled. "You don't know what it was like for me. Crying myself to sleep every night because of him. Andrew, you're a good friend to both of us. Please…don't ask me to take him back. I can't. My sanity can't take it anymore. My heart can't take it."

Erik came over, having heard everything, and put his arm around her. "Lady Serena has every right to turn away a jerk who can only hurt her. If you are truly her friend you will understand that and let her be."

Andrew sighed. "I guess that is a little unfair. But Serena, don't you at least think it's poor taste to be parading a new guy in front of him."

"What? Is she supposed to call ahead wherever we go just to be sure he's not there?" Erik asked. "This is a public establishment and neither of us knew he would be here. Come, milady. We'll go somewhere else. I bet there are plenty of places that make a good pizza." Glaring at Andrew, Erik led Serena out.

By time they were outside, Serena was sobbing into Erik's chest. He did the only thing that made any sense and simply held her close, rubbing her back.

"It's so hard." she cried. "I want to take him back. He's the first man I ever loved…but I can't do it, Erik. I can't do that again."

"I know, Serena. I do." He petted her hair soothingly. "But for good or ill, you have me now. I will never hurt you. Never," he swore.

*************

Holding her, comforting her, Diamond felt odd. He felt what he wanted to call sympathy. Hearing her sob into his chest, trying so hard not to give in to that cad, it broke his heart. Such a beautiful girl like her shouldn't be crying. Not this girl, the first person to make him laugh since his brother. She should never cry. She should smile that smile of hers, the one that could light up the darkest cavern. And when he swore that he would never hurt her, he realized that no matter the cost, he meant it.


	10. Wise Men Say

Bye, Bye Love

Chapter 9: Wise Men Say

In a mysterious mansion located in the center of a misty wood…

"So, Malachite, what do we do now?" Jadeite asked. "I mean we don't even have any hints to go by."

Malachite sighed. "King Endymion ordered us to find his past self and the past self of Neo Queen Serenity and get them back together. According to him, they have been driven apart by an enemy who desires to change the future." He closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment on not rolling them. Rolling one's eyes was not something the leader of the Shitennou did. "So, first thing we to do is find them."

Nephrite stood. "That's where I come in. I'll contact the stars now for an answer." He closed his eyes. "I call upon you, the power of the stars, show us where we might find Serenity." A picture of a rushing waterfall and with a tent beside it popped up. Nephrite rubbed his forehead. "Very funny. Alright, let's try this. Show us Princess Serenity of this era."

This time a vision of Serena Tsukino appeared before them. She was being held by a man that they didn't recognize.

"I know her!" Jadeite stood. "That's Sailor Moon!" He finally remembered that he had seen the identities of the first three sailors before his death.

"But who is that?" Zoicite asked. "That's not Endymion. That's not even his past self."

Malachite glowered at the strange man. "My friends, I do believe we know what we must do now. We must find out why Lady Serenity is not with Endymion and get him," he spat, indicating the white-haired stranger, "away from her," gesturing to Serena. "Jadeite, I'm putting you in charge of that mission. The three of us will do what we can to take care of the rest."

Jadeite saluted and vanished.

***********************

As Erik promised, he managed to find them another restaurant, specifically a fancy pizza parlor. Italian music played in the background and a Maître d' escorted them to their seat.

"There, a nice quiet place. No one will bother us here, milady." Erik assured her as he helped her into the booth.

"May I start you out with something drink?" the waiter asked.

"Yes," Erik began. "Bring us a bottle of your finest sparkling white grape juice please."

Serena looked at the table. It was so clean, she could even see her face in the varnish. "This place looks very expensive," she whispered as the waiter left.

"Milady, money is not an issue, not where you are concerned," he replied.

Serena felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. "Why do you call me that? 'Milady'?"

Erik grinned. "I've always wanted someone to call 'milady.' It seems to suit you. But if you would rather…"

"No, no, I don't mind." Serena shook her head frantically, blushing. "I was just curious."

Erik took her hand. "Good, like I said, it suits you, milady." He reached over to hold her hand on the table. "I know you said you weren't into fancy places, but after seeing what you were being put through at that café place, I think you need some quiet."

"I am so sorry you keep getting pulled into the middle of this," Serena apologized. "It's not right. You shouldn't have to get involved in the issues between me and Darien."

"Please, milady. Do not apologize. I think it is clear to anyone around that he was not treating you properly." Erik told her. "I am of the belief that when a man loves a woman he should treat her not as a helpless princess in a tower but a queen. A princess is a child, incapable of doing but what her parents expect of her. A queen on the other hand... she has a mind and will of her own and is only to be obeyed by her prince." He touched her chin gently. "Thus when I see what I saw today, I take a personal interest."

"Oh then it's your mission in life to rescue all of us mistreated queens then?" Serena asked mostly joking. "And do you take them all out to a fancy pizza place for dinner and sparkling grape juice?"

He shrugged with a playful smile, "Actually you're the first I've really rescued. I must be honest, since I first saw you, I've longed for you, needed you."

"You mean yesterday?" she asked cynically. "You move fast."

"Love has no time limit, milady. It can come as slow as a ship without wind it's sails. Or it can come fast like a bolt of lightning. Neither is more or less real than the other." he caressed her hand gently. "If you would agree, I wish to ask your parents to allow me to court you."

Serena's mind reeled. She had only heard of courting in her storybooks. Courting was done back in the days of real princes and princesses. The days of knights and vicious dragons. Darien had certainly never called it courting before. But then, he had never gotten up the courage to ask her parents' permission to date her. Erik was even asking her permission to ask their permission. Declaring love for her.

She was about to try and answer when another waiter, one with familiar blonde hair, walked by carrying a pizza on a tray and tripped. The clumsy waiter stumbled sideways and dumped the pizza all over Serena's beautiful white dress.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry miss." The man insisted standing and trying to mop up the red sauce on her dress. "I am so sorry." He attempted to pull her to her feet and usher her to the back restroom. "Let me help you get cleaned up."

Erik fought to contain his temper. How dare this klutz interrupt their tête-à-tête.

Serena took her napkin and took over wiping off the sauce. "It's all right. I'm clumsy too, very clumsy. It's all right, really."

Their own waiter arrived and shooed the other one away, apologizing profusely for the accident. Serena kept insisting it was alright. Erik felt his anger die down. If Serena wasn't upset then neither should he be. To try and make up for the blunder, the waiter brought them two bottles of the sparkling grape juice, stating both were on the house that night. After the two placed their order, the waiter left them alone again.

Serena looked forlornly at the stain on her pretty white dress. "Mom is gonna kill me. She just got me this."

Erik picked up his own napkin and inched over to her, pulling out a bottle of something. "My mother, before she died, gave me her special formula and told me to always carry a small bit of it when I started courting." he dabbed a good quantity of the stuff on his napkin and wiped at the mess. Like magic, the red stuff vanished leaving the dress its perfect, unblemished white. "There we are. As good as new."

Serena gasped. "It is, oh thank you Erik." She kissed his cheek. "And yes, you can ask my mom and dad's permission to court me. I'd like that."

Diamond felt his heart pounding inside. Was this how normal people felt when they asked someone out on dates? And she said yes. He had been greatly concerned when that clumsy waiter had dumped the pizza on her dress. He had been afraid she might take it as a bad sign, or worse run out in tears. He had been fearful that he would be unable to control his temper if that were to happen. However, the whole incident seemed to have worked in his favor. He had been able to help her once again. She would never need to know that the bottle had only contained simple water. She didn't need to know that he truly did have magic at his disposal.

***************************

Raye sat in front of the Great Fire. "Oh Fire, tell me, who are the Sages exactly? Why do I get such a bad feeling about them?"

The fire flared up before her. In the fire, an upside-down, black crescent appeared. Raye about jumped out of her skin. She had never gotten that strong of a vision before. "That settles it. Those two cannot be trusted. I have to keep Serena away from them both. Serena and Reenie."

***************************

Wise Man was looking in on Diamond's progress when he felt the energy of someone attempting to scry. "Show me," he demanded his crystal ball. "Hmmm, the young priestess, Raye Hino I believe her name is. Sailor Mars. She suspects us. I will have to ameliorate her suspicions." He waved his hand over the ball, dispelling her vision. He grinned when he saw her startled visage.

***************************

In the back office, the blond waiter was about to be firmly castigated regarding his appaling behavior when he disappeared. It was better that way, as he didn't really work there. Instead, he had to serve his report to Kunzite.

AN: Alright it has been decided that at no point, not even briefly, will Darien and Serena date again. They are officially here and now over with. She's not going back to him. Oh and courting is a LOT different from dating. When a man courts a woman, it's really just a step away from proposing, that is why the man asks the woman's parents first. A courtship can last even longer than simply dating though. Diamond will effectively be asking her parents if he may have a longterm relationship.


	11. 99 Bottles

Bye, Bye Love

An: I'm sticking with the anime version of Zoicite and Malachite, and the male Zoicite as opposed to the American female Zoycite.

Chapter 10: 99 Bottles

Jadeite reappeared in the mansion. "Ugh, Malachite, we have a problem." He was about to explain when he saw what was going on.

A man with short black hair and a wrinkled pink shirt was slumped over the sofa. He practically reeked of alcohol, sweat and a few other less pleasant odors.

"Holy," Jadeite gagged, "who is this bum?"

Malachite glared. "This bum is your king's past self. Show some respect."

Jadeite cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry, Mal, it's hard to show respect to a man with a floating liver. What the heck happened to him?"

"We went looking for him after you left," Zoicite began. "I remembered him from our last battle, the name he had used then--Darien. I also remembered that he liked to hang out at this arcade. We went there, asked the hottie at the counter where he went, and when we went in the direction he pointed us in, we found him sitting in a bar, totally plastered."

Nephrite shook his head. "I would have thought our king's past self would be a lot more responsible. Perhaps this is why Serenity left him, not because some enemy, as the King put it. Although you could classify alcohol as an enemy."

"Or he could have been getting drunk because Serenity left him," Malachite suggested. "Whatever the issue is, we're going to have a bit of a problem on our hands. Zoicite, go to the kitchen and whip up one of your special formulas please. He's going to need it."

Jadeite looked at Nephrite. "Hey, if I ever get this depressed, just shoot me."

***********************

The next morning, Darien slowly opened his eyes. He cringed at the bright lights. "Mmmm, what happened to me? Why does my mouth feel like it's stuffed with cotton balls."

"Good morning, Master." Zoicite greeted softly when he noticed him awake. "How are you feeling?"

Darien gripped his head. "Don't whisper so loud."

Zoicite put a straw to his lips. "Drink this, you'll feel better. And don't ask what's in it."

Automatically, Darien started sucking in some foul liquid. But he didn't spit it out, to his credit. As soon as it hit his stomach, the pain he was feeling vanished. "Where am I?" he asked a little more coherently.

"Malachite, he's awake!" Zoicite called into another room. "You're in our home, Master."

Darien's senses were finally working and he recognized the blonde in front of him. "Zoicite?" he started to stand in a panic but his legs just didn't want to cooperate and he fell back down onto the couch. "Crap, what next?"

*********************

Raye was still out of it from the night before; that reading had been much more intense than anything she had ever experienced! "I have to get up. I have to go tell Serena what I've discovered." She hastily threw on her kimono and ran out her door.

Outside she stopped when she saw Mr. Sage talking with Chad.

"Young man, I have rarely heard such a solid voice as yours," the man told him. "I have friends in the music industry. If you could make a demo tape for me, I can see if either of them are looking for a new client."

Chad stood up straight. "Really, you'd do that? Wow, you're a pretty cool dude! Thanks."

Frowning, Raye walked over to them. "Good morning, Mr. Sage. Chad will you go tell Grandpa he has a guest?"

She turned her untrusting gaze on the older man. "Did you come alone today Mr. Sage? That's a difficult journey for a man in a wheelchair."

He nodded, ignoring her rude comment. "Yes, Erik is busy fussing over his attire this morning. Yesterday, your grandfather invited me over for morning tea while we commiserate over our respective wards." While he didn't exactly smile, the glimmer in his eyes told Raye that she was being teased. That did _not_ help her mood.

"In fact," he continued, "your grandfather expressed an interest in seeing some old photographs of mine." In his lap was an ornate book with a Celtic Moon image, facing downwards.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to the crest, her finger trembled slightly. That crest is almost exactly what I saw in my fire vision last night! She hesitatingly reached into her robe for one of the banishment charms she carried. If he didn't have a good answer _now_ she was going to slap him with a charm and beg pardon later, wheelchair be damned!

Mr. Sage looked at the book's symbol. "Ahh yes, that is the crest of our family. Our ancestors were of Celtic origin. Erik is part Irish and part English. It is a tradition in our family that each child have their photo album documenting their growth. This is Erik's album."

Raye nodded slowly, wanting for Serena's sake to believe him. After all, that _could_ have been the symbol she saw in the fire last night; she hadn't really gotten a close look at it before it abruptly vanished, and here she was seeing how different the two symbols really were. She tried her hardest to recall exactly how that symbol had appeared in the fire. Yes, she was sure of it. The symbol on the album was what she had seen. She had simply tricked herself into thinking it was the Black Moon's symbol. She wanted to heave a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, would you like me to get you some tea or breakfast while you wait for Grandpa? He should be done with his duties soon." She slipped the charm back into the pocket. With the relief came a greater show of courtesy.

Mr. Sage smiled, "I would like that very much young lady."

There, everything was solved, Wise Man thought to himself. That girl called herself a priestess? She hadn't even noticed him reaching into her memory and altering the appearance of that symbol. He knew that if he could appease this one's suspicions, the others would never suspect him themselves.

********************

It had taken the good part of an hour, but eventually Malachite and the others had been able to explain their presence, including profound apologies for their actions during the battle with the Dark Kingdom.

Darien's face was much less ashen by the end of their explanation. In fact, his expression looked downright hopeful. "Then you're telling me, that you are from the future? My future self--Endymion, King of the Earth--has discovered the presence of an enemy back here in the present, and this enemy has influenced Serena against me?" He looked up to the ceiling, realization finally dawning in his mind. "That explains everything: the terrible nightmares telling me to stay away from her, her suddenly being so cold and giving up on us, even her infatuation with that Erik guy. It means I still have a chance."

Malachite quirked an eyebrow. "That's why you two are having problems? You had some bad dreams about her?"

"Yes," Darien stated. "Terrible nightmares. They said if I stayed too close to Serena, she would be killed and the Earth destroyed. I couldn't chance it."

Jadeite and Nephrite looked at each other for a short moment before bursting out into simultaneous laughter. Zoicite was keeping himself composed, but only just. Malachite glared at all of them, although the corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Forgive us Master," Jadeite pleaded. "You had a beautiful, albeit clumsy and not all that bright, young girl like her. And you let some bad dreams get to you? If that's the enemy's plan, it's honestly not a very good one."

"Did you at least take her aside and explain the dreams to her?" Nephrite asked. "Before you broke up with her?"

Darien looked away. "Well, not before. But eventually."

Zoicite sighed, "When it was too late... Forgive me Master," he reached over and slapped him upside the head. "Even a six-year old knows that nightmares are just that--Nightmares, not real--They are simply messages from the subconscious, or your case, the enemy."

"But…I still have a chance to get her back. I just need to explain that it was this enemy giving me those dreams." Darien sighed heavily. Even with hope, this was going to be a long uphill trudge back into Serena's affections.

"Well that, and maybe accepting responsibility for being dumb enough to believe the dreams," Nephrite stated.

Jadeite rolled his eyes. "Whatever you or we do, it has to be done fast. I found out that guy intends to ask Serena's parents if he can court her. Not date, court. It's pretty serious."

Darien's eyes widened with alarm. "No…no…I can't let that happen. I can't let her date him. We belong together. She and I, it's our destiny. I love her." He fought to stand up unsteadily. "I have to get to her house, I have to talk to her."

Malachite nodded and touched Darien's arm, vanishing together.

********************

Later in the morning, after Wise Man had returned from his "visit", he and Diamond made their way across the street to the Tsukino home. The two of them now sat in their living room, having a lively discussion while waiting for Serena to fully wake up and join them.

"You know Erik," Ellen said conspiratorially, "I think Serena is rather smitten with you."

Ken gasped. "Ellen, don't say that. You'll embarrass them. Besides, while he's certainly better than that Darien, he's still too old and she's still too young to date."

Erik and Mr. Sage both grinned, sharing glances.

"Actually, Mr. Tsukino, Mrs. Tsukino, that's why we came over. I wish to ask your permission to court your daughter." Erik asked.

Ken turned a glaring eye on him. "What? You barely even know my daughter and you're way too old for her."

Mr. Sage interrupted, "Is it really so strange for an eighteen year old to court one who is nearly fifteen? Why my own dear wife, rest her soul, was a good fifteen years younger than myself."

"What Ken is saying," Ellen said, placing a placating hand on Ken's own. "Is that it is strange for a boy and a girl to start dating only a day after they've met. I merely meant I thought she had a crush on him. Teenage girls crush an awful lot. She's still very young. She has school to think about and college, I hope. We feel a boy in her life right now would distract her."

"Mrs. Tsukino, her life isn't going to get any easier," replied Mr. Sage. "After graduation comes the real world. You can't say that's easier or any less distracting. And as for that other boy, that cad, that's all the more reason to see her with someone who will treat her properly and will be able to support her if they should, God willing, marry someday. Erik has a sizeable inheritance from his mother and father that he will be able to claim this year. He can put her through a secondary education if she desires it and can afford to hire maids and cooks so that she won't have to worry about housework while she goes to college. And as for the here and now, Erik is quite intelligent and I myself used to teach College-level courses back when I was a much younger man. He can help her with her homework, I can tutor her in any classes she may be having problems with."

Ellen nodded, "Well, what about Serena? She should have a say in this."

Erik smiled. "I talked to her last night when I took her to dinner. She said if I were to ask you for permission, she would be agreeable to a courtship between us. And you have my word as a gentleman, that I will never hurt her, not ever. I have fallen deeply in love with her and if she will have me, I intend to see that she is the happiest young lady alive. I intend to treat her with the respect that she deserves, nothing more or less than that. My intentions are honorable I assure you."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Ellen stood to answer it.

"Well," Ken began.

"Oh, good morning Darien." Ellen's chipper voice greeted.

Erik turned to glare towards the front of the house. What was he doing there? Hadn't he given up yet? "That idiot is a glutton for punishment," he whispered only loud enough for his grandfather.

"Mrs. Tsukino, I have got to talk to Serena. Please, is she awake?" Darien pleaded. "It's important."

It was that moment when Serena came downstairs. "Darien? What are you doing here?" She could practically feel her dad's angry eyes on the back of her head.

"Serena, please…hear me out, talk to me." Darien grabbed her hands. "I can't give you up."

Ken started to come over, "Now hold it right there…" Ellen stopped him with a knowing look.

She pulled her hands away. "Darien, no." She saw Erik behind her and quickly slipped behind him. "I don't love you anymore. I'm with Erik now."

"But Serena…" Darien moved for her again.

Erik put his arms around her. "I'm going to have to insist that you do as my fair lady commands, sir. I have tolerated your harassment of her up until this point. However, if you approach her without due permission again, I will have to take action.

Darien ignored him. "Serena, please. You don't love him. You're just using him to get back at me. I'm sorry for putting you through so much and I love you. I need you."

Erik released Serena and stepped forward, "Leave, Mr. Chiba. I don't want to have to get violent. I would certainly hate to mess up Mrs. Tsukino's lovely home."

Darien stared down the man. "I will not leave. I will not let you brainwash her against me. I will have her back!"

"That's it." Erik grabbed Darien's elbow rather forcefully and pushed him out of the door, slamming it in his face. He turned back to Serena, taking her protectively into his arms.

Ellen looked at Ken. "Dear?"

"Serena," Ken came to his daughter. "I will give you permission to date but I have some conditions."

Serena nodded, not wanting to come out of Erik's hold. "Yes, Dad?"

"I am giving you a lot of privilege here. I expect you to handle like a mature teenager, not like a child. I expect you to improve your grades. If I see anything lower than a C, I won't let you see him anymore."

"I understand Dad." Serena answered.

Diamond looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. He had her, finally.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write.


	12. Wiseman and Reenie

Bye, Bye Love

AN: Since the interaction between him and Reenie is seen through his eyes, I'm using him as Wise Man instead of Samuel Sage. However, Reenie sees Samuel Sage, not Wise Man.

Chapter 11: Wise Man and Reenie

Checking the windows, the Wise Man reverted back to his true form, floating into their darkened parlor. He cursed that dark-haired fool. He was glad to see the strife he was causing, but that timing could not have been worse. Yes it worked out to their favor, but it was too close for comfort.

"That man should be on the edge of insanity at this point, why is he so persistent," Wise Man asked the empty room, "He could have ruined everything!"

A knock on the door prevented him from going any further with his tirade. Quickly he retook his Samuel Sage form and wheeled himself to the door. Outside was a grinning Reenie, holding tightly to her precious toy.

"Hello," Reenie greeted exuberantly.

Wise Man couldn't help but think what a perfect opportunity this could be. She had wandered right over to him. All he needed to do now was capture her, and remove all memory of her from this time. Diamond could still have his Serenity and the rabbit would be dealt with accordingly.

"Good day, little one. Are you looking for Erik? He is with your cousin right now," Wise Man told her.

Reenie nodded, "Yeah, I know. I wanted to go too but Erik said he just wanted to be with Serena this time. I thought you might be lonely because Erik is your only company over here, so I came over to play with you." She held up a deck of cards.

Wise Man was taken aback. She was there to keep him company? To play with him? No, he reasoned, she was here to keep Samuel Sage company. If she knew who he was…

"What a kind thought, please come on in. We can make some hot chocolate," he led them into their kitchen .

Reenie's jaw nearly hit the floor. The kitchen was a mess. Dishes were piled in the sinks and the table covered with take-out boxes. "Ewww, it's messy in here."

Wise Man had to agree. Cleaning was not his strong suit. And Diamond had been raised with maids to do all of his cleaning. They had no such luxury here, and it was taking it's toll. "Yes, we haven't really had the chance to do much cleaning in here."

Reenie put the deck of cards in her pocket. "That's okay. Auntie Ellen showed me how to clean real good. We'll have it right in no time."

With tiny hands, she picked up a chair from the breakfast table and carried it over to the sink for a stools and hopped up onto it. She filled the sink with water and Dawn and set to the daunting task of washing every single dish, ignoring the older man's remarks of how it wasn't necessary for her to do the work. After washing and rinsing the dishes she set them in the dish drainer to dry while she gathered garbage bags and put the trash on and around the table inside it. Soon the kitchen was just as immaculate as when they first moved in and a kettle of water was on the front burner of the stove.

Reenie grinned with satisfaction at her work. "There we go. The water should be ready soon."

Wise Man could only stare at the child in astonishment. For the first time in his extremely long life, he was rendered speechless. This child, this spoilt little rabbit-princess had, of her own free will, cleaned their kitchen. "Well, thank you little rabbit, but really you didn't have to."

"Well, couldn't just leave the mess. Erik's not here to help you, and you can't do it all by yourself. I wanted to help."

"But why," he asked, "Why did you feel the need to help me? Why did you want to come all the way over here just to visit me?"

Reenie regarded him gently, a part of her realizing how lonely he was and she felt pity for him. He was just as lonely as her dear friend Puu. "Because I like you and I want to be your friend." She climbed up into his lap and gave him a gentle hug.

Wise Man didn't know what to do. This would be the perfect chance to take her, and be done with it, but he couldn't make himself do it. This little rabbit wanted to be his friend. He couldn't remember if he had ever had a friend before, a real friend. It was a little frightening.

* * *

"How does she know you love her?" a red-haired woman sang clearly in the middle of Central Park. Hundreds danced around her.

Serena and Erik sat in the very back of the crowded theater. Serena was watching intently, giggling softly every time she felt Erik's fingers in her hair.

On the other side of theater, Jadeite and Nephrite sat pretending to watch the movie. However, their sights were on Serena and Erik. Malachite had informed them of Darien's failed attempt to get Serena back. Their job was still to separate Serena and Erik, while Malachite and Zoicite had the daunting task of teaching Darien how to woo a lady properly.

* * *

"Auntie Ellen said this was a good movie," Reenie announced as she showed him the video her aunt had given her to bring over. "She said that you might like to watch it with me."

Wise Man took the video. "Bambi. I remember reading this book, by Felix Salten. Yes, we could watch this together." He wanted a chance to explore and figure out what it was that he was starting to feel, despite being frightened by it. An unnoticeable flick of his finger set up their parlor with a television and video cassette recorder, quickly tidying it up to keep her from wanting to clean it too.

"I've never seen it so I don't know what it's about," she looked at the box, "Although, I'm pretty sure it's about a deer," she bubbled with giggles.

Wise Man had to laugh at her joke. Such an innocent child. She had no idea what she would be seeing. If he remembered the story correctly. He eyed the artistry. Of course it was a Disney film, who knows how it was idealized.

"Love is a song that never ends," the opening credits ran and the old man and the little girl settled down to watch.

A short time later, Wise Man decided that this movie had very little in common with the original book. He much preferred the original.

"Bambi, quick the thicket!"

Reenie was clearly frightened as the two characters began running across the meadow for the safety of the forest. She burrowed into the old man.

"Faster, faster Bambi, don't look back." the mother deer cried out to her child. Seconds later, a loud shot rang out and all was quiet.

"What happened to her?" Reenie asked. "Why isn't she there anymore?"

Wise Man knew that this child had absolutely no experience with the ways of life. The 30th Century leaders had destroyed the natural way, giving all eternal youth and life. This innocent thing would know nothing of what had happened in this movie.

"She was killed, child," he said bluntly. "She is dead."

"Dead," Reenie questioned, "I don't understand?"

"Dear child, all life must one day die. That's the way of things. With life there must be death." Wise Man explained. "Anything else is an abomination. Silly humans, we like to say we wish for immortality, to live forever or to be forever young. But humans rarely want what is truly best for them. Death and destruction, pain and suffering, they are needed to keep us grateful for what we do have, to keep us from becoming proud and vain. To keep us from taking the ones we care for, for granted. Do you understand now?"

Reenie did not answer. She only looked back to the movie. "I don't think I like this movie…" Tears came and she started to cry.

* * *

In the future, Endymion waited in his palace. Every minute he spent looking wistfully towards the Crystal Palace. His men had been in the past for over a day by now. All they needed to do was get two people back together, that couldn't be so hard, could it? He knew that his past self still loved Serenity's past self. He knew that Serenity still loved him. She had to. Nothing else seemed right to him.

"I must reach Small Lady," he whispered, "Small Lady will help. She hasn't come back from the past yet, so surely she will remember me and denounce that other man, that one claiming to be her father, that false king."

Endymion sat down into his throne, breathing deeply until it seemed like he was fast asleep.

* * *

Wise Man was at a loss. This was a new experience for him. He had never held a child before, and yet here he was, holding this little rabbit. She had cried herself to sleep and it couldn't bring himself to set her down yet.

* * *

In her dreams, Reenie was walking about the Crystal Palace. "Mommy," she called. "Mommy, I'm home. Where are you?"

"Small Lady," came a voice only vaguely familiar to her. A voice which scared her.

Reenie hid behind a column. "Who's there?"

A man in lavender coat appeared. He held his arms out to her. "It is only me, Small Lady, your papa."

Reenie shook her head. "You're not my papa," she said, confusion filling her heart.

"Of course, I am darling. Don't you remember me?" Endymion asked her, advancing.

"No!" she screamed, "You're not my papa!" She turned to run away but found her wrist clutched tight in his hand.

"Silly girl. Who told you that?" Endymion attempted to pull her closer to him. He had his daughter back. She had simply been in the past too long. She would recognize him in a moment.

Reenie resisted him, trying to pull her hand away without success. "Let go of me! You're not my father! Let me go!"

Endymion's eyes filled with understanding. "I get it now, you too have been brainwashed against me. I'm sorry, Small Lady, dear Small Lady. I can't release you until I can free your heart of these lies."

* * *

"Let go of me…" Reenie murmured in her sleep. "Let me go…you're not my father…"

Wise Man looked at her. Her face was screwed up with fear and pain. A nightmare. He laid a hand on her forehead and concentrated on her subconscious.

* * *

Endymion still held Reenie's hand tightly. "You are my daughter, Small Lady. You must believe me. Your mother is in trouble remember?" Endymion urged. "You went back to the past to get the Silver Crystal and Sailor Moon so we could help her. Please, remember, dear. My darling child, remember."

"NO!" Reenie screamed giving one all-mighty pull and falling backward onto her bum. The man advanced on her. "Get away from me!" She stood and turned to flee. But he was already blocking her path that way too. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

Endymion peered down at her, his expression kind but his eyes filled with darkness. Reenie knew that she ought to recognize him, but she didn't. He claimed to be her father, but he wasn't. He wasn't the father she remembered. She remembered nothing of the supposed quest for the Silver Crystal or her mother being in danger.

"Sweet child, sweet Small Lady, all I want is to help you," Endymion stood over her, "I am your father and I love you. I want to save you from the evil that has taken you and your mother away from me."

Reenie answered back, "Mommy is fine. She's at home with Daddy. They only sent me back to the past so I could have a normal childhood. And you're not Daddy! Go away!"

Endymion was becoming angry. His daughter's head had been filled with such lies. "Small Lady…" He stepped forward but was stopped by another appearing. A cloaked figure who set his hand upon Reenie's shoulder comfortingly. "Who are you? Get away from her!"

"It's okay now child. I've come to take away from this sad deranged man." Wise Man's eyes flashed and Endymion found himself under the pressure of a hurricane-force wind. Unable to withstand the winds, he was forced to flee.

Reenie looked at the man who had saved her. "Oh Grandpa, you saved me!" She flung herself at him, hugging him tight.

Wise Man didn't question the "grandpa." After all, it was simply her dream. Her subconscious must have just decided that he was "grandpa" to her. Dreams were hardly reality. "That's right child. Now let's go back now. It'll be alright now."

However, her dream did leave him with much to think about. She didn't even mention the Black Moon Family or the Ayakashi Sisters. She had denounced Endymion as her father, and yet last he'd checked, he was her father. What was going on? He had some research to do before they could proceed any further.

* * *

Erik escorted Serena out of the dark theater, the sunlight making them wince just slightly. "Now, that was an interesting film."

"Yeah, and so romantic and exciting," Serena whirled around reminiscing about her favorite scenes. "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss and a prince I'm hoping comes with this." She whirled around until she accidentally hit his chest. She looked up into his eyes, glimmering down at her with nothing but pure love.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She shyly returned it. To hell with what others would say. She had never been one to be offended by public displays of affection. If anyone really cared about who she was kissing and where, they had their own problems to deal with.

AN: I am ending it there. The next chapter we will meet up again with Nephrite and Jadeite and a certain red-head.


	13. Jadeite

Bye, Bye Love

AN: Alright, change of plans. I have decided to indeed go with the Senshi/Shitennou pairings EXCEPT for Nephrite/Molly.

Chapter 12: Jadeite

Despite the misgivings from the night before, Serena still wanted to take Erik to the arcade and café. Especially after he told her that he had never videogames before.

"What? Never played videogames," she cried, appalled

He shook his head, "No, I haven't. I was never really interested."

Serena pulled him along. "Well that settles it. You're coming to the arcade with me and playing some videogames. And I don't care what Andrew says. Now come on," she practically shoved him into the Crown.

Andrew was practically waiting for them. "Serena, I'm glad you came today. I want to apologize to you and your new boyfriend. I was being judgmental and that was wrong. I didn't mean to make you two feel unwelcome here."

Serena's relief showed on her face. It was clear she hadn't really meant it when she said she didn't care what he had to say about it. "Andrew, it's alright. I know you and Darien are close friends. I couldn't really expect anything else."

"It was still wrong of me. You're free to date whom you chose. Darien told me that he was the one who put an end to your relationship. I certainly shouldn't be surprised then if you come in with another." Andrew hugged her in a brotherly fashion. "To make up for my behavior last night, I got you and he both some free game tokens," he handed her a coin purse filled with tokens.

"Oh Andrew, that's so nice of you, thanks."

"Serena!" an excited voice called to her. She looked around to see Molly about to hug her. She took the hug from her best friend.

"Molly! I'm glad you're here, I got someone for you to meet," she indicated Erik standing respectfully out of the way of the two friends. "I got a new boyfriend. Erik, this is my best friend Molly. We've been bff's since kindergarten."

Erik took Molly's hand and placed a gentleman's kiss upon the top of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Molly. Any friend of Lady Serena, is a friend of mine."

Molly giggled helplessly. "Oh, I like you. Serena, they got the new Sailor V game!"

Serena gaped, "No way! Erik, come on, you got to try this with me." Erik let her playfully drag him over to the game consoles. Molly was about to follow but stopped, looking very confused.

* * *

Jadeite and Nephrite stood over at a set of consoles themselves, pretending to play but really being absorbed in their job.

"This is not going well," Nephrite whispered to Jadeite.

Jadeite rolled his eyes. "It would help if we knew what exactly to do about it. I mean, it's not easy to break two people apart when there's nothing to work with."

"Jadeite, I have another mission for you," Malachite's voice rang in his head.

"What? I'm busy spying."

"The Master requests a report on our progress. You are the only one we can afford to send at this time. Go."

Jadeite stood up. "I'll be back Nephrite, oh and someone's coming over here, like right over here. She's kind of cute too." Jadeite left for the bathroom, the safest place to teleport.

Nephrite turned around to see her. He hadn't seen her since he couldn't even remember. His mouth went dry. She was heading right towards him. What was he going to do? What if she recognized him? What if she didn't? What if she wasn't even heading for him? Should he talk to her anyway?

The red-headed girl stopped right in front of him, as he both feared and desired. Her eyes held a mixture of disbelief and hope and sadness all at once. "N…Nephrite," her whisper was barely audible.

* * *

In the men's room, Jadeite held up the key the Master had given him. This was a special key that was tuned specifically to the Future Elysian Palace. It would even bypass Pluto's station. Although, why Endymion wanted them to avoid Pluto he couldn't understand.

"Home," he spoke the password to activate the key.

He appeared in the throne room of the palace. He bowed to one knee before his king. "Master."

Endymion looked down at him, his face grim. "Jadeite, tell me of your progress."

"I regret to inform you that is not going as easily as we'd hoped. It seems that Queen Serenity's past self is currently infatuated with this Erik." he stood. "And I regret to inform you as well that your past self is a moron of epic proportions," Jadeite told Endymion exactly was Darien had told them. He was really trying to control his laughter by the end. "I mean honestly, I gather it was this enemy you warned us about, but you would assume he'd be smarter than that."

Endymion was not smiling. "We are losing then? My own daughter doesn't even recognize me, I tried to speak to her through her dreams. Soon it will be too late to change things back."

"Master, if you'll forgive me, things seem fine the way they are. The Earth is safe and it's people are happy and well-cared for," Jadeite reasoned, "Yes, you are only ruling half of the Earth, but isn't that better?"

"No!" Endymion all but shouted, "It is not better. If Neo-Queen Serenity and I are denied our rightful destiny, the destiny we worked so hard to procure, this peace will not last one bit. With the way things should be, people will never age a day and will never die. There will be no wars or sadness or pain."

"I've heard that immortality is not all it is cracked up to be, Master."

"Jadeite, am I sensing some rebellion within you?" Endymion asked. "Perhaps I should remove you from this position."

Jadeite bowed his head again, "Forgive me Master. I did not mean to sound rebellious. I was merely thinking of you and what is best for our people. If you wish for things to be returned the way they should be, then it shall be done." Jadeite didn't give Endymion a chance to speak again and used the key to teleport back to the 20th Century.

When he exited the bathroom, he saw Nephrite at one of the café tables with the young red head. Serena was still with Erik, getting their pictures taken in one of those booths. They looked happy. Endymion's accusation had indeed left Jadeite feeling rebellious. He decided to just leave and wander around the city. He'll spy later. It wasn't like he could really do anything about it without an actual plan.

The city of Tokyo was just as he remembered from his days in the Dark Kingdom. How he regretted serving Metallia and Beryl. He couldn't remember exactly why he had done it. He had received no joy from it. The only joy he had ever received from his life was serving in the Golden Kingdom of Elysian, as one of the Four Heavenly Kings, a group of men who had pledged their loyalties to the Prince of Earth, Endymion.

Back then Endymion had been a much different sort of man. Wide-eyed and adventurous, he had desired to unite the Earth with the Silver Alliance, more specifically with the Moon Kingdom itself. It was through these endeavors that he had met the naïve yet lovely Princess Serenity, daughter of the Queen Serenity.

* * *

Jadeite remembered when Endymion had insisted they go to the Moon, despite the laws against it, to try and meet with Queen Serenity and negotiate an alliance. When they had instead met with the Moon Princess and her court, Endymion had forgotten all about his original reason for visiting. His eyes had gone misty and they ended up spending the entire visit getting to know them.

Zoicite had fallen for the intelligent Princess Mercury. Malachite for the stunningly beautiful Princess Venus. And he had her. That fire had been his and he had enjoyed making her mad just so he could see it over and over again. When he had met her again and discovered she was the priestess at the temple, he had been filled with joy and pain all at once. Joy at seeing her again, desiring to rush to her and kiss her just so she could slap him and he could have her fire again. Pain at knowing that would never be. She was the enemy. Beryl would kill him if he showed any inclination at such treason.

"HEY!" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He felt his heart catch in his throat. There she was, as if thinking about her had brought her to him. Then he looked around, or rather him to her. How long had he been daydreaming?

"Ahhh, if it isn't the lovely miko." Jadeite greeted, a snide smirk on his face.

Raye entered a fighting stance, ready to either pull out her ofuda scrolls or her Mars Pen. "What are you doing here? I thought we destroyed you?"

Jadeite shook his head, "Not quite. Since you scouts defeated Beryl and Metallia, I and my brethren have been freed. And since I was in the area, I wanted to come and see you. Perhaps try and make up for my stupidity." He made a gesture in the air and suddenly a bouquet of Casablanca lilies appeared in his hand. "For you, as a peace offering. If I remember correctly, they're your favorite."

She accepted the lilies silently. Her nose buried in the bouquet and her eyes half closed. Jadeite watched those glimmering purple eyes closely. He could see the tempest of emotions flooding them. There was fear, anger, and sorrow... but now there was also a soft mistiness. He longed to take her into her arms and just hold her and never let go....

Suddenly the fire snapped back up in her eyes and she dropped the lilies from her nose. "I appreciate the gesture," she sneered, "but that doesn't make up for all of the damage."

He bowed servily. The princess of Mars had loved it. The bossier she became, the more slavish he was until their passion had ignited. He could feel the heat of their love rush over him again. Pushing back those feelings, he simply asked, "Then how may I be of service to you?"

He looked up just in time to see her grab a broom and throw it at him. Thankfully his reflexes were good enough to grab the broom instead of being hit by it.

"You can start by cleaning up out here." She turned on her heel, dark hair snapping behind her. Over her shoulder she said, barely audible, "after that... we'll see."

Jadeite swept the grounds with fervor. Maybe just maybe there was still a chance.

Next Chapter: Nephrite


	14. Nephrite Zoicite

Bye, Bye Love

READ READ READ I BEG OF YOU:

I am in need of aid. I am beginning quite an undertaking. I am taking this story, Bye Bye Love, and turning it into a series of sorts using my Windows Live Messenger. However, for various reasons I cannot do this alone. To begin I need someone with access to Photo Shop and can take Allan and possibly turn him platinum blonde for instance or someone with art skills who can do Sailor Moon style art and create Samuel Sage since I cannot find an anime old man in a wheelchair. Someone who can help with taking what is already written and helping me put it into script form. I can do most of that part, but some help would still be nice. I'm afraid I don't have any money to pay for something like this, that is why I am reaching out and begging to those of you with time on your hands for someone or a couple of someones who can help me with this project. I already have the first couple of episodes, that's easy enough, but the others will be much harder. Please, if you are interested, PM me or email me at chibikan380 at hotmail dot com. Thank you so much.

Chapter 13: Nephrite/Zoicite

It was all Molly could do just to keep her composure as she sat with the man she had thought lost to her forever. And now, here they were, eating a chocolate parfait as he had promised her so long ago.

"I just don't understand," Molly whispered, "you died. I held you in my arms and felt you slip away. How…"

Nephrite reached over and caressed Molly's cheek. "I am not like other humans. I am of a sub-species of human that will always be reborn. I wanted to return here to you for so long, but I was unable to; it was forbidden. However, the laws were relaxed and I was allowed to come here, on a mission of sorts. I would have sought you out, but it has been so long...I was certain you would have found another and most likely not even remember me. Forgive me, but I was afraid. I could not able to handle that."

Molly pressed his hand against her cheek, "I tried to move on, I did. But you were my first love. I've had crushes before, after all, I'm a teenager! Crushes are constant experience, but you made me feel things I have never felt before. I could never, never forget you." A few tears slid down her cheek, swept away by Nephrite's rough hand.

Nephrite stood and pulled her into his arms. "I promise you Molly. No matter what, I will never leave your side again."

Molly sunk into his embrace. For the first time since a year ago, she felt truly happy.

* * *

"Master, you really must pay attention, please," Zoicite begged. "If you do not then you will never get Princess Serenity back. You must behave accordingly if you wish to win her heart again."

Malachite stood off to the side, rubbing his temples. This man refused the see that he was responsible for his situation.

"It's not my fault! We were brainwashed," Darien insisted. "I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen."

Malachite stepped forward, "No, you made no such attempt. Instead you tried to force yourself upon her. To force her to choose you. Master, you are at a precarious point with her now. She is a young lady, almost a child. She is naïve and gullible and vulnerable. If you come at her like that, you are going to frighten her. At this point, you need to back off. This Erik is able to get at her now, because you tore her to pieces, because you hurt her so terribly. She is on the rebound and she is looking for someone with whom she can feel safe with. I'm assuming she no longer feels that with you."

Darien looked down. "That Erik is taking advantage of her. He's the enemy, I know he is. And she doesn't get it. It's _my_ job to protect her. _I'm_ Prince Endymion._ I'm_ Tuxedo Mask. It's _my_ job, my_ duty_."

"Will you get off that kick?" Zoicite snapped. "That's what got you into this mess. 'Oh it's my job to protect her so I'm going to listen to some stupid dream and break up with her.' Smart, very smart. You need to get something straight. You too Malachite. I fought her, she's no child. She's a young woman, strong and capable. If you want her to come back to you, then you need to acknowledge that. If you want a relationship, an adult relationship with her, then you need to treat her as an adult. Not as some weak child who needs protecting. I'm sorry, Master. But that's the way of it. If you don't, then you will lose her, whether to this Erik or to some other. Are you willing to let that happen?"

Darien shook his head, "No. No! I can't lose her. I can't. What can I do though? I've tried talking to her, it doesn't work. Her friends won't even help me. What can I do?"

"For one thing, sit up straight," Zoicite ordered, "and listen. You are going to start at the beginning of your relationship. Pursue her gently. Leave her little gifts and notes filled with romantic drivel. Stuff girls find attractive for some strange reason. Find time to talk to her about the weather and who you think is going to win the music awards this year, pick a topic. And not your relationship. You're going to pretend you are just friends for now. Support her. Eventually this Erik will piss her off. It's bound to happen. He may seem like Apollo at the beginning, but he will turn into PeeWee Herman eventually."

Darien buried his head in his hands, "Why didn't you just leave me at the bar. At least I wouldn't be feeling this right now?"

Zoicite shot up, "That is it! Malachite, he's all yours and I wish you luck!" He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack.

"And where are you going?" Malachite demanded.

"To find some intelligent life!" Zoicite left, slamming the door behind him.

Malachite shook his head. The things he had to put up with.

* * *

Zoicite used what little memory he had of this crowded city to find his way to the bookstore. He had decided that Nephrite's library could use some updating. He thumbed through the titles on the shelves. "Hmm, Shakespeare, Hemingway, Poe, what do I want to read today?"

A clattering sound behind him jostled his attention. He turned around to see a vaguely familiar blue-head. She was looking directly at him with confusion and fear.

"Hello," he said, slowly placing her in his mind. If he was right, "You're Mercury, am I right? Forgive me, I do not know your real name."

"What are you doing here? You were dead with the rest of the Dark Kingdom. You're supposed to be dead," Ami backed up slowly, eyes wide, "What are you doing here?"

Zoicite shrugged, "I am simply looking for some new reading material. Nephrite's study is horribly out of date," He turned back to the shelves, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not here to attack you or your friends. I'm done with that life. Now, I am unfamiliar with the books of this era in particular. I know Shakespeare and Hemingway, but they are hardly popular in this time period. I want something more to date. Do you have any recommendations?"

Ami untrustingly stepped forward, "Well, if you're looking for fiction, what genre do you prefer?"

"Fiction, I always prefer a good horror story. Something that sends chills down your spine."

Ami thumbed through each title on the shelf until she came to what she was looking for. She pulled the book off the shelf, "If you like horror, you'll like this. Stephen King's The Shining. He's got many others too."

"Do you like him? His books?" Zoicite asked curious.

Ami shook her head, "I'm not a horror fan I'm afraid. I prefer a good romance, if I'm going to read fiction. But mostly I read books on medicine and mathematics." She looked at the books, refusing to look him in the eye, "why have you come back? What is it you're planning?"

"I have my reasons. We're all back, if you must know. Myself, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Malachite too. However, you only need to know that we mean you no harm. We simply wish to live our lives now. You have no reason to trust me, and every reason not to but I hope you are smart enough to realize that I am telling you the truth."

* * *

Erik and Serena were on their way home after a long afternoon of video games. Erik was surprised to find that he enjoyed playing the games, at least with Serena by his side. He also discovered a new favorite meal: cheeseburgers and fries.

"I think my grandfather should try those cheeseburger things. They were most appetizing," Erik told her. "Thank you for introducing me to them milady."

Serena giggled, "I'm still surprised you've never had them before. Oh look," she stopped them in front of a telephone pole, looking at the flyer. "Hey, it's Raye's school. They're holding a charity formal dance next Saturday open to the public."

Erik grinned, "Do you wish to attend?"

"Really?" Serena's eyes bulged with excitement, "Yes, yes. I wanna go. But with you."

Erik enveloped her into a tight embrace, "Then go we shall, milady," He traced her cheek with a pale digit.

"Okay," Serena began, "The formal talk is totally adorable and very romantic but it's starting to get on my nerves. Can we talk like real people now?

Erik laughed, "If milady commands," he replied playfully earning him a light slap on the arm. "Alright, no more formal talk. Actually, how about no more talk at all?" He leaned down and covered her mouth with his.

AN: BTW, right now it is Sunday. OH and on youtube, as Chibikan, I have started trying to put this story to video with screenshots that can easily be construed to fit the storyline. Unfortunately, I have none of Wise Man as Samuel Sage or Diamond as Erik, or of either talking to any of the scouts in their civilian forms, so making chapters with them will be difficulty.


	15. Mina

Bye, Bye Love

Chapter 14: Malachite

Mina was wandering around, absolutely bored. All of her friends were busy doing things without her. Raye was busy at the temple. Ami had an order in at the bookstore. Lita was working on some new recipes. And Serena was busy with that new neighbor of hers.

"This is so unfair Artemis. No one has any time for me today," Mina sighed, "And I'm bored and have no money for the arcade."

Artemis walked along beside her, "Don't you have that algebra test you should be studying for?"

Mina made a face, "Studying makes me break out."

Artemis looked ahead, "Hey, that's Molly."

Mina didn't know Molly well, but she did know about her supposed boyfriend. "Yeah, but that's not Melvin. Let's go see what's up."

Artemis shook his head. Mina could be such a busy-body.

Mina ran up to the pair, "Hey Molly, what's up? Who's this?"

Molly smiled and clutched Nephrite's arm, "This is…"

"Maxfield Stanton," Nephrite interrupted before Molly could blurt out his real name.

Molly nodded, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

Mina quirked an eyebrow, "But I thought you were seeing Melvin, that nerdy guy at your school."

Molly massaged her temples, "I don't know why everyone thinks that. We went on one date and that was only because Andrew gave us tickets to that show. We're just friends," she glanced meaningfully up at Nephrite. "He knew I missed Maxfield and he wanted to cheer me up."

Nephrite understood completely. That must be the young man he had to thank for keeping Molly's spirits up. He was glad to know that she had been happy.

"Well where was he then?" Mina asked nosily.

"I was on business overseas and a lot of people feel that I am too old," Nephrite explained. "I broke up with Molly to protect her reputation. I was a fool to think I could ever live without her."

Molly leaned into him, "He was just taking me to his home so we could have some time to get to know each other again."

"That and to have her meet my brothers," Nephrite explained, "and I believe I may need her help with a matter."

Mina perked up, "Oh, well then you'll need a chaperon... and what do you know? I'm free."

Artemis moaned inwardly. How he had failed Mina's education! How blatant could she be?

Mina didn't even give the two of them a chance to refuse. She followed them all the way into the deep dark forest surrounding Nephrite's ethereal mansion. Nephrite couldn't suppress a slight worry; there was something eerily familiar about this blond.

"Wow, this place is huge," Mina exclaimed. "I never knew this was here, or this forest for that matter."

Nephrite simply held Molly's hand as he led them inside. He stopped in the entry way to take a deep sniff. "Someone's stressed," he called out.

Mina took a step back as a man she knew all too well came out carrying a tray of muffins, "M…Malachite,"

Malachite met her gaze with the same shock. Only absolute self-control prevented him from dropping the muffins abruptly. He had not thought he would ever see her again. "You brought company," he said, "and yes, I'm stressed. That man is a complete fool. It's like talking to a brick wall."

Mina was frightened, but the smell of fresh banana nut muffins was too much. "Mm, those smell so good."

Malachite grinned smugly and offered the tray, "Try one?"

She took one, "This'll ruin my diet, but what the heck," she took a bite and offered a small bit to a leery yet drooling Artemis, "Totally yummy!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"I'm glad that my efforts were successful," Malachite eyed her.

Nephrite was confused, "Do you two know each other?"

"Sort of," Malachite answered, "and this must be that young lady you've told us all about."

"Yes," Nephrite held her close. "Molly this is my older brother, Malachite." Since Mina knew him already there was no need to change Malachite's name.

Malachite shook her hand. "Well I think this lovely lady," he said, nodding to Mina, "and I shall get reacquainted. The Master is asleep so the living room is all yours. Mina and I will get into the kitchen. She can help me with the dishes since she saw fit to follow you here."

Mina's jaw dropped, "Dishes?"

Artemis chuckled softly, "That's what you get for being a nosy tag-along," he whispered only loud enough for her to hear. He barely managed to dodge Mina's kick.

Malachite pretended to not notice the slight altercation and motioned for her to follow him. He already had several bowls and utensils in hot soapy water. He would have to yell at Nephrite for not having a dish washer; it would make dishes so much easier.

"I'll wash and rinse. You will dry and put away. Metal bowls go down in that cupboard, the spoons in this drawer and the measuring cups over there."

Mina, surprisingly enough, hopped to it. She was nervous. The last time she had seen this man, he had tried to kill them. "So, did you come back to life to bake?" she asked, attempting to keep it light.

"You are just as silly as I remember," Malachite told her. "No; I did not come back just to bake. I was reborn in the future world, and I was sent back to the past to complete a mission."

"The future?" Mina was incredulous. "I guess you just happen to be doing this mission for Queen Metallia's illegitimate kid, huh?"

"I have not served Queen Metallia or her kind since you and the Sailor Scouts defeated her and Beryl," Malachite assured her. "Once again, we serve Endymion. I can't give too many details as it could put the future at risk, but know this: Everything we did to you and the Earth back then... we didn't want to."

Mina eyed him, "Why then? Why did you do it? Why did you attack the Moon Kingdom? Why did you betray us? Why did you betray me?" Tears brimmed in her eyes. Quickly she flicked some of the water back to hit her face, to hide them.

"I really don't know. I don't remember what drove me to Beryl and Metallia," Malachite's eyes were solemn. "When we awoke in the future, and were put to serve Endymion as before, we only vaguely could remember anything at all. Slowly, our memories of the past came back to us, of this time and of the Silver Millennium. But we never could remember why we joined the Dark Kingdom."

"So what now? Am I just supposed to let it go, like it never happened," Mina wiped at her eyes. "You ruined everything you jerk!" She turned and punched him hard in the shoulder.

He grunted in pain, "I guess I deserved that."

"We were supposed to be happy! We were going to have a double wedding alongside Serenity and Endymion, remember? The cake was going to be pretty and pink and have little white moons and hearts all around it and little statuettes of us on top and _caramel filling_. And my dress, don't even get me started about my dress! Hand-spun silk and made by the finest seamstress in the Inner Solar System," Mina punched him again and again, not really making an impact by this point. "You jerk, you arrogant jerk…" she tapered off crying against his chest, unable to resist the temptation to need him again.

He held her close and petted her hair. Guilt filled his heart as he remembered everything about the life they had been promised a thousand years ago.

She sobbed brokenly, "We were supposed to live happily ever after…"

Off to the side, Artemis watched, his heart aching to hear how much Mina really did remember about their past lives. He wondered how long she had been keeping all of that in.

"I wish…" Malachite started after a long, loud silence, "I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could go back in time and change whatever happened to make me do what I did. Unfortunately, I am denied that. All I can do, Princess Melina of Venus, Sailor Venus, Mina Aino, is beg your forgiveness, although I know I don't deserve it. All I can do is ask for a chance for us to pick up where we left off," he brushed her bangs back to gaze into the blue pools that he had missed for so long.

Mina let his green eyes take her over as she had done a thousand years ago. Her head told her to tell him to take a hike and that it was too late to be asking for second chances. But her heart said, "I would like that…"

Artemis blushed as the two in front of him began kissing. He hadn't expected this to go that far so soon. He turned to go off to find Luna, deciding to tell her if she was alone.

AN: Whoo hoo, a week late but I was in Myrtle Beach so give me a break. I want to go back to Myrtle Beach. T_T Anyway finally got my favorite pairing besides SerexDiamond and MollyxNephrite together. I'm not entirely a ShitennouxSenshi shipper but I do so entirely think the possibility is adorable.


	16. Sapphire

Bye, Bye Love

Chapter 15 Sapphire

Before Diamond knew it, the sun was setting and it was time to get Serena home for the day. He escorted her, hand in hand, back to her door.

"I can't remember a day when I've had more fun," he told her.

"I had fun too Erik. More fun than I've had in a long time," Serena replied.

He reached out and stroked her hair, "You're an amazing person Serena. Don't let anyone tell different," he kissed her lips tenderly. They both groaned and laughed at the same time when the porch light flickered on and off, "You better go in before your father comes out to tar and feather me."

Serena giggled, "Goodnight Erik," she turned and went inside.

Diamond watched her disappear into the house with a funny feeling inside him. Was this contentment? He didn't know. He suddenly had an urge to go back to his ship and see Sapphire. Maybe it was time to have his brother meet Serena. After all, they were going to be in-laws someday, if he had his way.

When he appeared in the throne room of the ship, he practically jumped at the glowering look on his brother's face. He rarely ever saw his brother mad. In fact, there were times when he doubted his brother could get mad or upset.

"Sapphire, I trust there is a reason you are glaring at me," Diamond asked calmly.

"Oh no reason, you just allow that old bat to lead you by a leash into these foolish plans. Giving all of your attention to that stupid human," Sapphire stood and paced over to the window of the ship. "You don't even get it that she's using you!"

"She's not using me, Sapphire. Serena isn't like that."

"Oh, it is Serena now is it? What happened to Serenity?"

"Serenity is in the future, Sapphire, you know that. Serena just happens to be the name she carries now, in this era," Diamond explained, "You don't know her. She's kind and sweet. She's beautiful and smart, though she doesn't realize it herself. She is a wonderful young lady. She's every inch a queen. She simply does not carry that title at the moment. But she will. My queen," Diamond closed his eyes, imagining.

"And then what? You'll just forget about us? Emerald, Rubeus, me," Sapphire looked at his brother, hurt in his eyes. Clearly this had been bothering him for a long time.

Diamond wondered he had always missed it. Sapphire's worries weren't about Wise Man's loyalties or the fate of Nemesis. "Sapphire, you are my younger brother, I would never forget about you. In fact, I was just thinking it might be time for you to meet Serena. I promised you that I would show you flowers, real flowers on Earth. I will keep that promise."

Sapphire looked at his brother. "You really want me to meet her?"

"Of course," Diamond answered, "You're my brother, nothing can change that."

* * *

Endymion stood watching what was quickly becoming a desperate obsession. The Crystal Palace was so far away and yet so close. How could things get so warped? He had only done what was necessary to protect his queen, to protect their future. It wasn't his fault. It couldn't be his fault, it had to be that Erik that Jadeite had told him of. That Erik could only be their enemy. He was the one who was meddling where he wasn't wanted.

"Endymion," Sailor Pluto appeared in his sanctum.

Endymion turned to face the Keeper of the Gateway, "Sailor Pluto, what a surprise to see you here. I thought you had betrayed and abandoned me just like the other scouts."

Sailor Pluto glowered at the man she had once called King, "Endymion, I have watched you send your men back to try and fix what you did. I was willing to leave you to your pitiful attempt but when you involved Small Lady, you went too far. I am here to demand you cease and desist this nonsense at once."

Endymion stared her down, "You dare to order me, Pluto! I am King of the Earth and Moon! "

"You are King of Earth's Western Hemisphere! And you will never be King of the Moon! You weren't King of the Moon before," Pluto shouted at him. "You have no power over me!"

"Then leave at once! I will hear no more of your treachery," Endymion demanded. "I will get Serenity back, her and my daughter and my rightful place! I won't let some white-haired fop stand in my way!"

Pluto watched him resume his irate stance at the window. She shook her head. How the mighty had fallen. She remembered with sorrow the way things had been before the future has changed. She and Endymion were probably the only ones who did. This change was the best thing that could have happened for all of them. Endymion just didn't see it yet. Or if he did, he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Very well, Endymion," she said, "have your adventure in futility, but leave Small Lady out of it. She cannot help you, she doesn't even remember you."

Endymion frowned as she left. He decided to make a short trip into the dreams of Serenity's past self. Perhaps that would tell him what action would be best. From what he gathered from Jadeite, the Shitennou were not trying very hard to complete their mission.

* * *

She looked just like the princess she had been on the Moon. Her silvery gown billowed out around her and her long blond hair touched the floor.

Serena remembered this scene, this ball. Or rather it looked like she should remember it, almost exactly what Queen Serenity had shown them. But this was different. The music was different; she could almost swear the band was playing that song from the ball scene in "Enchanted." As she looked around the ball room, she saw a man with platinum blond hair. He wore a tuxedo of perfect white. He extended his hand to her.

"Shall we dance, milady?" Erik asked her. He swirled her onto the dance floor, taking her breath away.

Serena leaned into him as they danced. "I think I'm in love…" she whispered, looking up at him.

(line break)

Endymion broke away from the dream scene. That Erik was the responsible for all of this. He was the one taking away all of Endymion's dreams.

"I see what I must do. Erik must be dealt with first."

AN: Wow, Endymion has really gone over the edge there. Erik still called her milady in her dream because that was what he had been calling her until she had told him to stop with the formal talk. My beta gave me a lot awesome of ideas for how Endymion can try and get Erik out of the picture. I'd also like to give you a chance to give your input. From innocent yet mean to vile ways, what can you think of?

Next chapter: Next day, Ami and Zoicite go to see Raye each for their own reasons. And Endymion's has become more desperate than ever.


	17. A New Plan

Bye, Bye Love

AN: Just so you know, Renata is Princess Mars in the Silver Millennium

Chapter 16

Jadeite was sleeping soundly, dreaming of his fiery priestess. Dreams filled with all the things he wanted to do to her all over again.

"Hmmm, Renata…" he murmured in his sleep.

"Jadeite," Endymion's voice interrupted his dreams.

The Heavenly King of the Far East opened one eye groaning and cursing. "It was just getting to the good part," he whined.

"Jadeite," Endymion's voice echoed in his mind yet again. "Appear before me!"

Jadeite sat up, his teeth bared, "He is so lucky he owns me."

* * *

Jadeite appeared kneeling before King Endymion. Jadeite couldn't help but notice that Endymion seemed a bit off. "You wished to see me Master," he said.

"Yes, I have been doing a little investigating of my own," the King told him. "I have discovered that this new beau of Princess Serenity's is the enemy. He is using his powers of seduction to lure Serenity into his web of deceit. He will use her to destroy the world."

Jadeite fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Forgive me for saying so Master, but how have you been investigating? We're the ones back there working our butts off."

Endymion's eyes grew steely, "I have my ways, Jadeite. You know that well enough. You should also know well enough not to question me!"

Jadeite's eyes flew wide. He could never remember Endymion talk to them like that. He was their master yes. He was the one they were supposed to protect. He indeed held some authority over them. But he had never flaunted it like this. He always treated them as though they were all equal in every way.

"Forgive me Master. I meant no disrespect," Jadeite stammered. His mind fought to make any sense of what was happening. "What do you wish us to do about this new beau?"

"Dispose of him," Endymion spat.

Jadeite stood and started backing away, "What do you mean by that? Surely you don't want us to…"

"I don't care HOW you do it! Poison him, drown him, bash him on the head, put arsenic in his food. I want him out of Serenity's life," Endymion ordered. "He is the enemy and he must be stopped at all costs. Do you understand?"

Jadeite nodded, his chest hurting, "Yes, Master, I understand all too well." He raised his key and vanished.

* * *

He reappeared in his bedroom. His mind whirled with the implications of what had just occurred. Jadeite had been thinking, jokingly, that Endymion was starting to go a bit crazy, up until now. Now he was certain of it. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

All of his memories of his dealings with Beryl and Metallia surfaced. He remembered his betrayal of his beloved prince. He remembered the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. The battle just a year or so ago replayed in his mind.

He couldn't help but think it was happening all over again. He was going to have to betray his master yet again. He couldn't possibly go through with these orders. Could he even tell the others?

He collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugged himself tightly, "Endymion… master… why…"

* * *

After breaking the proverbial ice, Ami had found herself pulled into a most animated discussion with Zoicite over the credibility of Shakespeare's works and the theories that human-kind had come up with to explain how the world was created. They had talked until the bookstore closed for the evening. Not content to let their conversation just end, they decided to meet back there again the next morning.

So there she was, waiting eagerly. They were only meeting at the bookstore because neither knew where the other lived. It was easier this way. She had a picnic basket in one hand, having gone out of her way to make a lunch for them to eat later on. In the other arm, clutched close to her chest, was a small stack of books that they were going to analyze together. She wasn't much of a fiction reader herself but Zoicite's analysis of certain authors had left her positively riveted. She'd never met someone who challenged her mind like this. She was great with numbers and formulas but had never been able to fully understand the make-believe world of fiction. She had found Zoicite on the other hand to have intelligence of exactly that nature.

"I'm glad you came," Zoicite greeted her, breaking through her thoughts.

Ami smiled, "Well now that I know we're not enemies anymore, I couldn't wait to hear more of your critical analyses. Your thoughts on Lewis Carroll and "The Jabberwocky" were simply mesmerizing."

Zoicite took her hand, "Come with me, I think we might need your help."

"Help," Ami's eyes furrowed. "Help with what? What's wrong?"

"It has to do with why we're here," he led her urgently into a mysterious forest.

Ami looked around as she let him lead her. "What is this place? I've never seen this before."

"Only we can see it," Zoicite answered. "The Heavenly Kings and whomever we allow in. Nephrite used this place as his base before."

"It reminds me of the Tulgy Wood," she said.

"We whiffled through the Tulgy Wood and burbled as we came," said Zoicite with a grin. He skipped a few steps and Ami couldn't help but giggle. "See, I whiffled, and you burbled. This _must_ be the Tulgy Wood after all. Ah, here we are."

Ami gasped at the sight of the large mansion, "And I thought I'd seen it all. It is mathematically impossible for this mansion to exist without being seen, let alone this forest."

"Ah, but that is what fiction is for, Miss. Mizuno. Read more of it and you will find yourself more willing to accept that which is impossible."

Zoicite opened the door and led her inside. He could voices in the parlor. He could barely make out

Nephrite sitting bored on the sofa with a Cosmo in his hand.

"I'm telling you, Malachite. He's totally bonkers," Jadeite ranted. "You should have heard him. 'You should also know well enough not to question me!' He never speaks to us like that."

Malachite shook his head. "I am sure that the Master is only stressed out Jadeite. He's got a lot on his plate right now. And if he's right about that Erik…"

"Um, guys," Zoicite interrupted them. "We have company and I think she might be able to help us."

Ami nervously waved. The last time she had seen any of them they had each been trying to kill her. "What exactly is the problem?" she asked.

Ten minutes later,

"Okay, you are all from the future, sent back here by King Endymion who is Darien's future self. He is not King of the entire Earth but of the Western Hemisphere only. On the flip side, Serenity is married to another guy, whose name you can't give me because it might ruin things, and she is Queen of the Moon Kingdom and the Eastern Hemisphere. Endymion is convinced that this is wrong and that some evil is back here trying to change the future. So that is why he sent all of you back here to the past to quote unquote fix things. Do I understand everything so far?"

"Yeah," Jadeite answered. "And it gets worse. Endymion thinks that this Erik guy that Serenity is dating now is the enemy. He wants us to 'dispose' of him."

"Wow," Mina's voice interjected as she came down the staircase.

Ami jumped. "Mina what are you doing here?"

"Ami?" Mina gaped. "Didn't expect to see you here either. Mal and I got back together yesterday and well, it got too late for me to walk home alone safely, so I camped out in one of the guestrooms. Very nice by the way. Silk sheets," she practically drooled at the mention, "So you guys were talking about a big problem?"

"Yep. In a nut shell, Endymion's lost it," Nephrite looked up from his magazine.

Malachite smacked him, "Mind your tongue!"

"What do we do?" Jadeite asked exasperated. "I don't want to do this. Something is wrong, Malachite. You know it. This whole mission is wrong. I can't kill someone, not for something as stupid as a girl."

"Then don't," Mina replied. "I mean that answer is obvious. A) He didn't tell you how to 'dispose" of him. And B) let the scouts help."

Ami looked at Mina, "What do you mean by that, Mina?"

"Well duh. They do what they have to do to make Crazy-King happy and keep him from getting crazier. We do what we have to, to stop them."

"Like nullify their efforts," Ami concluded. "Yes that might work. In the meantime, I think we should talk to Darien. Something doesn't seem right"

"You'll have to wait a while for that," Malachite told them. "He is currently sleeping. His biggest issue at the moment is sleep deprivation caused by those nightmares he told us about. He's been afraid to go to sleep for fear of what he would see. I gave him one of Zoicite's sleeping potions. He could be asleep for as many as four days. Depending on how much his body needs to heal. He's up in another of those guestrooms."

Nephrite looked up at the clock across the room and stood up, "Well if we've got ourselves a plan, then I'm going. I have a date with Molly."

Jadeite stood too, "And I'm late for work."

"Work?" Zoicite asked. "Work where?"

Jadeite smiled, "Hikawa Shrine. Bye."

Malachite and Zoicite both sighed. Good help was so hard to find.

"I will go make some tea and breakfast for us," Malachite walked towards the kitchen, brushing Mina's cheek as he passed her. "Zoicite, come help me."

"Coming Malachite," Zoicite sighed and followed him into the kitchen.

Once sure that they were alone, Ami looked at Mina. "Now what do you mean by you got back together? When were you together before?"

"Don't you remember, Ami? The Silver Millennium? We were engaged, the wedding a week away?" Mina said slowly. "Just like you and Zoicite, well, maybe not just like you and Zoicite, he still hadn't popped the question yet. Maybe he will this time, what do you think?"

"What are you talking about?" Ami's blush told her that she did indeed remember. "I do remember but it's very vague. And we're not getting into anything this time at all. We just met at the bookstore and we got to talking about books. But back to the point at hand, you got back together with him? After what he did to you, to us?"

Mina nodded, "I love him, Ames. I love him more than anything else in this world. We have another chance and we want it."

Ami hugged her friend, "I understand. Just be careful alright. And tell the girls before they find out like this, huh?"

AN: Ending it there. I am so tired. It is 4:04am here. I couldn't sleep so I decided to type out this chapter instead. Hope you enjoy.

Next chapter: Wise Man tells Reenie a story and a "destined couple" is brought on the scene. I hope you enjoy.

Reader's Challenge: How well did you read the chapter? Find the Disney reference. Give the full quote and where it came from. Good luck.


	18. Emerald

Bye Bye Love

AN: Forgive the time between the chapters. I was having some writer's block. But my lovely beta, Mephibosheth helped me through it.

Chapter 18

"Will you settle down!" Rubeus all but commanded Emerald as she stomped around the ship.

Emerald growled at him. "I don't get it, I just don't get it! I'm just as good as she is, in fact I'm better. Why is he taking her to that ball? He should be taking me?"

"Because he doesn't like you," Rubeus snapped, "and who can blame him? Why would he want to date a barracuda like you?"

"Barracuda," she sneered at him, "I'll have you know that countless men have died for this body!"

"All except for the one you really want," he spat back. He sat up. "Let's face it, Emerald. You're a pathetic excuse of a woman. You think the only way a woman is worth anything is if she coats her face in a thousand coats of war paint. You expect men to worship the very ground you walk on. You're just like those silly sisters. You may act like you're better than anyone else, but you're not!"

"Oh really? I'm a lady! I'm beautiful and desirable and... and..." Emerald began to feel choked by emotion.

"Is that what you think of yourself Emerald? You think you're a lady? Because the way you dress and stand just screams 'Tramp!'"

Emerald gaped at him, unable to even believe that this was coming out of his mouth. Her mouth open and shut in the same fashion as a fish. She couldn't even begin to retort.

"And then let's look at this Serena girl. I'll grant you, she's not the brightest crayon in the box but she's cute. In fact she's more attractive just being herself than you will ever be using gallons of makeup. She doesn't find it necessary to coat her face in a mask. She genuinely likes Diamond for himself. She doesn't even know he's a prince; she doesn't pursue him out of a desire for wealth or prestige. She treats him with a simple respect instead of grovelling like a toad to get his attentions," he stood up. "Most importantly, she doesn't fail to notice when a man clearly cares for her enough to tell her the truth like I'm doing for you," He stalked out of the bridge before she even had a chance to respond.

He didn't see the single thin tear trailing down her cheek as she gazed after him.

* * *

"This library is amazing," Ami told Zoicite as she looked through the titles.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But it is terribly out of date. I'm going to ask if I can update it," he pulled out one of the books. "Ahh, who would have thought he'd have this," he held it up for her to see. "Winnie the Pooh."

"I love Winnie the Pooh. Before he and Mom got divorced, Dad would always read me a poem or story," she took the book. "This looks like a first edition," she opened the cover and looked at him. "Zoicite's?"

Zoisite bit his lip. "Okay, so it's mine. The same year it was printed, there was a slight rift between the wall separating the Dark Kingdom and Earth. I was desperate for new reading material, so I snuck out and found this. I also got JM Barrie's "Peter Pan" and you already know I own this," he pulled down a first edition of Lewis Carroll's masterpiece. "I hid them here without Nephrite's knowledge. If Beryl had ever found them..." he traced the cover of his favorite book, breaking off in mid-thought, not wanting to finish the sentence and remind himself of what the consequences had once been. "As much as I love the horror genre, fantasy is definitely my favorite, especially children's fantasy."

Ami looked at the small yellow bear. "We all need a little trip back into childhood every now and then. I guess working for Beryl and Metallia; it was doubly true for you and your brothers."

Zoiste nodded, looking wistfully at her. "I am sorry for everything that happened, Amelie. Throughout our time in the Dark Kingdom I kept wondering why I was there. Why I had betrayed you and Endymion. None of it made any sense to me. Not even fantasy or horror could make it seem logical for me. And yet, despite my true wishes, I kept doing as they wanted. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

It was Ami's turn to bite her lip. Amelie. She knew that name. Somehow she knew it must have been the name she had been given back in the Silver Millennium. To hear it again after all this time. And then to see him all but in tears in front of her. Tentatively she put her arms around him in comfort. It all came back to her as his arms encircled her waist and cried in her shoulder. How she had once cared for this man. How sensitive he could be and how easily he willingly bore his soul to her. He could be a rock in front his brothers and Endymion and all of her friends. But when they were alone, if he felt the need, he would easily fall apart emotionally. It was what had drawn her to him during those years long ago. She had always felt the weakest of the Inner Guardians. Jupiter had her thunder and lightning, and she was physically the strongest of all of them. Venus had her Chain and passion on her side. Mars had fire power and a powerful right hook. All she had was her bubbles and her computer. She had always needed them to back her up. She had always needed them to defend her from bullies because of how timid she was. Yet this man, he had needed her. She remembered comforting him after his first battle, crying because he had killed another man. That first time was all it took to realize that she had found someone who needed her, she was the most logical one of the group after all. And she found soon after, that she needed him too. This was no different. He needed the comfort and warmth that she so willingly gave. And she needed the love and understanding that he so willingly gave in return.

"I forgive you," she whispered in his ears. "I believe you, that you didn't want to and I forgive you."

Slowly, his sobs subsided, his tears completely soaking her shoulder. "I haven't cried like that in years. I'm sorry," he laughed nervously.

She grinned at him. "I'm going to tell you what I told you a thousand years ago. It's alright to cry, even for a man. It's only logical."

"You know," Zoisite began. "I know it's obvious that we should go to that dance together. For the sake of our plan. But that's not good enough for me. I want to ask you properly. Amelie, no Ami will you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the ball this Saturday evening?"

She hugged him. "I thought you'd never ask."

AN: Next chapter, the crew gets Raye's school ready for the ball and Lita gets a date to the ball. It won't be Nephrite though. They were together in the past, for a reason, and not for the reason everyone thinks (At least in this). If you think back to Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement you might understand what I'm getting at.


	19. More ChChChChanges

Bye Bye Love

AN: By the way, by this point, all the senshi know of the Shitennou's return.

Chapter 19: More Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

Mall – Wednesday Afternoon

Serena stood at a rack of dresses. "Raye, just how formal is this dance going to be?"

"Think Silver Millennium," the priestess answered as she thumbed through another selection. "Since I'm the head of the entertainment committee I thought it would be fun if we could pretend to be princesses like we once were. Not that anyone else would know that, but still..."

Serena thought wistfully of the past, of the last ball she had danced; only now her imagination put Erik in Darien's place. "This is going to be so awesome. Ooo, guys," she said as pulled an icy pink sleeveless job off the rack and held it up in front of herself, "what do you think of this one?"

Mina stepped forward and eyed the color critically, comparing it to her friend's skin tone, hair and eyes. "Good choice Serena. This is perfect. It really brings out your eyes. Go try it on." She left her friend to go to the dressing room and went over to Ami. "See anything you like Ami?"

"Not yet. It's got to be just right," Ami said. "I want to blow him away."

Raye and Lita instantly turned to Ami. It was unlike Ami to be talking of boys and, more importantly, "blowing him away."

"Him? Him who?" Lita demanded. "Tell us."

Ami blushed a deep red. "Well, Zoicite asked me to go with him, but really it's nothing serious. We're just friends, two friends going to a dance together."

"Yeah, a very formal, romantic type of dance," Raye pointed out. "Why don't you admit it girl, you've got it bad."

"No worse than you have for Jadeite," Ami retorted.

Raye lowered her head, smiling with embarrassment. "Well, he is cute. And very sweet. He does everything I ask of him. It's really kind of cute watching him fall all over himself to please me."

Mina folded her hands together, her eyes shining bright. "I want this to be just like the last time Kunzite and I danced together. With the soft music in the background, and his arms holding me close, his hand resting in the small of my back. I can just picture my head on his shoulder, his long silver hair tickling my cheek." She sighed with anticipation.

Lita looked away from her friends. "Looks like I'm the only one without a boyfriend."

"OH OH! You should go with Nephrite, and then it really would be like the Silver Millennium," Mina bounced enthusiastically. "I know you two were way tight back then. You were even married. It would be so cool if you got back together in this time."

Raye grabbed Mina's ear. "Except he's with Molly."

Mina gasped. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry Lita."

Lita shook her head. "It's okay Mina. Yeah we were married, but it's not what you think. My planet was having some serious money troubles and Nephrite was from a wealthy family on Earth. So our families got together and got us married. It was arranged nothing more. It's lucky I got him. I was worried I was going to get stuck with a total jerk."

From the dressing stall, Serena called out. "Hey, Lita if you need a date, you should ask Erik's brother. He just arrived the other day from New Zealand and he's really cute."

"New Zealand?" Raye said. "I thought they were from Canada."

"Yeah," Serena replied. "But he was in New Zealand on a foreign exchange student thing. That's why he didn't come the same time Erik and his grandfather did. You'll really like him Lita. He really likes plants, especially flowers. He's been here two days and he's already started planting a large garden around their house."

"What do you think of this one, Mina," Ami asked the fashion expert of the group as she held up a sweet baby blue gown.

Mina nodded at her friend. "Go try it on, let's see you in it. So Serena, just how are things going with Erik? I hear that you guys are officially going steady."

"Uh huh, we are. He's such a wonderful guy. So prim and proper, I think he comes from a very prestigious family. He still uses the term 'courting' to describe our relationship. Not steady, not dating, it's 'courting,'" Serena giggled. "And unlike a certain guy I used to date, he's not afraid to make out in public. He always says it's none of their business anyway. Okay I'm coming out," she stepped out from the stall. The bodice framed her bosom and torso perfectly, the skirt covered even her feet. "Well?"

"Wow, you're going to be a hit at the ball. Erik won't know what hit him," Mina complimented her friends.

"But don't you think you're moving a little fast ," Raye asked. She remembered distinctly telling her friend to be careful. "Are you sure you're not just doing this to get over Darien, or worse get back at him?"

"I'm sure Raye," Serena answered, her voice completely serious. "He's different from Darien. With Darien, it felt like I should always act so grateful that he was with me. Like I didn't deserve him, like he could do so much better and I should be on my hands and knees thanking the gods we were together. Erik is always telling me how smart and pretty I am. He finds excuses to come spend time with me and he's not afraid to tell Reenie that he just wants it to be the two of us. With Darien, I always got this strange feeling like he had better things to do than see me. I'm really surprised I never realized it before. I never realized how wrong it felt before."

Raye just couldn't argue with Serena's logic. This was one of the few times that she actually made sense. "Just take it easy okay. I don't want to see you get hurt again," she pleaded.

* * *

Black Moon Flagship

Emerald sat in her room, just as she had been for the last two days. After Rubeus' harsh words, she just couldn't bring herself to leave. Tears stained her cheeks, ruining her mascara and foundation but she found she just didn't care.

A knock on her door went ignored but it didn't stop Sapphire from entering. "Emerald?"

Emerald didn't even glance up at him.

"Rubeus told me you haven't left your room in two days," he said. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, leave me alone," she ordered him.

"Now the Emerald I know wouldn't lock herself in a room for two days, crying her eyes out over nothing.," He sat down beside her. "Come on, tell me."

Emerald sighed. "Am I a tramp?"

Sapphire looked at her in wide-eyed confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Do I look like a tramp?," she said again. "Tell me the truth."

"What brought this on?"

"Rubeus said I looked like a tramp and Diamond would never…" she trailed off, forcefully holding back the sobs that wracked through her body.

Sapphire laughed. "Since when have you listened to Rubeus about anything?"

"Answer the question Sapphire. Do I look like a tramp?" she stood up to allow him a full view.

He eyed her. "I don't think you look like a tramp." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I think you look like a woman who is going over the top to try and get someone's attention."

"Then why isn't it working?" she bemoaned. "What is it about this little girl that is so attractive to him?"

Sapphire shrugged. "I think that's just the way it is. He loves her and it has nothing to do with how she looks or dresses. It's not about what she has or what you don't have. He just loves her. I've started to accept that fact. She's really very nice, she welcomed me into the neighborhood without any problems, and not just to impress Diamond either. That's just the way she is. You should meet her; I think she would be good for you."

He now stood up, looking over her attire critically. "Now, about the whole tramp thing; Rubeus does have a point. You could dress a little more modestly. I know some women think all men notice are a woman's assets; however, that's only because women tend to dress the way they want men to notice. You need to dress in a way that draws a man to look you in the eye not in the chest. I find I respect a woman more and am more attracted to her when she's not flaunting her physical beauty to death. You should also go a little easy on the makeup. I'm not saying you need to completely change who you are, on the contrary. You need to make a man see who you really are...on the inside." He thought for a minute. "Come with me." He grabbed her by the hand.

"Why? Where are we going?" she said as he dragged her along behind him.

"We're going to Earth. Diamond told me that Serena and her friends are going shopping for their gowns for the ball. We'll go meet them and they'll help you make Rubeus eat his words. And by the way, your name is Fiona, if anyone asks," he told her, teleporting them, following Serena's energy.

* * *

The girls were resting at the food court. Each one of them had found the perfect dress for the upcoming ball.

"I can't believe I found it," Mina gushed. "It looks like exactly like one I used to wear. Kunzite will be so surprised. It was his favorite dress." She clutched the garment bag to her chest.

Serena smiled for her friend as she dipped a few fries in a glob of ketchup. She looked up when she realized she saw someone she knew. "Hey look, it's Erik's brother. TOMMY," she stood and waved at the man. She grimaced when she noticed he was with another girl.

Lita felt her heart catch in her throat as the boy walked over to them. Serena was right. This boy was a hunk. He wasn't overly masculine in appearance, instead being very slender with dark brown hair that set his green eyes ablaze. He wore a simply black top and slacks, giving him a very put-together, albeit casual look. She could tell just by looking that this boy was extremely mature, possibly well read; but looking at his hands, she could see the calluses that come from hard work, probably from planting his garden.

"Hey Serena, this is a good friend of mine Fiona. We met in New Zealand. I had no idea she was moving here too," he explained the other girl.

Lita and Serena both let out huge sighs of relief. Good, she was just a friend.

"Nice to meet you," Serena smiled welcomingly at the young woman. "Please join us. Have some fries."

"I was wondering if you could help her with something," Tommy continued as they sat down at the table. "She wants a complete makeover, and I know nothing about fashion or cosmetics."

"Of course we'll help," Mina declared, standing up. "We can get started right now."

* * *

It surprised Emerald how quickly this moon brat and her friends had accepted her into their fold. She was a total stranger to them and yet they talked to her as though they had known her all their lives. Maybe there was something to what everyone was saying about her. She didn't dare open her mouth too much, she was too afraid she would say something stupid and make them hate her. Normally she didn't care, but this time, for some reason she didn't want that.

In the first clothing store they'd come to, she noticed how everyone was dressing. It was all so modest; nothing like she was used to wearing.

"All right, first thing we need to do is change the everyday wear," Mina declared. "I'm going to be brutally honest and say this super short dress is doing nothing for you."

Emerald clenched her fists but said nothing.

"So um, I'm going out on a limb and guess that your favorite is green," Mina gestured to her dress and boots. "And it is a very nice color on you." She flicked through a rack of tops, pulled out a sage green blouse, and held it up for comparison. "Yes, we'll try this one."

Everyone else sat off to the side. Sapphire watched amused as for the first time he had ever known her, Emerald was speechless. He couldn't believe how shy she was. Any other time she would be laughing her head off, insulting these girls in the same breath. Perhaps Rubeus had upset her more than he originally thought. It just confused him that she would let Rubeus upset her so. Why did she care what Rubeus thought of her. Unless...

He laughed out loud before he could stop himself as he figured it out. Serena and the other three looked at him. "Sorry about that," he blushed. "I just remembered I have something I need to do. I'll be back in a little while. Thank you for helping her, Serena, and for making her feel welcome. All of you."

Quickly he left the store. He had to go see a certain fiery redhead.

* * *

Rubeus stood in front of one of his mirrors. With the prince's order, the girls had assumed that meant they could take an indefinite leave of absence. He was personally glad for the peace and quiet. He had no idea why he had said those things to Emerald, especially that last bit. That was the worst way to tell her how he felt about her. Oh well, at least she didn't seem to notice it.

"I found out why Emerald was so upset," Sapphire's voice interrupted his thinking.

Rubeus didn't even turn. "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Did you really have to call her a tramp," Sapphire asked incredulously.

Rubeus snorted. "Figures she'd take it out of context. Leave it to her to only hear what she wants to hear."

"You didn't call her a tramp then?"

"No. I said and I quote, 'Because the way you dress and stand just screams 'Tramp!''," Rubeus replied. "She was whining up a storm about Diamond liking that sailor girl and not giving her a second look and it was getting so annoying. I mean, does she really have to go after the one man she can't have when there are so many who would die for her attentions."

"Like you," Sapphire asked with a knowing smirk.

"What? You think I like her? That is ridiculous, I just don't like hearing her whine. I swear that high pitched wail of hers busts my eardrums," Rubeus protested vehemently.

Sapphire laughed. "The man doth protest too much, methinks. Come on Rubeus, I wasn't born yesterday. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Ask her to the dance this Saturday. Everyone's going, even your girls have found escorts. Emerald's the only one without an arm to hang on. Ask her."

"No way! I don't do dances," Rubeus declared. "Getting all dressed up in those monkey suits and dancing to music concocted by dried up old fogies."

"Maybe but it could also be fun, and it would break Emerald's heart to have to watch everyone of her friends going to that dance with dates, especially knowing Diamond is among them," Sapphire pointed out. "Would it really kill you to go out of your way for once?"

"It might," Rubeus replied with a flippant shrug. "And it wouldn't be the first time I've gone out of my way for that ungrateful witch." He growled at Sapphire's pressuring look. "Fine, I'll ask her to the stupid dance. But don't expect anything else. This is the last time I do anything for her."

Sapphire smiled. "Good, I'm sure you'll both have a great time. I have to get back now, bye."

Rubeus rolled his eyes at the prince's younger brother as he left. Sometimes the boy seemed so much older than he was. Distant, aloof and unreachable; he was much like the prince himself had been until recently. Then there were times like this when Sapphire opened up a little more, especially when he was on a crusade to help make someone happy. His mind fell to thoughts of the dance he was suddenly roped into. From what he could gather from the girls, it was supposed to be a very romantic affair, but he would be damned if he was going to suddenly turn into the perfectly dry, fairytale prince-type. He only hoped Emerald would appreciate this.

* * *

When Sapphire arrived back at the clothing shop, all the girls were milling around what he assumed could only be Emerald. He was amused to think of her being fussed over this way. He was sure she was inwardly loving all the attention; she always had in the past.

Lita was the first to notice him standing off to the side. "Oh, he's back."

"Well go talk to him," Serena urged. "We're not done with her yet so stall him."

Lita nodded and rushed over to him. "Come on Tommy, let's go get some smoothies while we wait for them to finish."

Sapphire allowed the tall brown-haired girl to lead him away. "Is it going well then?"

"Yes yes, perfect. She just needs a trip to the beauty parlor for a haircut and she's golden," Lita told him. "But it's a surprise so you're not allowed to see until she's all done. So come on."

Sitting back at the food court with a couple of ice cold fruit smoothies,

"So, I heard you studied in New Zealand for a foreign exchange program. Are you in high school then?" Lita said.

Sapphire struggled to remember what his brother had told him about this world and its customs concerning education. "Yes, well I was. I graduated this year. I plan to go to university next autumn."

Lita's eyes lit with interest. "Really, what are you studying?"

Sapphire thought about his interests. What would he choose to study? "Horticulture," he finally replied. "I want to breed plants of all kinds, especially teas."

"That's such a coincidence. I love plants too, I want to own a florist, and a tea shop," she told him.

He smiled. "That is a coincidence."

Lita was thrilled to find someone who loved plants as much as she did. It was so easy to talk to him. She decided to just go ahead and jump all the way in, now that she had gotten her feet wet. "So, there's this dance this Saturday at my friend's school."

Sapphire nodded. "Yes, my brother told me about it. He's really excited. He just will not be quiet about your friend Serena. I swear, I had to shove a gag in his mouth last night, it was getting old."

Lita laughed. "Yeah, she really likes him too, but back to the dance. Since you're new in town, you probably don't have a date. Or do you plan to take Fiona?" Lita felt her insides cave in. There was a definite possibility that he and Fiona were more than just friends.

Sapphire shook his head. "No, Fiona is going with someone else. If you're asking, I'd love to be your companion." Sapphire was glad for the opportunity to get closer to this girl. She was so refreshing to talk to and they had so much in common. "That is, I'd be honored if you would accompany me to the dance."

Lita felt her heart swell with joy. "Oh yes! Yes I would love to go with you." Maybe she had finally found her special someone, after what felt like years of fruitless searching.

* * *

'Who could have thought that this seemingly simple plan could lead to this?' Wise Man thought to himself as he watched his little guest run back across the street.

Everything was going much differently than he had intended. It was supposed to be a simple operation. Play matchmaker for the prince and moon princess, change the future, take over, and possibly get rid of the little pink blob. However, that's not how things were happening. The prince wasn't just seducing the princess for the purposes of taking over the future. He was really falling for the heroine. He had spent the entire previous evening talking non-stop about his precious Serena.

This Serena was naiveté personified, so innocent despite what he knew she must have experienced. How could she be so kind to everyone she met, even when she knew nothing about them? Even Diamond's brother had thought so when he'd met her and Sapphire was not a very trusting person by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, he was a highly suspicious sort by nature and was always watching him for any sign that Wise Man might betray the Black Moon Clan. Of course, that had been the original plan but how would Sapphire know that?

Then there was that little rabbit, that Reenie. This little girl found any excuse to come and visit with him and despite his better judgment he enjoyed her visits. That just wasn't right and yet he knew nothing had felt so right in many centuries. He couldn't remember the last time he had held a small child on his lap and read stories and played such simple games. This child was one he had pledged to destroy so that they could take over the future and yet every opportunity he had, he just couldn't do it. Was he going soft? He had even given her permission to call him grandfather and he had no idea why. Why did he enjoy pretending that she was his granddaughter? Why was he suddenly enjoying this whole charade?

Inside, he knew he should pull out now. Leave the prince and the rest of his people to the lives that they had clearly chosen over the destiny they had tried so hard to give themselves. Or more, he should just destroy them and this planet quickly, as he had wanted to.

He sighed. He could not, not now. It was too late, he knew. He was too far gone to be able to consider acting on those nagging instincts. He cared too much about this little girl, this tiny princess who had only just begun to live. Looking at her, he was reminded of another tiny child that he had nearly died trying to save, a tiny little girl that he had even given up everything for.

As he thought of these memories, of that little child, he felt something he had not felt in so long. Sadness filled his throat and wetness slid down his cheek in a tiny droplet. He touched the offending wetness. A tear? But he had not wept in several millennia. Nevertheless another joined it, followed by many brothers and sisters, all falling from his eyes.

He couldn't do it. He simply could not take this little girl's life from her. He couldn't destroy this planet that was making him feel things he hadn't felt for so long. For the first time since he could remember, he felt like a person again, not the demon he had portrayed himself to be for all this time.

Who could have thought that this seemingly simple plan could lead to such drastic changes for all of them? Who could have imagined it? Fate had a strange sense of humor.

* * *

"Okay, she's all done," Mina announced.

Lita and Sapphire turned their attentions to the ladies. Mina and Serena stood out front with Ami and Raye blocking their view of Emerald/Fiona.

Serena seemed so excited. "Are you ready to see? She looks so nice."

Sapphire nodded. He was positive this experience would be good for Emerald and would certainly make Rubeus take notice.

"All right Serena. Drum roll, please," Mina cued her friend who began doing an imitation of a drum roll for their amusement. "Presenting the new and improved, Fiona."

Ami and Raye stepped revealing a much different Emerald than he had left with them.

She wore a basic black slimming skirt that went to her knees and a sage green peasant blouse. Her shoes were of a more simplistic nature, simple green sandals with a low heel. Her hair was shorter, shoulder length and seemed wavier than before. A small bit was pulled back in a pink dragonfly barrette that stood out beautifully in her granny-smith apple hair, which in turn made her hair color standout as well. Her make-up was taken down several levels, to simple earth tones around her eyes and a light blush. In place of the garish red lipstick was a shimmering colorless gloss bringing out her lips natural color. She looked years younger, almost as young as the girls who had dressed her. So very pretty.

Emerald looked with unsure eyes. It seemed the change in wardrobe had wrought a much deeper change in her. She actually appeared very shy and insecure, as though just a few hours with these girls had given her the permission to act the way she really felt inside. She looked and acted just like the Emerald he had grown up with.

"Does it look alright?" she said with a quiet voice.

He smiled in a brotherly fashion. "Now this is the Emerald I know," he answered with a whisper.

"We even threw in a formal gown. We're going to find her a date to the dance on Saturday," Mina declared.

Sapphire shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I already know someone who is planning to ask her. Thank you ladies. I had best get her back home before she is missed." He looked at Lita and kissed her hand. "I will see you on Saturday, Lita."

Emerald nodded her thanks to the girls. She wasn't sure what she thought of them, this Serena and her friends. She felt like she wanted to call them her friends but hesitated. This was still the girl who had her prince's attentions, but she was beginning to see why. It was extremely hard not to like Serena and she was never good at hard tasks.

She followed Sapphire to a safe place to teleport back to the ship. "So…who is planning to ask me to the dance? And do I really look alright? That Serena and her friends were so exhausting. Pushing me from shop to shop, trying dresses and shirts and pants on me like I was doll, especially that Mina. So irritating, I am so glad to get away from them."

Sapphire chuckled. He had expected that. "Trust me, you look stunning. Rubeus isn't going to be able to resist you."

"Rubeus," Emerald all but shrieked. "He's the one you've got asking me to the dance? Why not set me up with a rattlesnake while you're at it?"

"Just trust me on this alright," he told her. "It's done you some good this far, so you might as well see it through."

Now in a deserted section of the mall, the two of them vanished.

* * *

Rubeus had to nail his feet to floor to keep from falling over when Emerald appeared with Sapphire. His jaw dropped as he eyed the vixen before him.

"Well Rubeus? Does the way I look and stand still scream 'tramp'?" she said with a cocky smirk.

He sneered. "Well no, but the way you're talking sure does." Sapphire kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"

Emerald wanted to remark at the insult but Sapphire's hard look stopped her. Suddenly she wanted Rubeus' approval more than anything. "I thought I needed a change after what you said. Is this kind of woman you like to see?" She stepped closer to him.

Rubeus gulped as she stepped into unfamiliar territory. He had wanted her to comment to his slant on her, to get offended, so that they could descend into their usual bickering. He didn't know what to do with this new Emerald. "I…I think…" he felt his breathing become short and panicky. He couldn't remember the last time his eyeline had been drawn to her eyes and not her breasts. Now he noticed how beautiful the expression in her soft brown eyes were. They shimmered up at him with anticipation, waiting for his answer. "I think…you…"

Sapphire nudged his back, earning him a sharp glare.

"You look very nice," he finally managed.

She pushed a stray hair back. "Just nice?"

Awkwardly he shook his head. "No not just nice, you look beautiful." He slowly touched her cheek trying to hold back the feelings that filled his soul. She had done this for him? No, it wasn't the looks that mattered but the whole concept that she had made an effort to change her appearance just to please him was overwhelming.

He remembered the first time he had met her when they were children. He remembered sticking her green pigtails in the inkwells and tying her shoe laces together and making her trip. He remembered poking her playfully with his quill just to get her to shriek at him. He thought of when they had grown into teenagers and he had suddenly felt his thoughts change from toads and bugs to thoughts of pretty girls, and he had wanted so badly to put his arms around her and feel her lips beneath his own. It was at that time that they had begun to serve their prince however and her eyes were all for him and Rubeus had felt his heart sink into his soul. She went from a sweet, innocent young girl to dressing like a brazen hussy. He had wanted to scream at her for it, so he did. He had spent the last ten years finding any reason he could find to belittle and demean her. Trying to convince himself that he hated her and all women because all women were sluts who only used their looks to get a man's attentions.

Now here she was again. The innocent, sweet young girl he had longed for when he was still just a boy. She was looking at him with the most adorably insecure look, wanting so bad to earn his approval. She had come back to him at last.

Slowly, unsurely, he put his arms around her, as he had wanted to do for so long. He let his hand land on the small of her back and pulled her close.

"I have waited so long for you to come back," he told her.

She cocked her head curiously. "What do you mean? I've been here all the time."

He brushed his lips over her hair. "We both know that wasn't the real you," he whispered in reply.

It was then that she understood. She understood why he was so often cruel to her. She felt a strange feeling pooling in her heart, emotion wanting to flow from her. All this time she had chased after a man who would never have eyes for her, and ignored the one man who had cared enough for her to be willing to tell her the truth, no matter how brutal. She buried his face in his chest, unable to force back the soft sobs.

As Rubeus held her close, soothingly rubbing her back, Sapphire decided it was time to take his leave. After all, he had some clothes shopping to do of his own now that he had date to this dance everyone was so excited about.

AN: Wow! I have never written a chapter this long in my life. I hope you enjoyed it as I know it was very long in coming.


	20. Cinderella

Bye Bye Love

THANK YOU MEPHIBOSHETH

AN: Now that we all know (or we should) that Erik is Diamond, and Tommy is Sapphire and Fiona is Emerald, I will be referring to them by their real names, just remember no one else knows whom they really are yet.

Find the Music Video Series of this very fanfic on www . youtube . com / user / Chibikan? feature =mhum

Chapter 20: Cinderella

"GAHHH!" A crash echoed through the throne room as Endymion threw yet another vase against the wall. Listening to the senshi plan was infuriating. In particular, Mina annoyed him with her slightly patronizing phraseology.

"_Well duh. They do what they have to do to make Crazy-King happy and keep him from getting crazier. We do what we have to, to stop them."_

They did not know he heard them. How could they possibly know that he was watching and listening in on their every move?

"So they think I'm crazy do they? They've enlisted the aid of the senshi," Endymion punched a hand against the stone wall and bit his lip, wincing at the pain. "And I've broken my hand. That does it. I am done playing games. It's time I took matters into my own hands." He stomped into a connecting room. In the center of the room was a silver bowl filled with water. "I'll take care of this Erik myself," he gazed into the water focusing on the man he had seen in Serena's dream.

* * *

Diamond stood in front of his mirror, examining his outfit. On his lapel, he fixed a lily.

"Wow brother, you've gone all out, haven't you," Sapphire breathed. "You even hired a horse-drawn carriage. She lives across the street."

Diamond looked at his brother. "Yes I have. My fair princess dreams of fairytales, so I shall give her one. Shouldn't you be on your way to pick up your fair lady?"

Sapphire nodded and picked up a mixed bouquet that he had purchased for her. "Yeah, do I look alright," he gestured to his azure tuxedo and white cummerbund. "Brother, I wasn't too sure before, but I'm glad we came to Earth and I'm glad you're so happy with Serena. I'm also glad you've given up all thoughts of revenge." Sapphire waited for a moment. Diamond had never said that he had given up their plans of world domination and revenge against those of Crystal Tokyo.

Diamond looked at his reflection. "Yes...I guess I have." What a change he had been through in such a short time; he had no idea all of this would happen but he was glad it had.

Sapphire grinned at his brother's back and left to pick up his date.

* * *

Endymion stared with shock at the prince of the Black Moon, whom he remembered from before his wife had been placed in sleep. Of course, it made so much sense. He threw his head back and laughed.

"This is going to be easier than I thought. I just need my past self," he focused on the water again and saw his past self asleep.

* * *

Serena was just finishing her dressing when the doorbell rang downstairs. "Oh Luna, he's here, he's here." Her smile reached from ear to ear. "How do I look?" She spun around.

"Very lovely, just like the princess you are," Luna told her, trying hard not to cry. Memories of the Moon Kingdom flooded the poor kitty's head and she couldn't help but remember the old days.

There was a knock on her door. "Serena, sweetheart, your young man is here."

"You can come in Daddy. I'm dressed," she said.

Ken came in and gaped at his only daughter. He too brushed tears away from his eyes. "Oh, my baby's all grown up."

Serena hugged her dad. "Daddy, I'm just going to a dance, it's not like I'm getting married."

"I know but…oh get down there already," he grabbed a tissue from the box on her desk and blew his nose.

Serena walked passed her father and to the stairs. She stopped and looked down at the man who had so quickly left his mark on her very soul.

Diamond gazed up at his princess. He felt his heart fill with emotions that he could not readily identify. He had known for a few days that he was no longer pretending, no longer simply trying to seduce her into being his and ruining Crystal Tokyo. No, he really truly loved her and wanted to spend every available moment he had by her side. He wanted to do what that other man had failed miserably to do. He wanted to make her feel beautiful and special. He wanted to spend every moment he was with her letting her know how she made him complete and how grateful he was to have her.

She slowly descended the stairs, and he extended his hand. "You are so beautiful, positively radiant," he whispered as he took her pink-gloved hand.

"Thank you," she replied. "You look wonderful too."

"Now don't keep her out too late," Ken told him firmly. "I want her home by midnight at the latest, understand?"

Diamond nodded. "Don't worry sir; I will have her home by midnight. Come my Cinderella, let us be off."

Serena blushed at the new nickname. "How are we getting there? Walking?"

He shook his head. "No no no. Walking is most certainly not the way for Cinderella to be going to a ball. Cinderella needs her pumpkin carriage," he gestured to the horse drawn carriage sitting in the street. "Sorry I couldn't swing a pumpkin but I hope this will suffice?"

Serena gaped at the sight for a moment before flinging her arms around him. "It's wonderful, so romantic."

He held her close. "I'm glad you like it. Now, we have until at least eleven-thirty and the ball won't wait." He helped her into the carriage and sat down beside her. "Driver, to the dance."

* * *

While the prince took his princess to the ball, Wise Man was given the pleasure of having Reenie for the evening. She watched out the window as Serena left with Diamond.

"So little one what shall we do first; a game, a video, or perhaps a story?"

Reenie climbed excitedly on the man's lap. "A story, a story please."

"Very well. Once upon a time, the Earth was ruled by a great king and his fair queen…"

* * *

The dance had drawn quite a crowd. Elegant gowns and fine tuxedos milled together in the dozens. Classical music echoed from the school.

Raye and Jadeite were the first couple there. Her gown was embellished by myriads of tiny beads that caught the light with a subtle glimmer. Drops of crystal light adorned her ears, throat, and hair. Her tiara proclaimed Raye a princess among women, and she was.

Jadeite was looking positively dashing in his simple, elegant black tuxedo, red vest and tie. His blonde hair was slicked down by a handful of gel, giving him that extra bit of polish.

She and Jadeite stood patiently at the door of the school, as it was her job to greet the guests as they arrived.

Ami and Zoisite arrived together, talking animatedly.

"So you see, I believe that Dumbledore was purposely leading Harry on each one of those foolhardy quests of his," Zoisite told her. "Harry was bred by Dumbledore from the beginning to be the hero or in lieu of that, the fall guy."

"I never even considered it, but it makes so much sense," Ami agreed. "In fact, the whole concept seems kind of familiar. Hey Raye," she said, briefly acknowledging her friend before returning to her engrossing conversation with Zoisite. "So I take it you don't like Dumbledore very much then?"

Raye giggled. Ami was always like this now. She expected it, of course. It was wonderful that Ami now had someone who liked to talk about books. Admittedly, none of the other girls really read that much.

Lita arrived after Ami. Pastel pink roses making her look like a flower garden accented her sage strapless gown. She and Sapphire walked arm-in-arm and she laughed at a joke he had just told. She wasn't sure if romance was in the air or not, but friendship certainly was.

Raye gasped when she saw Mina coming with Kunzite. Her friend glowed in her shimmering gold gown. The pick up skirt style embraced her figure and caught the light all at once, and upon her perfectly curled hair lay a crown of rich red roses. Kunzite was a remarkable sight in his classic black tuxedo and gray vest. The way he carried himself spoke of nothing less than royalty. In addition, the way he held Mina, his arm surrounding her protectively as they walked, let her friend know that Mina was in good, loving hands.

* * *

Off in a shadowy area, Emerald and Rubeus appeared together. Rubeus had been against the fancy garb that Emerald had attempted to make him wear. (_"Look I'll take you to the dance but I'll be damned if I go looking like a stuffy suit!_) Eventually they had struck a compromise, he would wear a tuxedo but it would be in a design of his choosing. Even still, he looked exceedingly handsome, yet macho, in his mossy oak alpine camouflage tuxedo with black satin edging.

Innocently gorgeous were the only words he could think of to describe (in his head only) the woman on his arm. White was a good color on her.

"Thank you for bringing me tonight," she said only loud enough for him to hear.

He squeezed her hand. "Well, a man likes to show off his prize and baby you're one hot prize in that dress." His tone said what his words didn't, that he thought she was beautiful and admired her very much.

She slapped his arm. "You are such a pig." Yet, she had also heard what was not said.

"Oink oink baby," he teased as they began walking up to the door. Now that they had learned how to listen with their hearts, they found satisfaction in each other's company.

* * *

Inside the dance was underway. Everyone was dancing to the classy music, feeling like princes and princes, lords and ladies.

Ami and Zoicite were hand in hand, dancing as smoothly together as they had done in the past. Zoicite, in his fine white tuxedo and blue vest, twirled Ami and brought her into a more intimate embrace; he wanted nothing more than that this evening would never end.

"Do you remember the last time we danced together like this," Jadeite asked his fiery princess.

Raye thought. "I think I do. It was just before the moon kingdom was attacked, I think. Is that right? It was at Serenity and Endymion's engagement ball."

"That's right, and do you remember what I said to you then?" He laid his cheek against hers and whispered the words in her ear.

Outside, the horse-drawn carriage finally rolled up to the school. Locked in a deep, passionate kiss, Serena and Diamond barely noticed.

The driver cleared his throat. When that did not garner any notice, he said, "We're here, sir," .

Diamond unwillingly broke the kiss and stood up, exiting the carriage before offering his hand to Serena. "Come my Cinderella."

Serena took his hand and let him help her out of the carriage. "I'm so nervous. What if I klutz out and fall and make a complete fool of myself?"

He pulled her close to him and soothed her with a light kiss. "Then I'll just pick you right back up."

Serena sighed and leaned into his embrace. "Okay, I'm ready."

Gracefully, Diamond placed her hand over his and led her into the school.

People dancing around in elegant steps filled the gymnasium, which bore resemblance to an extravagant ballroom. The current dance was just ending when they entered and nearly every head turn to look at the couple.

In her satin pink princess ball gown shimmering in the bright lights, Serena was easily the most beautiful one there.

At least she was in the eyes of her friends who were staring at her as though she was once again Moon Princess Serenity entering one of the many elegant balls they had participated in during the Silver Millennium.

Sapphire, Rubeus and Emerald fought against the compulsion to bow to their prince, as they had learned to do since birth. It was difficult breaking an age-old habit. Sapphire looked up with pride at his brother in his snow-white military style jacket with gold epaulets and white slacks with gold tuxedo trim.

Nervously, Serena let Diamond guide her down the stairs, trying her hardest not to be clumsy. She was fine until she reached the final stair when she accidently stepped on the hem of her gown, shrieking as she fell into Diamond's strong arms.

"Are you alright, milady," he whispered.

She nodded as she straightened up and tried to act as if it had not happened. "Yes Erik, I'm fine."

Diamond took her hand. "Then we should dance. That is why we came is it not? Cinderella must dance with her prince, should she not?"

The instrumental version of "So this is Love" began playing as he led in her in waltz. Everyone cleared the floor to watch the pair.

Raye saw the look that the man gave her best friend and sighed. She would always worry, it was her nature, but she also knew that this man thought the world of Serena. She was satisfied; her friend could not be in better hands. She looked at Jadeite, who despite the glorious entrance of Serena and Erik only had eyes for her. And there, that same glow was his eyes, for her.

Kunzite and Mina stood nearby. "Forget the plan," Kunzite whispered to Jadeite. "No matter what Endymion wants, he's lost her and there is nothing we can do."

From his place beside Lita, Sapphire beamed as he watched his brother. Until they had come to this world, none of them even knew what love was. He had feared losing his brother, the only person who he had ever cared for and whom had been the only ever to care for him, but now he felt only peace about the situation. His brother was truly happy for the first time in his life and was fully opening his heart to another. Even Sapphire could not boast that accomplishment. Moreover, he knew Serena would never take his brother completely. He had heard the phrase "gaining a daughter/son" many times when one talked of their family getting married. It seemed he would be gaining a sister, for Serena would never even think of leaving him out.

Rubeus looked at Emerald as she looked at Diamond wistfully. He feared that she might still be longing for the prince.

She looked up at him, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. "I never thought I would ever see him smile like that. I wished… I wanted it to be me who made him smile," she confided in him. "I guess that's why they call it a crush." She turned and buried her face in his chest letting the tears flow.

Rubeus fought the urge to glare at the prince and simply put an arm around her. After all, the prince's loss was his gain. However, that did not change that the prince had hurt her, even though it was clearly unintentional.

* * *

In Zoisite's healing sleep, Darien dreamt of nothing. He could not even move, for paralysis was a side-effect. He was almost fully recovered and it was time for him to begin to awaken.

"Darien..." A familiar voice jolted him into full awareness. Instantly the dreamlessness faded to reveal the same desolate earth he came to at the end of each of his nightmares.

"Where am I?" He whirled around looking for some sign of who had interrupted his peace like this. He thought he was done with the nightmares. "Please just leave me alone! I already lost Serena thanks to you," he shouted to the mysterious nothing.

A shadowy figure appeared before him. Scrutiny revealed that the figure closely resembled him, only much older.

"Forgive me for interrupting your much needed sleep, Darien. I know I was wrong to keep you from Serena," the man began. "I had only wanted to prepare you for what was coming. I did not expect this." The figure concentrated and instantly, Darien saw a silhouette of Erik appear. "This is what your Serena has fallen in with." He waved his hand and Erik became Prince Diamond, the black moon on his forehead standing out like a sore thumb.

Darien stepped back. "That black moon," he began.

"You understand then," Endymion concluded. "You must go to her, warn her. Before everything is destroyed."

Darien looked away. "Look, you already ruined my life. Serena hates me and she loves someone else. I should never have listened to you."

"Then you are not going to fulfill your destiny?"

"The only destiny I want, is one where Serena is happy. I wasn't the one to give her that, but if someone else can, then I won't interfere."

Endymion sighed. "Very well, but listen. I can understand your reasoning, but you are still Tuxedo Mask. It is still your job to protect her. Right now, she is in danger. You owe it to her to reveal his true identity. Here, just take this stone," he handed Darien a prism. "Find them, and use this. This crystal will negate any magical disguises."

Darien took the stone and felt himself finally allowed to move again. He had a job to do.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock and everyone had been dancing for several hours.

Diamond had noticed Serena tiring, no doubt from the constant movement. He didn't feel fatigued at all; he could swear he had been floating the entire time, but he decided to let them take a short break.

"Would my Cinderella like a glass of punch," he asked.

"I would like some punch, but please stop calling me Cinderella," Serena told him.

He whispered teasingly right in her ear. "Why not; it certainly fits. We came in a carriage, you look like a fairytale princess in your gown, and you need to be home by midnight," he put his hands behind his back. "The only thing we're missing is a pair of glass shoes." He brought his hands back out from behind his back with a pair of exquisite glass slippers.

She gasped at the extravagant gift. "Erik you really shouldn't have done this. They're way too expensive and I'm not a real princess. Only a real princess deserves to wear something so fancy."

Diamond discreetly read her thoughts. She was thinking of that Darien again, and how he had always made her feel like less of a person, let alone a princess. He kissed her. "Serena, my darling, what that man did to you, under the guise of love, was unconscionable and unforgiveable." He knelt before her and replaced her simple dress shoes with the glass slippers. "As far as I am concerned, you are a real princess, more real than any fairytale princess could be."

Serena smiled down at him, her eyes brimming with tears. All week she had struggled with her heart over this. She could not help remembering how Darien had broken her heart and wondering why. She could not help remembering the insecurities that had filled her mind. If she was not good enough for Darien, how could she be good enough for anyone else, let alone someone as sophisticated and well bred as Erik obviously was? All at once, her flaws had seemed more pronounced to her, and she wanted to change them but she did not know how.

However, the look in this man's eye was nothing less than one of pure love. When he stood up again, she didn't feel so tired or thirsty anymore.

* * *

Kunzite's hand rested in the small of Mina's back as they danced. His eyes danced over the figure in his arms.

"I think I missed this most of all," Mina told him.

Kunzite petted her hair. "We've been apart far too long my princess. I am thankful that you have given me another chance. I am thankful that you have given us another chance."

"I lost you once," she whispered. "I didn't want to lose you again. I tried to be strong for all of them. I don't think they even knew how much I really remembered. They could barely remember what all Queen Serenity told us on the moon. I tried to hate you for what you did to us and I knew that Serena was only doing what she had to, to protect us and stop Beryl but…when I got home after that battle…" she trembled and buried her face in his chest to keep the others around her from noticing her tears.

Kunzite pulled her away and offered her a handkerchief. "I understand, my darling. I do not blame you. It was my own fault. I love you." He kissed her lips to seal the vow. She returned it with every drop of passion she had within her.

* * *

Sapphire would have been happy to watch his brother and his girlfriend dance the night away. He and his brother had always been close and it pleased him to no end to see his brother so happy.

However, Lita was not about to let him simply watch. "Come on, Tommy, dance with me," she begged.

Sapphire smiled. "Alright, but you'll have to teach me. I'm afraid I'm not much of a dancer."

She was more than willing to teach him the steps that she had taught herself (believing they would help her be more feminine). "Would you like me to come help you with your garden again tomorrow," she asked, recalling the previous day when she had come over.

"Yes, I would like that," he replied. "But perhaps we could skip hosing each other down."

She pouted playfully. "Aww, that was the best part. You really do like plants and flowers, don't you? I've never met a guy, besides Darien, who openly likes flowers."

Sapphire shrugged. "I like making things grow. I like the feeling I get when I plant a seed and a few weeks later, it sprouts. I like the vibrant colors that they make when they bloom. I like knowing that I'll never know what colors I'll get until they unfurl their silken petals."

Lita listened to his poetic speech with awe. She had never really thought of plants that deeply before. Yes, she loved them, but she had never thought of the deeper side of it. She wondered what it would be like to be with a man like him.

"My brother promised me he would show me such pretty flowers…" he said, not thinking.

"Huh?"

Sapphire remembered belatedly that Lita did not know what he was yet. "Nothing…" he quickly answered.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Raye approached the microphone on the dais. "Is everyone having a great time?" she asked.

Everyone gave their approval of the dance.

"Well, it's time to announce the King and Queen of tonight's ball, followed by the last dance of the night," she took an envelope from one of the judges. "And the King and Queen is Erik Sage and Serena Tsukino!" She applauded for her friend.

Off to the side, Serena was with Diamond mopping up a punch spill she had a made on the floor. Ami and Lita rushed over to them.

"Serena, Erik, get up there," Lita urged them.

"What, what happened?" Serena asked oblivious.

"You and Erik were just named King and Queen of the Ball," Ami replied. "Go on, we'll finish cleaning this up."

Blushing, Serena and Diamond went up to the dais where Raye stood with a pair of crowns, capes, and scepters.

"Congratulations you two," Raye said as she literally crowned her best friend. She took the opportunity to lean in to Diamond. "Fair warning, you hurt her, I kill you," she whispered. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Diamond replied. What would the priestess do if she knew who and what he really was? What would Serena do he wondered.

As if on cue, mist began to fill the ballroom. One by one, the guests dropped unconscious. Only Serena, Diamond, the girls, the Shitennou, Sapphire, Rubeus and Emerald remained conscious. Immediately everyone was on their guard.

"What's going on?" was the question on everyone's minds.

Serena instinctively clung to Diamond. Dread filled her mind, as though she knew something terrible was about to happen.

A rose flew through the air and struck Diamond's hand as it passed, forcing him to release Serena. Serena stared with fear at the rose. Once upon a time, that rose had meant safety and protection to her, but now…

"How dare you toy with this sweet girl's heart," Tuxedo Mask called from his position in the window. Serena recalled that this was how he had first appeared to save her just a year ago. He leaped from the windowsill and landed between them.

"Tuxedo Mask, what are you doing?" Serena demanded.

"Serena, there's no point in playing secret. He already knows who you are and by relation who we all are. Same for his brother and those two over there," he gestured to Rubeus and Emerald. "That's why they didn't fall asleep with the other civilians."

"What are you talking about? Tuxedo Mask, Darien, you've lost it," Serena told him.

Kunzite looked at Zoisite. "I thought he would be better when he woke up."

"So did I. Something's happened," Zoisite told him. "Something does not feel right."

"I'm talking about this," Tuxedo Mask pulled out the black prism. "Negate," he shouted. Light emanated from the crystal and coated both Diamond and Sapphire.

They felt their disguises fall apart and looked back at the shocked girls.

Lita shrieked and pulled away from him when she saw the black moon on his forehead. "Tommy." She felt her heart plummet. She had been entertaining fantasies of a romance with an enemy.

"Sapphire actually," he told her.

Lita joined her friends, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

Serena wasn't much better. Seeing Erik, the perfect gentleman, the man who made her feel so special, become this stranger tore her apart. "And who are you actually?"

"I am Prince Diamond of the Black Moon Family, ruler of Nemesis," he replied, bowing his head. "The man you know as grandfather, Samuel Sage, is really my head advisor, Wise Man."

She shook her head, trying to clear the fog that suddenly made it hard to think. "All this time…you've been lying to me all this time?"

"It was the only way I could get close to you," he said. "Sailor Moon, Serenity," he reached out a hand for her, wanting to comfort her and reassure her.

She pulled away. An arm fell around her.

"Don't touch her," Raye commanded protectively.

"How dare you think you can use our best friend, our princess and get away with it," Lita reached into her pocket and pulled out her star wand, intending to transform.

"Well, well, isn't that a fine how-do-you-do," Emerald laughed. She, Rubeus and Sapphire got between the scouts and their prince. "You find out he's from another planet and all of a sudden, he's the enemy, even though he's done nothing to hurt any of you."

Rubeus glowered. "I wonder if they'll remember that were it not for him, we would have taken over this pathetic planet a long time ago."

"Stop it both of you," Diamond commanded. "I can fight my own battles." He tried to approach Serena again only to be blocked by Mina, Lita and Raye. Ami was leading Serena away. "I never intended to hurt you," he called.

Serena looked back at him for a brief moment. Her eyes were filled with tears of betrayal and pain. He wanted to rush past the girls, take her in his arms, and wipe away those tears.

"Serena…milady," he said, trying to convey his feelings.

She seemed to understand and struggled against her friend. She reached a hand out for him. She wanted to hear his explanation, to understand why he did it.

"Serena, come on," Ami coaxed her out a side door.

Diamond tried to rush forward. "Serena." He stopped at the barricade the other three girls formed. "Let me pass."

"We don't want to fight," Raye told him. "But we will if we have to. Get out of here, all of you."

Sapphire laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on brother, you can talk to her tomorrow. When she's had time to think about this. We really don't want to fight either."

Diamond reluctantly allowed Sapphire to lead him to the opposite side door. His brother was right. Tomorrow would be a better time to discuss this with her. He had seen her trying to break away from Ami. She had been willing to hear him out. She would be just as willing to listen tomorrow. He recklessly threw two more words at her departing figure. The two most important words in the world, right now. "I'm sorry." He didn't even know if she heard him or not.

Rubeus and Emerald covered their exit, ensuring the scouts didn't get any ideas.

* * *

Outside, in the school's courtyard…

"Ami, let me go," she begged. "Please…I have to…"

Ami shook her head. "No Serena, you can't. I know you like him, but he's the enemy. Darien's right this time; he's just using you."

Serena was a trembling mess. "I can't believe he lied to me," she cried. "I thought he loved me. Please, I have to talk to him."

"He's gone," Raye said, coming out with the others.

Tuxedo Mask was with them. "I'm sorry, Serena. I wish I hadn't had to…"

"Then why did you!" Serena shouted at him. "Why did you have to stick your nose in?"

"I just wanted to protect you," he replied. "Maybe we're not together anymore but I…"

"I don't need you to protect me!" she screamed. "Not like this! Just leave me alone! You ruined everything!" She turned and fled as best she could out of the school, trying not to fall in her gown.


	21. Uncertainty

Bye Bye Love

THANK YOU MEPHIBOSHETH

Chapter 21: Uncertainty

Ruined Moon Kingdom Palace – Computer Room

"Damn you, just tell me where she is!" a man shouted at a tiny hologram.

The form of a dignified woman with dumpling pigtails crossed her arms. "I don't know why you keep coming here, Phoebus. I'm not telling you where I sent her. It's certainly none of your business."

"She's my daughter!" Phoebus hollered. His long golden yellow hair flopped into his eyes as he bent down to her level and looked into her holographic eyes. "Of course it's my business."

"You didn't seem to care about a thousand years ago," Serenity replied. "If you had cared, you would have been with us during the last battle."

"You wouldn't let me be there, remember?"

"Only because you had to side with him, traitor!" Serenity snapped back. "You betrayed the Silver Alliance!"

"What you and the rest did to he and his family was wrong. You know it," Phoebus shoved a digit at her. "I couldn't just sit back and watch. I was hardly siding with him; I was doing what was right. And because of that you banned me from even seeing my baby girl one last time. Next thing I know she's dead and you've sent her spirit, with her guardians and that Earth prince, to be reincarnated. And now, you're refusing to tell me where she is. I'm not taking no for an answer any longer. You tell me, Serenity or so help me…"

"You'll do what? I'm just a hologram, Phoebus."

Just as Phoebus was about to spit back a retort, static and it's annoying buzz appeared on the screen behind Serenity's tiny form. The static cleared to reveal a lovely young girl with a hairstyle that Phoebus would recognize anywhere. Tears poured down her cheeks.

_"Serena," another young girl, blue hair framing her face, said wrapping her arms around her. _

_"It's alright, Serena. It's going to be okay."_

_Three more girls, trailed by three handsome men, joined the blue haired one._

_"Yeah Serena, we won't let him hurt you,"another young woman, the tallest said._

Phoebus smirked, but only for a brief moment as his face became creased by a concerned frown. "That's the Earth isn't it?" He wanted to kick himself. The one place he had not thought to search. He had searched other Solar Systems, even other galaxies with no trace of his daughter. Serenity had hated Earth for so long, the possibility that their child would choose there had not even crossed his mind. No one else would tell him where Serenity had sent his daughter and her court; he supposed those were her orders. Royalty did, after all, pull a lot of strings. "She's sad…" He remembered with an aching heart the last time he had seen his daughter. Now here she was again, not quite his little girl anymore. "I'm going to Earth."

* * *

An hour later found the five girls at the temple. A quick call let the Tsukinos know that Serena was with them for a sleepover.

"Serena, are you alright?" Mina asked her friend for the tenth time.

Serena looked away. "Yes, Mina, I'm fine." They all knew she was lying but let it be. None of them were really "all right" at the moment.

Lita was in nearly the same shape as her friend, devastated by Tommy's, that is _Sapphire's_ deception. "You know, I wouldn't be so mad at him… I mean _them_, if they had just come out and told us who they were. I know we've had problems with the Black Moon, but we can forgive and forget right? But no, they had to lie. That's what really makes me mad."

"Yeah," Serena agreed. "And Reenie was really getting to like him too…" Suddenly her head snapped up. "Reenie! She's still over at their house!"

Raye was the first to her feet. "We have to go get her then. Who knows what they'll do to her!"

On the way, Serena couldn't help thinking that Reenie had been alone with the Wise Man a lot. The man had plenty of opportunity to do whatever he wanted to her. If the man had the magic to give them human disguises, identities and everything, surely he could have taken Reenie away and made them forget all about her. Yet, he hadn't. What did it mean?

* * *

At the "Sage" home, Raye took the lead and knocked on the door. Reenie answered it.

"Hey guys," she greeted, a little _too_ perky. Clearly, she'd had a lot of sugar in the past few hours.

"Did you have a good time at the party? Did Erik and Serena have a fight, he came back all alone and he looked very sad." The words all came out in a rush.

"Reenie," Raye began, trying to stay calm for Reenie's sake. "It's time for you to come home."

Reenie shook her head. "No it's not. Auntie Ellen and Uncle Ken said I could stay the night with Grandpa."

"Reenie, he's not really your grandpa. Remember those bad people who were after you? He's with them," Ami explained. "You have to come with us, quickly."

Reenie cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Grandpa isn't bad, are you Grandpa?" She turned around as Wise Man wheeled himself in.

"Little Rabbit, I have something I have to tell you," Wise Man began and he let his disguise fall. He levitated just at eyelevel with the little girl. "I am Wise Man of the Black Moon."

The little girl's face lit up with pure unadulterated joy as she launched herself at the old wizard. "GRANDPA! It really is you!"

Only instinct made Wise Man open his arms to catch her, lest she fall. Surprise colored the faces of all five girls.

"Reenie, get away from him," Raye ordered. "He's dangerous."

"He's not!" Reenie insisted. "And you can't tell me what to do! You're not my mommy!"

"No, but it's our job to protect you," Raye told her.

Wise Man held the little girl tighter. "You really are quick to judge, Miss Hino, Sailor Mars. Am I hurting her now? Have I done anything to harm her since we've been here?"

Raye had no answer for that.

Serena did. "He's got a point. He hasn't done anything, even before. It was Rubeus before. We never even heard of Wise Man until tonight. And he's had a lot of chances since he's been here."

She looked at Reenie. "Reenie are you sure you can trust him?"

"Yeah, I am. So can I please stay?"

She looked at Wise Man then at the girls.

"Serena, you're not really thinking…" Raye asked.

"I have to know," she looked back at Wise Man. "I'm going to give you a chance. Tonight, I'm going to be at the temple, but I'll be home early tomorrow and she'd better be there when I get back. If she has so much as a scratch on her, your butt is mine."

Wise Man nodded. "I accept your conditions and your threat is duly noted. Now I think it is a little late for this little one to be up. She should be getting to bed."

Reenie groaned. "But I don't want to go to bed yet."

Serena looked at the girls. "Come on guys. Let's let Reenie get to bed." As they were walking out, she turned back around and added as an afterthought. "And no more sweets. She's hyper enough."

AN: Okay I know Serena gave into Wise Man a little easily, but logically, she had no real reason to ban him from seeing Reenie. He has done nothing to give her such reason and obviously, Reenie trusts him.


	22. Sound Advice

Bye Bye Love

THANK YOU MEPHIBOSHETH FOR AN AWESOME EDITING JOB

Chapter 22: Sound Advice

Serena walked home alone the next morning with her head turned towards the sidewalk. She cringed remembering the night before.

_"Serena, are you crazy?" Raye shouted at her on the way back to the temple. "You just gave Reenie to the enemy!"_

_"No, Raye, I didn't," Serena insisted. "I just have this feeling we can trust him with her. Don't ask me how I know, 'cause I won't have an answer."_

_"Serena, Raye is right," Ami said. "He's with the enemy, the Black Moon."_

_"Who has done nothing in the last week to us. You saw Rubeus was even at the dance tonight, with Fiona," Serena pointed out. "They have been pretty good this past week."_

_"One week, Serena," Mina stated. "They could be leading into a false sense of security."_

_"For what reason? What do they have to gain by this charade?" Serena asked._

_"Um, let's see, Reenie and the future perhaps," Raye slapped her upside the head. "I know you like Erik or Diamond or whatever his name is, but get it through your head. He's evil! He's the enemy!"_

_Serena looked at Lita. "What do you think Lita? I know you liked his brother when he was Tommy. Do you think he's evil?"_

_Lita sighed. "I don't know what to think Serena. I wish I did."_

_"Me too," Serena said. "I don't know what to think. That's why I had to give this guy, Wise Man, a chance. He's the one Diamond listens to. If we can trust him, we can trust the rest of them. I wish I didn't have to make Reenie the guinea pig, but there's no other way to know for sure. And I have to know. I have to know before I give up on Diamond."_

"I have to know," she repeated what she had said the night before. A lone tear dripped down her cheek. She felt the epitome of selfishness putting Reenie in danger to find out what she so desperately needed to know, but she also knew there was no other way. "I just hope I'm right about them."

"And that's all you have to say on the incident?" an authoritative voice caught her ears. She looked up to see a police officer at the door of the Sage home.

"Yes Officer, that's all I know. My date and I smelled the faint odor of something foul and left the ballroom, or the gymnasium rather," Diamond (as Erik) told him.

The Officer wrote down Diamond's statement. "Well, thank you sir. If you have any more information, please come down to the station." The Officer turned and walked past Serena. She and her friends had been interrogated that morning. Everyone it seems had come up with the weird gas smell story.

Diamond turned to go back in.

"Wait," Serena called out hurrying over. "Erik, um…"

Diamond turned around. "Serena…" He had not expected her so soon. He knew that she usually slept in. He wanted to smile at the sight of her, but he was unsure how this meeting would go, and tried a smile anyway. It was awkward, but still warmed Serena's heart a little.

"Umm, what should I call you?" she asked timidly.

"You may call me Diamond, of course, but in public maybe we should stick to Erik" he told her. "I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair. How was he supposed to act around her now that she knew the truth? He wanted to drop to his knees and beg her forgiveness for his deception but restrained himself. He didn't want to scare her off. "You're here to get Reenie, I assume. She's still sleeping off her sugar rush. We've tried waking her but she's…"

"Like a rock, yes I know. Reminds me of myself actually. Then everything went all right? I would like to see of course, to be sure," she said.

He nodded. "Of course, come in."

"SERENA!"

Serena groaned audibly as Darien got in between them. "Darien, what are you doing here?"

"Don't go in there, Serena. It's obviously a trap," Darien held out his arms as though to shield her.

"Darien! Have you been following me?" she asked, perturbed.

Diamond frowned. "You know that constitutes stalking right? That police officer can't have gone too far, if you want to have him arrested."

"I'm starting to think I ought to," she concurred.

Darien frowned. "Serena, don't listen to this Black Moon flunky."

"Actually, I'm the prince. Get your roles right," Diamond stated.

"I'm not going to let you lead her into your trap," Darien persisted.

Serena massaged her temples. "Darien, I have to go in. Reenie's in there."

"Then have him bring Reenie out here," Darien said.

"She's asleep," Diamond told him. "She had a little too much sugar last night. That is why Serena is coming in, so that we don't have to wake her. She's a child who needs her sleep."

"Then I go in with her," Darien decided. "And you had better be prepared to get your ass kicked if anything different is going on."

Diamond looked at Serena and shrugged. "Very well. She's in the downstairs guest room."

Diamond led them into the guest room. "Now that she knows who we are, she begged Wise Man to make this room as pink and frilly as possible. As you can see, she also got bunnies put on the wallpaper. One of the more practical uses of our magic."

Serena giggled. "Again, a lot like me when I was little. Heck, there's still a lot of bunnies in my room."

He gestured to the bed. "And there you see, she is sound asleep, perfectly fine with a stuffed rabbit in her arms."

Serena cooed at the sight. "She really is adorable when she's asleep. It's when she's awake that she's a little spore." She petted the pink head gently. "Well, she seems perfectly all right. Darien, are you satisfied?"

Darien glared darkly at Diamond. "I don't trust him. How do we know she's really all right? How do we know they didn't put her in some sleep spell or something or that this is really even her?"

Diamond rolled his eyes. "Seriously, have you considered therapy? I'm sure we can find someone who specializes in your special brand of paranoia."

"You're just trying to seduce her into trusting you again," Darien spat out. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"Darien, stop it," Serena begged in a whisper. "You're going to wake Reenie."

"And you are just trying to play the hero to make her want you again," Diamond answered back. "You can't stand that whether she's with me or not, she'll never go back to you."

CRACK!

Diamond flew back against the wall, his nose and lip bleeding from the other man's punch. He wiped at the blood but it just smeared.

"Diamond," Serena jumped between them. "Darien, stop it! He is right, you're just jealous and you won't face the facts. Whether I'm with him or someone else, that someone else won't be you! Now get out!"

Darien looked down, ashamed of his actions. He had just last night decided he was going to accept her decision but look at what he had done.

"I'm sorry," he said simply. "I didn't mean…"

"Please, Darien. Just leave," she told him.

Darien nodded and left the house.

Serena turned back to Diamond and offered her hand. He took it and gingerly stood.

"You know, that's the first time anyone has ever hit me," he told her.

"I am so sorry about that. I am so embarrassed," she winced at the sight of his injuries and gasped as he leaned his head back. "No, don't do that, lean your head forward."

"But the blood will keep coming," he protested.

"Yes, but if you lean your head back, you run the risk of the blood going down your throat and choking," she took his hand. "Come on, let's let Reenie sleep and we'll get some ice for your nose and lip."

He let her take him into the kitchen. Sapphire was making a cup of coffee when they came in and he gaped at the sight. He had heard the arguing but had wisely stayed out of it.

"What the hell? What happened?" he asked.

"Darien hit him," Serena explained. "Where do you keep the ice?"

Sapphire reached into the freezer and pulled out an ice tray. "I think we have some Ziploc baggies in here somewhere too." He fumbled through a drawer, found said baggie, and placed a few cubes into the bag. "Here."

Serena took the proffered bag of ice and began gently putting it on Diamond's nose.

He winced and hissed. "Oww."

"Stop being such a baby. Just keep this on it, it'll feel better in a bit. And keep that head bent forward," she told him. "Can I leave Reenie here a little while longer? I think I need to take a walk before I try waking her up."

Sapphire nodded. "Sure, she'll be fine. Umm, how's Lita?" He ventured.

"She's hurt. So am I. Both of you lied to us," Serena said, noting the flinch from both men. "If you had just told us the truth from the beginning, well who knows? Maybe you should go see her and apologize. Taking a gift would not be a bad idea either. Warning, it is rumored that she was kicked out of her previous school for fighting, so make sure you're prepared to be beaten to a bloody pulp."

Sapphire grimaced. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Serena," Diamond said. "I'm sorry…"

She gave him a sad smile. "I know. I just need to think about this a little more. We can talk later. Head forward."

He laughed sheepishly and bent his head forward again, the ice pressed firmly to the injury.

* * *

Once again walking the streets of Azabu Juuban, Serena finally allowed herself to consider Diamond. Could she really take him back? What would her friends say? Her walk led her to the park. Tired of all her thinking and from the night before, she sat down at the first bench she saw.

A well-dressed man sat on the bench beside her. In his mouth, he held a meerschaum pipe. Serena found herself staring at his golden hair, pulled back into a ponytail and his short goatee. It was somehow... familiar.

"It's beautiful day to sit in the park, is it not, young lady?" the man asked her, as if he did not notice her staring.

Serena caught herself and sat back. "Yeah, it is."

"You seem a mite troubled," the man said. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Serena sighed. "It's that obvious huh? There's this guy I like, but he really hurt me, but I still like him."

"How did he hurt you?"

"It's hard to explain, but in short, he lied to me. I found out he's been lying to me since I met him, about who he is."

He nodded in understanding. "That can be hard. Now you're stuck having to decide if you can really trust him."

"Exactly. He seemed sincere when he apologized. And my little cousin really likes him too. I want to take him back, but I'm afraid I'll get hurt again."

"Well, that is a dilemma. Let me give you a little advice, child," the man told her. "No man is perfect. If you reject every man who has done you wrong in some way, then you will only end up lonely. Relationships are about understanding and forgiveness. If you really feel like he can be the one to make you happy, then you must be willing to accept not only his strengths but his faults as well and be willing to forgive when he does wrong. You won't be the angel in the relationship either and you need to show him you're worthy of the same compassion he needs right now."

Serena thought about what he had said and thought about how happy she had been with Diamond when he still Erik. Today he had seemed the same. The only real differences were the hair color, the name, and the Black Moon symbol. However, on the inside, wasn't he the same man who had made her feel so happy and secure?

"You know, you're right. I have to be willing to forgive him and try again. I want to try again," she stood up. "I have to go tell him." She shook the strange man's hand. "I don't know who you are, but thank you so much." She turned and ran off as fast as her legs could run, leaping every few steps.

The man on the bench smiled and whispered. "No thank you…"

"I thought I sensed your energy," a voice said behind the bench.

The man turned around. "Forgive me sir, do I know you?"

Samuel Sage, in his wheelchair, smiled. "I believe you do, Phoebus."

AN: *gasp* How does Wise Man know Phoebus? Will Diamond and Serena get back together. Will Sapphire go see Lita? Find out next chapter.


	23. Truth and Consequences

Bye Bye Love

THANK YOU MEPHIBOSHETH

Chapter 23: Truth and Consequences

Lita spent her morning cleaning her apartment, more to keep her mind focused on other things than out of a real need to clean. She was afraid if she didn't do something, she would just think about _him_. He was so nice and he liked plants just like her. He didn't treat her like just one of the guys.

If only he hadn't lied to her. If only he hadn't been with the enemy. All kinds of "if only's" broke into her mind.

Ding dong!

Lita looked up from her dishes and wiped her hands. "Coming," she called.

It was probably Serena or one of the other girls. A large bouquet of pink peonies greeted her instead. "Um…" she tip-toed to see over and around the bouquet.

"Hey Lita," Sapphire said with a shy smile.

Lita scowled. "You!" Unconsciously, her hands knotted themselves into fists. She was ready to deck him if she didn't like his next words.

"Wait, I come in peace," he indicated the large bundle of flowers. "I just want to talk that's all."

Lita remembered that pink peonies were an indication of shame or sorrow. She grabbed the bouquet harshly. "Fine you have ten minutes." She crossed her arms and looked at her watch.

"May I come in? Some of what I have to say needs to be said in private."

She sighed and moved away from the doorway. He was right. Besides, she could take him down, even inside the apartment.

He stood in the living room, uncomfortably shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Look, I know I was wrong to lie to you and I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you who I was," Sapphire began in a hurry. "Really."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked. "Why did you lead me on?" She stood by the front door, ready to yank it open and bark at him to leave if she didn't like what she heard.

"My brother," Sapphire replied simply.

Lita cocked an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"If I told you the truth, that would have betrayed my brother too. You would have known the truth of our identities and I couldn't take the chance you would tell Serena," Sapphire elaborated.

"That's your excuse? You couldn't tell me the truth because you wanted your brother to keep using Serena, my best friend?"

Sapphire shook his head and stared at his hands. He couldn't look into her forthright eyes, not yet. "No, if I had thought my brother was only using her, I might have said something because it would have gotten him hurt in the long run, too. But he wasn't using her. If I had ruined his chances with Serena, he would have been heartbroken." Now, he did look up, glad to see compassion besides the hurt in her gaze. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my brother, Lita. He's not just my older brother, he's my best friend. For a long time he was my only friend. After we lost our parents, he…" Sapphire trailed off.

"Lost your parents..." Lita murmured, half to herself. Pain and loneliness welled up inside. She was beginning to understand.

"And at the beginning yes, he was using her. But that changed. In this last week, he went from being bitter and angry to being happier than can ever remember. All he wanted was a better life for our people on Nemesis. He wanted to show them flowers and plants and beautiful blue skies and sunlight. Nemesis is so dark. He was born on Earth, he knew what Nemesis was missing and he wanted to give it to them. Is that so wrong?"

Lita bit her lip. "No, it's not. It wouldn't have been so bad if Rubeus hadn't been trying to kidnap and hurt Reenie though, and trying to take over our city."

"Diamond's plan in the beginning was to try force. Our father had not left Earth willingly; he and Diamond had been banished. Our father had waged rebellion against the royal family. I don't know why, I don't think Diamond does either. Diamond's mother had been killed as a result of the rebellion and Diamond hated the people of Earth for that," Sapphire felt his throat catch. "They were banished to Nemesis. Father wasn't the type to let things fester though. When they arrived on Nemesis, the planet was embroiled in terrible chaos. Father instituted a better government for them, helping them to overthrow the oppressive dictator they had before. In gratitude they made him their king and Diamond his heir. Father married a Nemesian woman, my mother. I was only two when my parents died. A plague killed them and a good number of the citizens before our scientists were able to find a cure. Nemesis is now under the rule of several regents and advisors until Diamond is of age to take the throne himself, which will be next year. However, the stipulation is that he needs to at least be engaged."

"And how exactly is this story relevant?" She tried to harden her heart against him. It was a sad story, but she had heard and seen and experienced sad events. The loss of her own parents, for example. That hadn't made _her_ into a vengeful person.

"Wise Man, Diamond's chief advisor, was the one who filled his head with thoughts of revenge against the Earth. He wanted to conquer Earth for Nemesis so that our people could have that better life I told you about. When he saw Neo-Queen Serenity however, his violent thoughts turned to those of lust and desire. With Wise Man's help, they contrived a plan for them to come find Neo-Queen Serenity's past self, Serena, and woo her. Yes he was using her at first. But he came to really love her. Not Serenity, but Serena," Sapphire continued. "Wise Man is different now too. I used to hate him, I didn't trust him, and I suppose I was jealous. I was jealous of Serena too."

"You were, why?"

"She had all of Diamond's attention. I thought I was losing him to her. I was so angry. Then all my brother wanted was my approval. He wanted me to meet her, he hadn't forgotten me as I feared."

"Well, if he's your brother, I don't think he would forget you," Lita assured him. "And Serena would never let him." Wait, what was she doing? Why was she letting herself soften? "But I still don't get why you had to lie to me."

"I knew you were so loyal to Serena. I wanted Diamond to be the one to tell her. Not me, not you, and certainly not that fool of a man last night. What was wrong with him anyway?"  
Lita shrugged. "Darien's problem is anyone's guess. Trying to understand him will only lead to a headache. Don't bother. I guess I can understand what you're saying. And I want to believe you. But, how can I be sure. How can I know that you're not going to hurt me? How do I know that he's not going to hurt her?"

Sapphire looked down. "If you don't, I understand. I have no way to prove it to you, all I have is my word. And I know my word isn't exactly credible now." He put a hand to the back of his head. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll just go now."

Lita grabbed his arm as he tried to leave. "Wait. All you really lied about really how you looked and your name right? You did take the initiative to come apologize and you took responsibility instead of making excuses. Therefore, I guess I can give you another chance." She smiled. "Besides, I love pink peonies," she said as she buried her face in the bouquet and sniffed.

Sapphire grinned. "Thank you Lita. Your trust won't be misplaced, I promise."

* * *

Nephrite's parlor

"What do we do now, Kunzite?" Zoisite asked.

Kunzite looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I really don't know Zoi."

"Why do I get the feeling we've been duped?" Jadeite asked. "I mean all this time, Erik is really Serenity's husband in his past self."

"Because you have been," Darien's voice got their attention as he entered the parlor. "I found out last night that my future self was the one giving me those nightmares, not some mysterious enemy."

Nephrite grit his teeth. "What? How dare he? And he lied to us."

"Yes," Darien sighed as he sat down on the sofa. "I've been a real fool. It's time I accepted it. I'm sorry guys. I must have put you through so much, and it's my own fault. I drove Serena away and today was the final straw."

"What did you do?" Kunzite asked.

Darien related his tale of the morning's events. "I embarrassed myself and Serena. I was wrong. She's not coming back to me. It's not his fault, it's not even really the fault of my future self. It's my fault. The first chance I get, I'm really going to apologize and maybe we can still be friends at least."

Jadeite sat back, ruffling his hair. "Hey he can be taught, what do you know?"

"To be completely honest, I don't think she was right for you anyway, Master," Zoisite said. "She was too immature for you and you weren't really ready for someone like her."

"She wasn't like that in the Silver Millennium," Darien said. "I guess I expected her to be exactly like the Serenity she was. How stupid of me! The past really over. It can't come back and we can't get what we once had."

"Nor do you really want it," Kunzite pointed out. "This time, find someone you can love in this millennium. There's someone out there for you. You'll find her. Or him, who knows?"

Darien laughed. "I really don't think I swing that way but you're right. Someone's out there for me and I will find her." He looked at them. "Thank you, all of you, for everything. I can't have been easy to put up with but I don't think I could have survived this without you guys."

* * *

Serena didn't bother knocking on the door, she knew he wouldn't mind if she barged straight in the house. "Diamond!" she called out for him, standing at the entry.

Diamond came to the top of the stairs. "Serena," his eyes lit up when he saw her bright smile.

She ran up the stairs and put her arms around him. "I don't care about who you really are or where you're from. It doesn't matter. What matters is, we'll both do things to hurt the other at times. Maybe we won't mean to, but it'll happen, because neither of us are perfect. We have to be willing to forgive each other and try again, no matter how many tries it takes to get it right."

Diamond touched her chin. "Serena, do you mean to say you'll give me another chance?"

"A million chances," she answered. "You did hurt me but you still make me feel special and wanted and safe. You didn't mean to hurt me and you're sorry, I can see it in your eyes."

A soft, loving smile crossed his face. He caressed her cheek. "Serena. May I kiss you?"

She closed her eyes and offered her lips. He leaned down slowly and kissed them, for the first time in his own form, as Diamond not Erik. It felt like their first kiss all over again, and even more precious.

"Hee hee," familiar young laughter echoed from the sitting room. "That tickles!"

Diamond and Serena parted and glanced at each other with confusion.

"I guess Reenie's with Wise Man. " Diamond concluded. "I never knew him to be so good with kids but he just adores her. How rude of me, I didn't offer you any refreshments. Come with me to the sitting room, I'll get us some tea."

Serena shrugged. "I didn't really give you a chance and tea isn't really necessary." She clutched his arm and allowed him to lead her to the sitting room.

Reenie was sitting on someone's lap, but it wasn't Wise Man's. Serena gaped with shock at the stranger.

"It's you!" she pointed. "You were in the park, but what are you…"

The man smiled at her. "It is good to see you again, Serenity. It's Serena now though isn't it?"

Serena shook her head, trying to process what was going on. "I'm sorry, how do you know who I am? How do you know Wise Man? Who are you?"

Wise Man laughed. "I'm surprised you don't recognize him, Moon Princess."

The other waved a hand. "I'm not. She was just a little girl when… well when I left the Moon Kingdom, putting it simply. I doubt her mother would even have spoken of me. Serenity was quite angry with me." He placed Reenie on the sofa cushion beside him and stood. He came before Serena and looked down at her with a gentle smile, his ocean blue eyes glistening.

Serena felt her lips trembling as memories swamped her.

_"Can't catch me!" _

_"Look what I made you!" _

_"Play with me Daddy!"_

"D... Da… Daddy?"

The man nodded. "You do remember."

Serena blinked, a tear falling from her eye. "Daddy!" she leaped up and hugged him.

Phoebus returned her hug. "My little girl."

Neither noticed Wise Man, Reenie or Diamond leave the room. This reunion was better done in private.

Letting go, she looked at him quizzically. "Where were you? She said you were… Why did you leave?"

Queen Serenity's voice seemed to echo through her mind. "Your father is gone, little Serenity. My darling daughter, don't mourn him. His betrayal is not worth it."

"You betrayed us? Me?"

"It's a long story child. A friend needed my help and I had to give it. Your mother was unhappy with my decision, she didn't like my friend. So she took it as a betrayal and forbade my returning home. Forgive me, daughter. I wanted to come back. I never wanted to leave you for so long." Phoebus explained.

"Then why did you? Why didn't you force your way back?" Tears filled her eyes. "Don't you know that I missed you?"

"I know dear heart, I missed you too. Being banished from your side tore my heart out." Now tears began to trickled down the side of his face too, but he did not bother brushing them away. "When I finally made my way through the barrier, the end of the Moon Kingdom had already come. You were gone, sent somewhere and all that remained of your mother was a hologram in a computer."

A choked hiccup caught in Serena's throat. She had died. He hadn't even know that she'd died. If anything, the tears came harder and faster now.

Phoebus cradled her golden head, her hair so like his own with trembling hands. "My darling daughter, I've spent the last few thousand years looking for you but only your mother knew where you were and she refused to tell me. I can only guess that when you were crying last night, one of your tears hit the crystal which activated a transmission sequence between you and the Moon Kingdom's main computer. When I saw your face, I knew who you were and came to find you. Now I'm here, and that is what matters."

They embraced, holding each other up for long moments while their tears and trembling ended. Yes, he was finally here. _That_ was what mattered now.

She nodded. "Yes Daddy, you're here. Daddy… wait a minute. What about my daddy here, in this time? I'm not Serenity anymore, I'm Serena." She seemed troubled at the thought of losing her long lost father again.

"Serenity or Serena, it makes no difference to me. You will always be my daughter, even if you call another man 'father.' I'm not going anywhere now," Phoebus reassured her.

Serena smiled through her last lingering tears. No, her father was not going to leave her, never again.

* * *

Diamond stood just outside the sitting room. "It seems like everything is falling into place, Wise Man. What do you think Reenie?"

She giggled. "I have two grandpas." She held up two little fingers. "And I found my mommy and daddy here."

"You did, did you? And who are they?" Wise Man asked her.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet. Well, I'm not supposed to say, Puu would be mad at me. But if you're grandpa," she pointed at Wise Man. "Then that makes you," she pointed at Diamond. "And that makes Serena," she left the ends of those two sentences blank.

Diamond's mouth dropped.

Wise Man chuckled. "Catching flies are we boy?"

* * *

In the future, Endymion watched the various exchanges in his crystal.

"What is… this wasn't supposed to…" He gripped his chest in pain.

"Except it did, Endymion," a voice said at the entryway. "It's over."

Endymion raised his eyes to the doorway, yet saw no one. He grit his teeth as the pain tore at his chest again.

* * *

A little while later, Serena's heart was light as she, Reenie, Diamond, and Phoebus walked together. She had called the girls on her communicator and insisted on a meeting at the temple, saying she had wonderful news to share. Wise Man had opted to stay home and enjoy a little break from the noise.

Diamond had shared Reenie's revelation with Serena. He was shocked that she accepted it as easily as she did.

_"It's not that big a stretch. I knew she came from the future, and she has the Moon Symbol. The only way she can have that is if she is related to me in some way."_

"Wow, it's so high up here," Reenie exclaimed from her perch on Phoebus' broad shoulders.

"Be careful up there, Reenie," Diamond told her.

"Yes Daddy, I will be," she answered back in a long-suffering tone.

Serena gently slipped her hand into Diamond's. "I wonder what the girls will say."

"If you're worried…" Diamond began.

She shook her head. "No, if they don't like it, then they'll have to accept it anyway, but I think they'll accept you. I think Lita's already accepted your brother." She looked ahead of them and her brows creased in a frown at the sight of a familiar figure. "Oh no…"

She tried to hide behind Diamond as they approached the corner where Darien stood waiting. Maybe he wouldn't see her.

"Serena?" Darien approached her, his voice shaky.

Serena groaned. "Darien…"

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" he asked her.

She realized if she did not then he would just keep bothering her until she did. "Alright. I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes."

Diamond looked about the protest when Phoebus clapped a hand on his shoulder and steered him away.

"What do you want Darien? Make it quick, the girls are expecting me."

Darien swallowed hard. "I swear I'm not here to make trouble again. I want to apologize, this time the right way. I was wrong to act the way I did. I behaved childishly and I'm sorry. I accept we can't be together anymore and as the guys said, it's probably for the best. I didn't want to admit it, but he really is good for you, this Erik or Diamond or whatever his name is. I hope you'll be happy with him."

Serena let out a breath. If he could get up the courage to admit he was wrong then she could let bygones be bygones. "And I hope you will be too. And… I would like it if we could still be friends."

He nodded. "I would like that very much. And I'll still protect you and the others when you need me to."

"As Tuxedo Mask?" she teased.

He shook his head. "Nahh, I think it's time I actually did something more useful than throwing roses."

"Yeah that would be nice," she giggled.

He took her hand. "Then it's time that Tuxedo Mask bid farewell to Princess Serenity, and for Darien Chiba to say hello to Serena Tsukino."

* * *

Endymion's agonized scream filled the castle. He hobbled towards his throne and flopped into it. "What's happening to me?" He held up his hand to see it becoming transparent.

"You are fading away, Endymion," Pluto said as she appeared in the throne room. "Now that Darien Chiba has accepted what must be, you can no longer exist. You are simply a ghost of what might have been."

"No!" Endymion groaned. "You must help me Pluto."

"I cannot, Endymion. Even I wanted to, I cannot. Time to make way for a better future than what you had planned. But I will take away your pain." Pluto held up her staff. The garnet orb on top of it glowed a bright red.

Powerless to save himself, Endymion faded away. The broken pottery and other items in the room vanished to reveal a glistening, spotless throne room.

"It is done, Your Majesties," she turned to greet a group of four people as they entered. Two were dressed in dazzling white, and two in softer shades of purple. She knelt before them.

The man dressed all in satiny lavender stepped forward. "You've done well Pluto. Thank you." Beside him stood a young woman with purple-streaked brown hair.

AN: And now we know exactly who Phoebus is, of course I'm sure you already knew. The hints were pretty big. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come of course. We're nearing the end folks. But there will be other installments to this series. I still have S, SuperS and Stars to do^^. I wonder who that woman on the new Endymion's arm is? To find out you'll actually have to read the first spin-off, Vacation Albums: Kaguya Island, the beginning of which must be revised.


	24. Acceptance

Bye Bye Love

THANK YOU MEPHIBOSHETH3

Chapter 24: Acceptance

Raye, Ami and Mina sat in their customary spots in Raye's bedroom; they all felt apprehensive. Not only had Serena called this meeting out of the blue (sounding very weird) but Lita was taking her good sweet time getting there, too. And Lita was usually punctual.

"I wonder what's going on," Mina said. "It's not normal for Serena to call a meeting within just hours of the last one."

"Well, she said she had good news," Ami said. "I'm guessing it must be really good, I've never heard her as happy as I did on the communicator. And for Serena, that's saying something."

Raye nodded. "I just hope it's not what I think it is. She and Lita both like those Black Moon guys, but…"

"What should we do if that _is_ the news?" Mina asked. "I want Serena to be happy, Lita too, but… it's more important that she's safe."

Ami looked into her hands. "I think the logical thing would be to accept it. We can't choose for Serena or Lita. It's not our choice to make. So we let things be, let them be, and be ready if something goes wrong."

"I looked into the fire earlier. I can't sense any evil from them anymore," Raye admitted. "Wise Man is a puzzle, and he's hardly pure but, he's not evil according to the fire." She recalled her reading earlier that day and she quickly had to hide a sorrowful expression. She had not expected the fire to show her such a lonely man. "I think you're right Ami. We're their friends, not their parents so we can't make the choice for them. We need to accept what they choose and if either of those guys do anything to hurt Serena or Lita or anyone else on this planet, we kick their asses."

"We kick whose asses?" Lita asked as she came in. "Sorry I took so long, Sapphire and I were talking about the best place to plant a rose bush in his front yard."

"Then you took him back?" Mina asked. "Are you two going to be a couple?"

Lita shook her head. "No. We decided that in light of this, we would be better as friends. But, we are talking about opening a nursery if we can get the funding to do it."

Ami thought. "You should ask Nephrite to invest in it. I understand while in the guise of Maxfield Stanton, he was the C.E.O. of his own company. Zoisite said he wanted to make an honest living while hunting energy. Nephrite wants to start that company up again, and I'm sure he'd help you if you asked."

"Yeah, that sounds like him. He always did like that kind of thing," Lita replied. "Sapphire's also going to ask a friend of his on Nemesis."

"So where is Sapphire now?" Raye asked. "Did he go home?"

"Yeah. He says he has to make the necessary arrangements. So do you guys know why Serena wants to meet?" Lita answered.

"Well," Mina began. "Since you and Sapphire made up, I can only assume she made up with Diamond. I wonder if the two of them are officially an item again."

"Knock, knock," Serena announced her arrival. "Sorry we're late. I ran into Darien on the way here." She flopped down on one of the cushions and took a cookie from the plate on the table. "Don't worry things are good between him and me again. He's going to stop harassing me and we're just going to be friends."

"Really? So that's the 'super awesome, totally can't wait until tomorrow' news that you just had to tell us?" Raye asked incredulously.

"No. First things first. I took Diamond back," she raised a hand before they could say anything. "Now wait a minute, I'll have you know I thought about this long and hard and I have come to the conclusion that while he did make a mistake, I'm not perfect either. We are both going to screw up at times and we have to forgive each other and accept each other's flaws and move on. I love him, guys. I really do." She gave them each a look, pleading silently for them to understand her reasoning.

Mina put a hand on her shoulder. "You're right, Serena. Love is about forgiveness, that's a lesson I've had in abundance recently." She thought about Kunzite. Without forgiveness, she would have never found him again.

"And it's learning to compromise. You need him Serena," Ami told her. "And he needs you. Love is about giving of your heart willingly and openly even when all logic is against it." Like with Zoisite, Ami thought to herself. Without openness I could have lost him forever.

"It's the passion the two of you share, the fire that being together ignites within you," Raye added in completion. Her heart burned with joy as she thought that maybe, just maybe Serena found the same kind of enduring love as she had with Jadeite.

Serena looked at Lita. "Lita? I know Sapphire went to see you? Are you alright?"

Lita hugged her friend close. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Sapphire and I are going to just be friends and open a nursery together."

"You mean a preschool? I thought you wanted to have a bakery and a tea shop and a restaurant and flower shop," Serena asked.

"Meatball Head, a nursery is a place where flowers are grown fresh and sold," Raye smacked her gently upside the head.

"Raye you're so mean!" Serena stuck out her tongue at the priestess. "Oh! I have something else to tell you. I have someone you guys have to meet." She looked at Luna. "I actually think you and Artemis will recognize him." She went to the door and opened it. "Come on in now."

Diamond and Reenie both filtered in, sitting at the wall farthest from the other girls. Phoebus walked in behind him. His head held high, his long gold ponytail swayed some in the breeze. He wore power like a cloak over his shoulders.

Luna and Artemis gaped at the man before lowering to their haunches, training their eyes to the floor in respect.

"Guys," Serena began, her smile touching her ears. "This is my father from the Silver Millennium."

Phoebus grinned playfully as the girls' jaws dropped to the floor. "It is a pleasure to meet you ladies. Already, Serena has told me much about you."

Realizing this man must be the long-lost king of the Moon, the girls respectfully knelt before him as Luna and Artemis did.

"No, no girls. We are no longer on the Moon and this is no longer the Silver Millennium," Phoebus instructed. "Stand before me, let me see if I can figure out who is who."

Ami stood first and looked him the eye.

"Ahh, I know that wise look. Intelligence dances in your eyes, intelligence beyond your ears. You are the daughter of Hermes, Princess Amelie of Mercury. Correct?"

Ami nodded. "Yes sir, but I am called Ami now." She sat back on her cushion.

Raye stood next before the king. He gently took her chin and tilted it.

"The strong chin of Ares, I see. Fiery stubbornness is no doubt your trademark, Princess Renata of Mars."

"Raye Hino, sir, priestess of the Hikawa Shrine," Raye clarified.

Lita was almost too nervous to look up as Phoebus towered over her. His kind gentle eyes gazed upon her.

"You would have to be the daughter of the mighty Zeus, king of thunder and Hera," Phoebus said. "I remember hearing of Zeus' passing. You were too young to lose your father, Princess Lolita of Jupiter."

"Nothing new, really, sir," Lita responded thinking about the deaths of her parents in this life. "But I'm alright now. I have good friends who are even closer to me than my own family could be."

Mina stood to her feet and saluted with a proud smile. "Princess Melina of the Planet Venus, daughter of Aphrodite, at your service."

"Yes, I can certainly you've inherited your mother's beauty, she would have been very satisfied to see you now; to see your poise and confidence," Phoebus assured the young woman. Then, turning to all of his daughter's inner court he said, "I thank all of you for being there for my daughter when I could not be. She speaks most highly of all four of you. Your loyalty and strength is a credit to your kingdoms." The man settled down onto a cushion. "Alright, enough with the formalities, I know very well that this is not how teenage girls behave in this era."

Serena pulled over an extra cushion for Diamond and Reenie. She would sit between Diamond and her father. "Is this awesome or what. I have my dad from the Silver Millennium back."

"Yes, Serena, that is great," Raye began. "But you do know not to call him that in public right? Everyone knows that Kenji Tsukino is your dad. They'll think your mom had an affair or something."

Serena looked at Raye. "I'm not that stupid Raye. I know that. I wish I could. I'm sick of hiding everything. We can't even tell our families who we are."

Phoebus frowned. "I do not see why not. Why haven't the five of you told your families who you are? They should have been informed immediately."

"The Moon King poses a good question, ladies," Diamond looked pointedly at Serena. "I would think your families should be allowed to know. I can agree with not telling the general populace, you hardly need that headache, but your parents certainly have the right to know."

The five girls glanced at each other and at Luna and Artemis.

Luna sighed and sat back. "Well, it is against the rules. If their families know, they'll be in danger."

Sensing a slight argument coming, Serena coughed to interrupt them. "Reenie," Serena looked at the little girl. "Why don't you go play outside with Luna-P."

Reenie got off Diamond's lap with her ball. "Okay Serena." She ran out the door. Serena was relieved that there had not been a breath of resistance from the little girl.

Once she was out of earshot, Phoebus scoffed. "And how precisely would they be in danger?"

"If the families know who they are, then it has a danger of getting out to the general public and for any enemies to hear about it," Artemis said.

"Then you are insinuating that their parents wouldn't know enough to keep their silence. They must not be good parents then," Phoebus snapped at Luna. "And judging by how well my daughter has grown, I can see that is not the case. Have you not thought what you would do if the worst should happen during a battle? Only in fairytales do the good always win. This is not a fairytale. Gods forbid that anything should happen to them, but there is always the chance. What then? Would you just let their parents go on worrying about them day after day when they don't come home?"

"Serenity told us we were not to let them tell anyone not involved. This included their Earth parents," Artemis stated.

"And we all know how good her judgment's been," Phoebus scoffed. "Serena, you will be telling your Earth parents when we go home today. You will also be filling them in on the whole truth regarding your boyfriend and his family. There will be no more lies and half-truths about this situation. Am I clear?"

Serena looked smugly at Luna. "Yes, Daddy, I understand. Then maybe we can figure out a way for me to call you 'Daddy' around everyone."

Phoebus turned his pointed gaze on each of the girls. "I have no authority over the rest of you, what you tell your family is your own business. However, I advise you to consider it. You owe it to them and to yourself."

Lita shrugged. "Well, I won't have to worry about telling anyone," she said with wistful longing. "My Earth parents died in a plane crash a few years ago. I live alone."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Your Highness," Luna snapped. "You have no right to contradict the rules Queen Serenity herself gave. You've been missing for thousands of years and now you show up out of nowhere issuing commands. It would be safer for Serena to keep her parents out of this."

"Then allow me to play my trump card, Luna," Phoebus began. "Serena, tell them what you and Diamond learned today about Reenie?"

Serena looked over at Diamond and placed a hand over his. "Well, we found out that in the 30th Century, Reenie is the daughter that Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband, King Diamond will have. She's our daughter."

"Your daughter!" all four said at once in their shock.

Diamond continued for Serena. "She says that she came back to this time period because her parents wanted her to live a normal childhood away from the pressures of being a princess. Sound reasoning in my opinion."

"But what does that have to do with Serena's parents?" Luna asked. "I fail to see your point."

"The point is this," Phoebus glared at the cat. "Reenie will be living with Serena for some time. Currently, her parents believe that Reenie is their niece, Serena's cousin. This means that Serena has no parental authority over the girl and neither does Diamond. This is bound to cause some confusion when she returns home at some point to people who look identical to Serena and Diamond. This confusion means that Reenie is likely to become disrespectful to her mother and father in the future because her mind is having trouble reconnecting to the idea that these two are indeed her parents and not her close friends."

"I see what you're saying," Ami said. "Reenie needs to acknowledge them as her parents in this era if she is to stay here for so long. Serena's parents won't let her have that authority over her unless they know what's up."

"Exactly right, Ami, she and Diamond must have the final say in all parenting matters. Her parents may give her advice or suggestions, but ultimately it must be them to make the decisions. Therefore, the solution is obvious, she must tell them the truth, as she should have ages ago, when she first became Sailor Moon," Phoebus explained. "In fact, Luna, you should have asked their permission. Artemis, you as well. Being a Senshi is most hazardous. How many times did the five of you face what should have been certain death?"

All five girls blushed and grinned sheepishly.

"The four of us were killed by Beryl's youma at D Point," Lita said. "It was scary. It was only thanks to Serena and her crystal that we were revived."

"And there you have made my point. What if you hadn't been revived? What if Serena had lost that fight?" Phoebus looked at Raye. "What would your grandfather think, when you didn't come home that night?"

A tear formed at her eye. She was her grandfather's only remaining family. Her mother had died when she was just a little girl and her no good politician father had pretty much abandoned her there with the old man. So it was just the two of them left in the Hino Family. She recalled when Zoisite had attacked him, turning him into a youma. She had been so frightened that she would lose him and be left all alone. Her mind turned the tables. What if she HAD died that day? What if he was the one left all alone?

Phoebus looked at Ami. "What about you? Serena tells me that your mother is a doctor and you want to follow her example. What would she have done if you just disappeared one night with no explanation?"

Ami's eyes became glassy. "Mom…"

Serena picked Luna up. "Luna, I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to, but I think Daddy's right. My mom and dad deserve to know the truth." She gave the cat one of her infamous pouts. "Please, Luna."

Luna sighed with defeat. "Alright Serena. I hate to admit it, your father is right. They deserve to know."

AN: I am ending this chapter here. I must go to class now.


	25. Grandpa

Finding Heaven on Earth: Bye Bye Love

THANK YOU MEPHIBOSHETH (You saved this chapter)

Chapter 25

For several minutes, silence filled the room. The girls swapped glances, each considering what Phoebus had said. Serena looked at them from her spot between her father and her boyfriend.

A knock at the door broke the silence. It slid open only inches to reveal Grandpa Hino. "Raye, I brought you all some more snacks and tea." A tray slid inside the door and the man immediately began sliding the door back to avoid the usual biting comments from his granddaughter.

"Grandpa, wait," Raye stood and walked over to the door, opening it all the way. "Come in and join us, Grandpa. I have something important to tell you."

Grandpa Hino was surprised at the invitation. "All right," was all he could think to say as he followed her inside. He recognized all but the two men at Serena's side. He sat down at their study table, next to Raye's spot.

"Grandpa, I have something important to tell you," she repeated as she sat back down next to him. She took a deep breath, clearly nervous. She glanced over at Serena as if to ask if this was really necessary.

Serena stood up and walked around to Raye's spot and knelt down beside her, touching her hand comfortingly.

Raye never would be able to describe how grateful she was for Serena at that very moment. "Okay, here it goes. I'll just come right out and say it. Grandpa, I…" the words caught in her throat. "I'm Sailor Mars. I have been for the past year." She looked down at the floor, her face flushed. It was a hard thing to admit, especially to the only real family she had left.

The old man smiled gently at his granddaughter. "I was wondering when you would get up the courage to tell me."

Raye's eyes snapped up. She gaped at her grandfather. "What? You knew? How?"

"Child, I raised you and I'm the one you got your spiritual sense from, remember? There's very little about you that I don't know," Grandpa Hino replied. "I didn't say anything because I knew that if you were keeping it a secret then you must have a good reason for it and you would tell me when you were ready."

"And you're not mad?" Raye asked. "I thought you…"

Grandpa put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm very proud of you. You've really grown this past year. You've found some really good friends and broken out of that tough shell you built around yourself. At the same time, you've been protecting the world without any thought for your own safety. While I'm not entirely happy about that last part, I know it's not your fault. Your spiritual powers have grown exponentially since you've become Sailor Mars. Most importantly, you are my granddaughter, nothing will ever change that."

Raye sniffed. She had never thought she had done anything to make her grandfather proud of her. She was always scared that at some point, he would see what her own father had seen that made him hate her. After all, no father hates their own daughter without a reason, right? It had to be her fault and she was scared that her grandfather would eventually see it too. "Grandpa…" A tear peaked from her eye.

The old man drew her into a gentle, warm embrace. "It's okay child," he whispered. "It's okay."

"Oh Grandpa," she whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you sooner."

He just stroked her hair, murmuring words of comfort and love.

He pulled away after a few minutes and looked at the two men, studying them. A light of recognition came into his eyes and he smiled. "Erik, it's good to see you again. Is your grandfather coming back to visit anytime soon?"

It was Diamond's turn to stare open-mouthed. "Sir, I'm…"

"Yes, I know who you are too. It's the whole spiritual ability thing again," Grandpa clarified. "I didn't recognize you at first, but you have the same aura regardless of your appearance. I knew from the beginning that you and your grandfather were different, special." He turned his attention to Phoebus. "The only one I don't know is you, sir."

Phoebus chuckled. "Well, how much have you managed to glean about your granddaughter and her friends so far?"

"Oh, only that Ami is Sailor Mercury, Lita is Jupiter, Mina is Venus, and Serena here is the famous Sailor Moon and is also the reincarnation of the Princess of the Moon, Serenity," Grandpa laughed as every single jaw in the room dropped and gasps were heard.

"Grandpa," Raye ground through her teeth, "are you sure it's just your 'spiritual sense' that told you all this or have you been _spying_ on my conversations again?"

"Does it really matter how I got the information so long as I got it?" he retorted. The old man laughed. It was quite a coup to know something before his granddaughter wanted him to, no matter the method.

Phoebus laughed with the old man as Serena fought to keep Raye calm.

"Well, that brings up another point," Grandpa said. "Why are you meeting in such a public place if you wish to keep it secret?"

"Well, this was the best we could do," Serena replied. "We can't afford anywhere else."

"Yeah," Lita said. "Money is an issue. Sapphire and I were wondering earlier just how we're going to get the capital to start our florist shop."

Phoebus cocked an eyebrow. "So not only are you five expected to put your lives at terrible risk fighting the evils that threaten this world, but you're expected to do so out of the goodness of your hearts." He scowled. "Altruism is admirable, but not exactly practical."

"Well," Luna began. "It wouldn't be right to ask for money. It's not like Artemis and I can draw up paychecks and a true hero does what they do because it's the right thing to do."

"So do police officers and firemen," Diamond stated. "Not to mention Japan's defense system. And yet all of them get paid for their services."

"But, the scouts aren't police officers or firemen," Artemis answered.

"But they ARE soldiers," Phoebus pointed out.

"Well, I better get back to my chores," Grandpa Hino quickly made his way out, avoiding the argument that was sure to begin. "Have fun kids."

Luna sighed. "Queen Serenity said…"

"Queen Serenity is not here. And the orders she gave you are not only idealistic but nonsense," Phoebus bit out. "Heaven knows I loved my wife, but even I concede that she clearly was not in her right mind when she gave those orders. The idea that they should risk their lives out of the goodness of their hearts is, in an ideal world, good. But we do not live in an ideal world. We live in the real world. At some point in time, they are going to need to get jobs to sustain themselves in the real world. You want them to go to school, be Sailor Senshi, and hold jobs all at the same time? And you want their duties as senshi to come first? It's ridiculous. What about when they leave school and they have to get their own homes and have families to support. They won't be able to hold jobs while being senshi too. When do you want them to sleep?"

Luna wisely said nothing to that.

Mina laughed at his comment. "I told Artemis I needed funding too. He didn't agree but I was offered a position with the police department for a while. The police chief saw me transform by accident. She hasn't told anyone of course." The wheels were clearly turning in the blonde's head. "Hey, I can fund our headquarters and we'll call it Lita and Sapphire's Flower Shop. "

Deep laughter said that Phoebus approved of the idea. "Very good, although I believe the name will need some work."

Lita hugged Mina. "You don't have to give us your money."

"Yeah," Ami said. "You should save it for something important, like college."

"But this is important Ami," Mina insisted. "Phoebus is right, we need a proper HQ and we need a way to fund our group."

"I still don't like it, Mina," said Lita. "It feels too much like mooching."

"No, it's not. The money for the shop would be an investment Lita, so don't feel like you're mooching off of me anything." The blonde took a deep breath. "Okay this is my idea. We build the florist shop. You and Sapphire will be in charge and the rest of us will be your employees. After all, if we don't at least _look_ like we have jobs at some point people are going to get suspicious. This way if we're called out to do sailor business, we don't have to make up some phony baloney, bound to get us fired excuse, because we know Sapphire will understand. Each of us can give the group half our paychecks. The basement can be our base, which we can set up to look like a base, with computers and everything. It's just what we need." Mina finished, out of breath; she had spoken so fast. Once she got started, she was impossible to stop.

"Yes, but if we're going to be a funded organization then we really need to change how we run the meetings," Ami said.

"Why Ami?" Mina asked.

"Right now, our meetings are little more than mere gab sessions with bits of sailor business throw in. We need to become more official, following Robert's Rules of Order," Ami pulled out her little computer and began typing madly. "I've been thinking about this for a long time since we found out why Darien was being so cruel to Serena. It made me realize that if we were more serious in our meetings maybe he would have felt like he could talk to us about those dreams of his."

Serena looked at Diamond, her expression saying that she still had the painful scars from her former boyfriend. He knew he still had a lot of work to do before those scars would heal.

"That's a good idea, Ami," Raye said. "So how should we do it?"

"Well, we need to elect officers first. We need a president, a vice-president, a chair, a secretary, and a treasurer."

"A chair? You mean we have to elect a piece of furniture?" Serena asked incredulously.

The girls all stared at her. Phoebus laughed deeply, the rich sound rolled across the room.

"What? Come on guys, stop it…" she pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine I'll go out with Reenie then."

Diamond stopped her as she walked by and pulled her into his arms. "You're so adorable," he chuckled.

"Serena, a chair or more specifically a chairman…"

"Or chairwoman," interrupted Raye, "is the person who is in charge of running the meetings. They get things started and keep things in order."

"Then, I think that Raye should do that, if no one else minds." said Serena, "She already has a lot of experience with clubs and stuff at school."

Mina, Lita and Ami all agreed.

"Wow, I guess it's unanimous," Raye said with a blush. "But I think Serena and Mina should be president and vice-president."

"You do?" Serena asked. "Why should I be president?"

"Duh, Serena. You're the Princess, and you're our leader," Raye replied. "I didn't think so several months ago, but you've really grown into your role as Sailor Moon. You don't exactly get things right away, but that's part of your charm. Besides, we'll all be here to help you out if you need it. And Mina should be vice-president because in the Silver Millennium, she was the leader."

Mina smiled proudly. "If everyone agrees, then I accept. Ami should be secretary though and Lita would be the best treasurer if we're all going to be her employees."

Already fulfilling the duties of secretary by taking minutes, Ami noted that the offices had been filled, all unanimously. If only all of their meetings would go this smoothly.

But Mina wasn't aware of Ami's satisfaction or of anything else. She bunched her hands together with excitement. "This is so much fun. We're going to get our own base and Lita's going to get her flower shop. Oh, I had better get to the bank before it closes so we can get things moving. Lita come with me!" She grabbed her best friend's hand and hauled her up. "Come on, come on!"

With Lita in tow, Mina ran out the door and promptly fell over a man waiting outside.

"Ow…" she moaned, not noticing who she had just flattened.

Raye did and she stood up. "Darien, what are you doing here?" The miko stood and glared at him. "I thought we told you. Serena doesn't want anything to do with you anymore!" The sacred fire behind her blazed, fueled by Raye's temper.

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just here to talk," Darien replied as he helped Mina off of him, "but I guess I got tackled instead."

"Well get your ass up and out of here," Raye ordered. "I told you, you're not welcome here anymore."

"Raye, it's okay," Serena told her.

Raye looked at her. "No it's not, he…"

"Apologized. We saw him on the way here and he apologized," Serena explained.

"Yes," Darien stood up. "I realized what a jerk I was and I am not here to beg her back. I know she's with Diamond now. I'm okay with it now."

"Then what do you want?" Lita asked as she helped Mina to her feet. "Just because Serena's forgiven you doesn't mean that we have."

"That's exactly it. I came to apologize to everyone else," he explained. "I didn't just wrong Serena, I wronged all of you." He hung his head like a little boy. "What I did was foolish and stupid. I didn't respect and trust any of you enough to share my problems. If I had none of this would have happened."

"I don't know if I believe you," said Raye. "Your actions really hurt all of us, and endangered everyone at the TA dance."

"Look, I'm sorry for that too. I've got a lot to do to make it up to you, all of you, but I'm willing to try. In the end, I believe in Serena. Not just as Sailor Moon or as the Moon Princess, but that she, Serena is a great person. I want to be a part of that."

"Darien..." said Serena, touched by his words. Even when they had been boyfriend and girlfriend, he had never told her that. "Can't you see, guys? He really is sorry. Please forgive him."

One by one, each girl nodded. Remaining angry wasn't going to help anything.

Darien turned to Diamond, who still had his arms wrapped around Serena. "And Erik, or Diamond or whoever you are... Since you're here too, I'd also like to apologize to you. I had no right to hit you earlier."

Diamond nodded. "Apology accepted."

"Wait," said Darien, "I'm not done. Somehow, deep inside, I knew all along that Reenie was fine and that you wouldn't hurt Serena, but I still tried to break you up because I couldn't deal with the idea of Serena belonging to someone else. I even knew before that mess last night; I just didn't want to believe that she had really chosen another of her own will. I'm sorry."

Diamond stood and offered his hand. "Apology accepted, and I hope you will accept my own. I'll admit that my plans weren't exactly pure at the beginning and I was using your failings to make myself look better to her."

Darien chuckled ruefully. "I don't think you had to try very hard with that one and I did the same thing." The two men looked each other in the eyes. There was a sense of camaraderie. Maybe they would never be best friends, but they both instinctively knew that they could trust the other. It was a beginning.

After a moment, he looked back at the girls. "I also overheard you guys talking about opening a florist and I think I have the perfect place. Mina, keep your money in the bank. I'll handle the finances. My father left me a property not that far from the Crown. I actually own that whole strip. You can have the empty space. No charge."

"Darien, that's not necessary," Mina told him.

"Yes it is," Darien told her. "I wasn't sure what to do with the empty space and I need a way to make up for my behavior. Besides, I'm part of a team, it's time I acted like it and contributed."

Lita touched Mina's shoulder. "He really does."

Mina sighed and let Lita lead her back to their seats.

"Well that's very generous of you Darien," Serena said. "What do you think Daddy?"

Phoebus nodded. "I think that's an excellent idea."

Ami looked up briefly, still typing into her mini-computer. "There's just one problem with that Darien," she said.

"Oh?"

"Taxes. In order to make this business work legally, you will have to charge us rent according to the fair market value of the property. However, I'm sure we can work out something with your accountants."

Again a rich, rolling chuckle washed through the room. "Leave it to the genius to find the loopholes," Phoebus said with a grin.

AN: Yes I know I posted this once but I revised it with the aide of my wonderful Beta Mephibosheth since the original just wasn't working (Mina wasn't in the mood to fight with her mother this chapter I guess. Next chapter will be the last chapter for sure. An epilogue and resolving all those relationships).


	26. Epilogue

Finding Heaven on Earth: Bye Bye Love

AN: This is it, the last installment of Finding Heaven on Earth: Bye Bye Love. There will be more to this universe, plenty of sequels and possibly a spin-off. I would like to extend thanks and hugs to the wonderful Mephibosheth who has been my trusty beta on this fiction. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Epilogue: In which we say "Aloha"

A few weeks later, in the middle of the night at Juuban Middle School, three shadowy figures climbed into one of the lower level classrooms.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" one of the figures, with shoulder length teal hair.

A tall, pixie-cut blonde put crossed her arms. "Yeah, I thought we weren't supposed to mess with the future."

Setsuna sighed. "We're not messing with it, we're influencing it."

"What's the difference?" said the blonde-haired person.

"Just do it, okay?" replied Setsuna. "You know how I feel about those... those... things."

"What, these things?" said the third woman with a laugh. In her hand, she held a large clear jar with a thousand American cockroaches. The insects scrambled over one another trying to climb out the top of the jar.

Setsuna blanched. She waved a hand at them, covering her face with the other. "Yes. Just get them away from me!"

"You know, we could have endless fun with this," murmured the blonde-haired person.

"Yeah, but it's not a good idea to mess with her. I mean, do know what she could do us? She's not Chronos' daughter for nothing!" Teal-hair replied.

The blonde pouted. "You sure know how to wreck my fun, you know?"

"You know I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better."

Setsuna wanted to scream. "Can you two stop with the innuendo and just GO?" She shooed the other two. She planted herself directly at the window, as close to the exit as she could come.

Teal-hair lifted her own rather large jar and peered into it. "I don't understand why you don't like them. They're so cute. Look, that one's waving it's antennae at me." She wiggled her fingers in greeting back at the insect.

Setsuna cringed. "They're disgusting. Filth and germ ridden, disgusting things. Now do it and let's get the hell out of here!"

"Um, what about your jar," Haruka asked her pointedly. "I think you left it outside."

The woman glowered at the blonde for a small moment before turning around to retrieve it. "He had better appreciate this, this is so gross!" She held the jar as far away from her as possible.

"Don't drop it," Michiru warned. "Then it'll be even worse."

Setsuna quickly changed her grip to hold the jar more securely. Michiru was right. The last thing she wanted was cockroaches crawling all over her. "Whose bright idea was this anyway?"

"Yours." Both girls answered at once.

Setsuna groaned as she thought back. "Actually it was hers…she's the one who supplied the disgusting things. Let's get this over with."

* * *

The next morning…

"Eeek! I'm SOOOOO late!" Serena shrieked as she dashed down the sidewalk. She was doing better at being on time but old habits die hard.

"Serena," Molly called as she passed her.

Serena stopped and turned. "Molly, hurry, we're going to be late for school!"

"No, we're not. Didn't you get the phone call?" Molly asked. "The entire school is infested with cockroaches, thousands of them. They closed the school for two weeks to exterminate them."

"Ugh, cockroaches. I hate those things!" said Serena with a shudder, but soon enough the sun broke through her little gloom. "Oh well, I guess I can't complain too much. Two whole weeks off school! It can't get any better than that!"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Molly. "Well, since there's no school, I guess I'd better go help my mom out at the store. See you tonight, Serena?"

"Tonight?" Confusion crossed Serena's pretty face.

"Yes," said a voice from behind her. Two strong arms embraced her.

She turned to look into Diamond's adoring eyes.

"Did you forget, my princess? Tonight we are getting together for your birthday."

Serena's eyes went wide. "That's right. Thinking about those cockroaches… disgusting."

He played her pigtail, "I've never seen one so I'll take your word for it."

Molly gaped. "Never seen a cockroach?"

Diamond shook his head. "No, they don't have any on Nemesis."

"I think I want to move to Nemesis," Molly decided.

* * *

In his apartment, Darien slept. He had worked late the night before and lately he just hadn't felt like getting up early.

He dreamed. He dreamed of a beautiful island in the middle of a sparkling ocean. He dreamed of an ancient looking city. He dreamed of the city's beautiful princess.

_The princess sat on her soft cushions, gazing longingly out the window. "My true love, I have waited so long for you. When will you come? When will you come to save us from this curse?" She sat with her legs pulled up to her chin, her brown and purple hair cascading over her shoulders and brushing the amethyst silk of her sari. _

This dream reminded him lightly of the ones he used to have of Serenity. Except this time, he could not answer back. The woman didn't even seem to see him. Although he stood in the bedroom, it was as though he were watching through a television or a webcam.

_"Princess, you must come attend to your people. They are waiting," a woman with black hair and red streaks said. _

_The Princess stood. "Yes Selkie. I am coming." She looked straight into Darien's path but it was clear she still didn't see him. Just as she was about to follow Selkie out, she turned back towards the window. "Please come soon. End this curse and my loneliness. I beg of you." She followed the other woman out of the room, her sparkling skirt billowing with each step._

Darien was about to follow when he heard an odd ringing. He jolted awake when he realized it was the phone. Sleepily, he reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Darien, I have a problem." It took him a minute to figure out whose voice that was.

"Raye? What's wrong?" He hoped everything was all right.

"With everything going on right now, I just can't have Serena's party here."

"Wait, what's going on? Why can't you have the party there?"

"Chad left and grandpa's in a state. It's just awful. Can we set up at your apartment instead?"

There was silence on the phone.

"Darien? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Raye could almost hear him run his hand through his hair in frustration. "With everything's that happened, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Look, we've all forgiven you. You're still our friend and ally, right?"

"Yeah, but there's more to it that just that. I've..." he paused, "I've begun having these dreams; dreams of finding my true love somewhere. But she's not Serena."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess, but it feels like I'm cheating on her. Being together right now probably isn't a very good idea at all."

"You're being such a... a man!" Raye's voice rose in pitch and volume. "Stop with the royal pity party already! Princess Serenity and Endymion may have been 'meant to be,' but you and Serena aren't. Can't you get it through your thick head that the two of you aren't right for each other? Besides," Raye's voice dropped to her normal tones, "sooner or later, you and Serena would have broken up anyway."

"Wait... what?" Darien was silent for a while, thinking over all that Raye had just said. "Do you mean to tell me that my dreams of another woman aren't a bad thing?"

"We spent a lot of time together Darien," her voice grew soft and warm, "and I know that you and Serena aren't right for each other, just like you and I weren't right for each other. I'm not sure if there's anything to your dreams or not, but something in me says that the right woman is out there for you somewhere."

"Somewhere," he murmured.

"Yeah, but while none of us may be your destined wife, we are your friends. Throughout the past year, we've all fought together. You're important to all of us, especially Serena. We need to heal."

Raye heard him swallow hard. "When will you be over?"

"Around three," she said. "And Darien, thanks."

* * *

Raye hung up her phone with a sigh, thanking the kami that today was a "get-out-early" day at school. Darien would always be Darien and there was nothing they could do but accept that. She only hoped that he could finally start to heal with the rest of them.

Jadeite, carrying a pail of water, walked past. "What did he say?"

"He said yes," Raye replied. She bit her lip. "He's such a typical man about it though."

Jadeite laughed. "Hey don't lump us all together." He put the pail down and put his arm around her shoulder. "Not all of us are what you girls call typical."

Raye sneered. "Really? Well for someone who is not a typical guy, you sure do like to touch girls like one."

Jadeite released her and put his hand over his heart. "Oh my princess, you cut me to the quick." The two of them shared a laugh as Jadeite picked his pail back up. "Um, I was thinking, now that that Chad guy isn't here anymore, I was thinking I might ask your grandfather to take me on as his apprentice."

Raye stepped back in skepticism. "You want to be a priest?"

"Well, my princess, I want to be with you for as long as you will allow me. Your grandfather will need to pass on his priest duties someday and you want to be a career woman," Jadeite explained.

"But is that what you really want to do?" Raye asked. "Don't become a priest just for me. You have to do it because you want to."

Jadeite gave her his most sincere expression, laying the pail down again. "And I do. I've thought a lot about this and if it weren't for Chad, I would have asked a few weeks ago. Being by your side is a perk, a gift, a blessing. Renata-sama, domo aishiteru." He was so close to her now, lifting her chin and lowering his mouth.

"Oh Jed, where's that water?" came the call, breaking the spell. The two of them broke apart.

"Coming, Ojii-san," he picked the water pail up again and sighed. "Well, there's always later."

Raye watched Jadeite walk out with a smile on her face. She imagined what it would have been like to finish that kiss. She decided to go to the prayer tree and tie a wish onto it. A wish for lasting love for all of them.

* * *

A few stores down from Crown Arcade and Cafe

"Well, the place is really starting to take shape," Sapphire said from atop a ladder as he finished nailing in a sign.

Lita nodded. "Yep, soon we'll have our own florist slash bakery." She sighed. "I can't believe my dreams are actually coming true."

"Mine too," Sapphire grinned like a mad man. "I have dreamed for years of fresh flowers. Fresh cakes and pastries will be good for hungry customers too. After all, well-fed customers tend to spend more."

Lita chuckled. "I wonder why that is."

"I think it's because when someone is full and happy they tend to let their guard down and are a little more vulnerable," Sapphire reasoned. "Sounds good anyway."

Lita looked around. "I can't wait until opening day. I'm gonna be in here by 2 a.m. so that I can get all those goodies ready for the guests."

Sapphire licked his lips. "I guess I shouldn't come in until opening time then, otherwise there won't be any goodies left for them."

* * *

"Rubeus, I wonder if this is really good idea," Emerald said as she watched him carry in the box after box.

Rubeus set the box down. "You know, you're right. You sitting on your ass while I carry in all the boxes and furniture is not a good idea. Why don't you get up and help me?"

The two of them had decided to settle on Earth for a time. They needed time together to build their relationship and it was decided that Emerald really didn't need to be around Diamond too much right now. Her wounds from giving him up were still too raw.

She examined a dainty hand. "What? I might break a nail. I thought you were Mr. Macho, the big hulking behemoth who could carry anything, no matter how heavy, without even breaking a sweat? Besides, I like watching you flex those biceps of yours." She knew she had won that when he flexed the muscles for her. "And I don't mean that. Humans like to talk. We could easily become to subject of a lot of gossip."

Rubeus scoffed. "As if I care what a bunch of low-life humans think. We're not doing anything. I know that and you know that. That's all that matters. And if it bothers you, just put a pretty ring on that left hand of yours and let them think we're married. Just don't correct them."

She looked at her left hand. "That would be lying."

"So what? In the end it's none of their business anyway," Rubeus pointed out. "Would it really be that bad to be thought of as my wife?" His eyes darkened. "Or maybe that IS the problem? Are you having regrets all of a sudden? About giving up Diamond and leaving his service?"

Emerald stood up. "Of course not. Diamond will always have a place in my heart, as my first love, but I love you and I want to move in with you but…"

"Then nothing else matters," he insisted.

* * *

In the library, Ami sat studying all of her text books plus books she had found to support the material. Just because there was no school didn't mean she couldn't be hard at work. She had tried to get the others to agree but to no avail. Inwardly though, she found she didn't mind too much. She knew someone who would be eager to study with her.

Sure enough, only ten minutes after she had arrived, Zoisite had followed. His own arms were laden with books.

"How are your college entry exams going?" she asked in a whisper.

"Great. I should be able to start next spring with no problems," he smiled a crookedly. "That's the earliest they said I could start. Which is good, it'll give me time to decide just what I want to major in." He looked at the titles of her books. "High school exams coming up?"

Ami nodded. "Yes. I want to get into the best school I can so that I can get into the best university later."

"I wonder, do you still want to be a doctor?" Zoisite asked.

Ami looked surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"

He smiled a knowing smile. "Amelie wanted to do the same thing. Your father, Hermes, in your past life was an miraculous healer. He could heal diseases that no one thought possible, at least until the advent of the silver crystal which effectively wiped out disease in the Silver Alliance. However, that didn't stop him from continuing to research, just in case it should happen that disease should return. You desired to follow in his footsteps, except you wanted to travel to distant galaxies and heal those who were not blessed by the silver crystal."

Ami listened. She loved to hear him talk of the past. The way his eyes lit up when he recalled a new story of their time together touched her soul. She was always curious, it was what sparked her thirst for learning at a young age. She just had to know more and more, as much as she could read and as much as he could tell her. "And what did you want to do in the past?"

He shrugged. "It was always my duty to serve Prince Endymion, and during that era it was all I ever wanted to do, besides be with you. Now though, now that Endymion no longer needs us to constantly protect and train him, we are free to discover and pursue other interests." He gazed into her eyes, indicating that his other interests included her. "Have you told your mother yet? About Mercury and about me? I know you were planning to."

She grimaced. "Not yet. She's been so busy at the hospital, she doesn't have a lot of time for me really. I know she loves me, but she's just so busy. I'll tell her when I have the chance. I just haven't had the chance."

"And your father? Do you plan to tell him?" Zoisite asked.

"I don't even know where he is," Ami pointed out.

"But if he came home?" he asked.

Ami shrugged. "I don't know. I never thought about it. All I've had to do with him the past several years is a postcard now and again, maybe a painting or two." She looked back at her books. "We should study. Those tests can be very difficult if one is unprepared."

Zoisite smiled and allowed the change of subject. He wondered if he would ever get to meet Ami's parents, especially her father. If he ever wanted to be with her properly, he would have to ask their permission, at least her mother's anyway.

* * *

At the Sage Home, Phoebus and Wise Man were chatting over a civilized cup of tea.

"I still can't believe how much my baby girl has grown," Phoebus bemoaned. "I don't think I will ever be able to forgive her mother for forbidding me to see her for so long."

Wise Man sipped his tea. "Yes, she has grown well. I will admit Phoebus, for a long time I felt hatred for the girl. I hated Serenity for what she did to my family, to my wife and children. My son doesn't even know me anymore, my oldest daughter still does not speak to me and I never did find my youngest. I long ago gave up any hope of finding her. I used to pride myself on my perspective but I couldn't stop myself from hating the princess as well, even though she was hardly responsible for her mother's actions."

Phoebus nodded. "I think we have all been guilty of transferring blame where it does not belong at one point or another. What changed your mind?"

"The rabbit," Wise Man answered. "That little pink rabbit made me see that I was not the only one who has ever been hurt. I am not the only one who has ever been lonely nor am I the only one who ever managed to fool himself into thinking that he could make it through this long life without some form of companionship."

Phoebus grinned. "She is a sweetheart. Spoilt but not terribly so and in the best ways. And we will find her someday, old friend. She is out there somewhere, I am convinced of it. If I could find my daughter after all this time, surely, you can be reconciled and reunited with your children and maybe we can even find your wife as well. Have hope my friend, it will happen."

* * *

"Wow, Kunzite," Mina said as she stepped into Nephrite's industrial-sized kitchen. "You sure have been busy." She placed her school bag on the chair in the little breakfast nook. Then she got a good look at her boyfriend. "Wow, Kunzite," she repeated. "I never pictured you as the pink frilly type." She indicated his apron.

Kunzite glared playfully at her. "An apron's an apron. Do you think I've made enough food for the party?"

"Um let's see," she replied. "Sweet buns, check. Mochi, check. Rice balls, check. OOO, tofu dango, I love these things!" she went to pick up one of the sweets only to have her hand smacked ever so lightly.

Kunzite picked up the precious platter. "Now now, princess, these are for the party."

Mina grinned sheepishly. "Well, I'd say you have just about any kind of sweet and party food invented, so yes, I'd say there was plenty." She looked at the birthday cake sitting proudly on its platter. "I have to say, it's strange for Lita to not be doing the cooking, but she's just so busy with her store, she didn't have the time."

Kunzite simply nodded. "At least you had me. I like to cook."

"I wonder who would win in a cooking contest," Mina mused. "Maybe someday we'll get to find out. Wouldn't that be fun?"

* * *

In his office, Nephrite was looking over his stock portfolio. He was very satisfied with what he saw. Since Masato Sanjoin was never formally declared dead in the human world, his assets were never dissolved. He simply told his employees that he had gone a long overdue vacation for his sanity. It helped that his vice-president was a youma that had never had any loyalties to Beryl or Metallia and had been on Earth when the Dark Kingdom was finally defeated

And in the last year, his stocks had, for the most part, increased. He was a very wealthy man and that he had earned on his own. In secret, he had managed to take business classes through distance learning and had earned his degree. He had built his company from the ground up, with help from his youmas, loyal to him and no one else. Now he was back to run his company again and was glad of it. He enjoyed the challenge. It also gave him a peace of mind. He intended to take the next step with Molly, now that they were together again, as soon as she was ready and he would need his wealth to support her and a family.

A part of him felt a small piece of guilt for not waiting for his own princess, even if their marriage had only been an arrangement to save them both from marrying jerks. But Lita had wasted no time letting him know that she was happy for him and she was happy for the chance to find her own true love, even if she had to take out a want-ad to do it.

"Nephrite," came a familiar voice. He grinned as Molly entered. He prayed a blessing for the cockroaches that had enabled his dear one to come see him earlier than usual.

"Well hello there Molly," he said. He gazed at her with a look that always seemed to leave her flustered.

She returned the smile and sat down in one of the nice chairs that were usually used by visiting company officials. "Have you been busy today?"

"No, just the usual," he replied. "It's usually very routine stuff. My portfolio has increased a great deal, which is good news for the both of us."

She peaked over at the folder on the desk. "Wow, that's incredible. And in just a year."

"So what shall we do since you have no school today and I am pretty much done with work?" he asked.

"Well we need to go get Serena's birthday present. The party starts at 5," she said looking at her watch. "And it's going on 1 now."

Nephrite closed up the folder and walked it over to his filing cabinet. "Then we should get to it. Do you have any clue what she would like though? I'm afraid I do not know her as well as you do?"

"I have some idea, but I also know that she would like pretty much any gift from her friends," Molly said. "That's just the way she is."

* * *

Reenie skipped happily home from school. She had just enough time to do her homework before the party. She almost missed the swirling mist in the sky, the familiar mist that signaled something passing through time. If her key hadn't sparkled at that moment, she just might have walked on by it. Out of the mist dropped a pink envelope with the seals of both the White and Black Moons.

"Oh, a letter from Mommy and Daddy," she opened the letter and gasped with mixed emotions. She ran the rest of the way home. "Serena! Grandma Ikuko, Grandpa Kenji!" In her haste, she bumped into her future mother.

"Reenie, what's wrong?" Serena asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Ikuko asked coming into the hallway. "Is everything okay, Reenie?"

Reenie handed Serena the letter. "It's from Mommy and Daddy!" She said by way of explanation.

Serena read the letter and smiled big. "Wow, congratulations Reenie." Serena handed the letter to her mom.

Ikuko looked at Serena then back at Reenie. "Yes dear, that's wonderful news."

"I should go back home for a while," Reenie said. "Mommy and Daddy might need my help. I would come back here of course, but they might need me for a little while."

"I agree," Serena said. "If I know your mom, and I do," she giggled. "She'll need all the help she can get. But why don't you wait until after the party, that way you can tell everyone, especially Diamond."

Reenie bounced. "Okay! I'll go start packing then, that way I'm ready." She ran off to the bedroom.

* * *

"Happy birthday dear Serena, happy birthday to you!"

Serena sat at Darien's coffee table. In front of her was the beautiful cake that Kunzite had made. The cake was four tiers high with the white icing making an intricate lacy pattern. On various edges of the cake, he had made delicate pink frosting flowers in the shape of lotus blossoms.

"Make a wish, Serena," Mina pressed. "Make a wish!"

Serena looked around her. She didn't know what was left to wish for. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Darien and sighed inwardly. He was a good man. Just because she didn't have the same feelings she once did, didn't mean that he had to be depressed (as Raye had told her). With a determined smile she blew out the candles wishing for happiness for everyone.

With the candles out, the room was thrown into blackness. Mina stood up and walked clumsily, tripping over someone.

"Sorry," she giggled.

* * *

In the apartment hallway, a young girl walked up to the door and fumbled with her keys. She went to put them in the key hole and turned the knob.

"Huh, it's unlocked," the girl said, pushing the door open. It was pitch black one second. A second later, the room was bathed in light and a large group of strangers was in her apartment. Or what she thought was her apartment. "AHHH! What is going on here?"

"Emma?" Darien asked popping up from his seat on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

The girl, Emma, looked around and a look of embarrassment graced her face. "Oh my god, Darien, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention…"

Serena stood up. "Hello, I'm Serena Tsukino. And don't worry, I know all about not paying attention to what I'm doing," she assured the girl.

Emma straightened up. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Emma. I just moved in except, my apartment is still one door down." She laughed at her blunder.

"Well, since you're here, why don't you join the party," Darien asked. He remembered what it was like to be all alone in a new place and for some reason he felt a need to make sure she felt welcome. He led her over to the table. "We were just about to cut the cake. This is Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Kunzite, Molly, Rubeus, Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond."

Emma bowed respectfully. "It's nice to meet all of you." She turned to Darien. "Are you sure it's alright? I mean, it's not polite to join a party without being invited."

Serena pulled the girl down onto a seat she had brought over. "Of course it's alright. It's my birthday party, and I'm officially inviting you." She didn't give the girl any further chances to protest as she handed her a plate with a nice big slice of cake.

Emma nervously smiled her thanks and took a small bite. "Wow, this is good! Did you get it from a bakery?"

Mina giggled as she saw her boyfriend lightly puff up out of the corner of her eye. "No, Kunzite made it. He likes to cook and bake."

Lita lightly glared at Kunzite as she also sampled a bit. It was good. She loathed saying it but she was a little jealous of his ability. Taking a deep breath, she pasted a smile on her face. "So, Emma, how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen, but I'll be fourteen in August. August 10th," Emma replied.

"Then you're a Leo?" Darien asked. "I'm a Leo as well."

"Really?" Serena's face took a whole new, scheming look. "That is a coincidence. Maybe this is fate…" she pressed. She would really like to see Darien find someone else.

Raye slapped her upside the head. "Serena, really, they don't even know each other."

If they had been paying attention, they would have seen a grossed out expression on Emma's face. However, by time they looked back at her, the look was gone.

"You'll have to forgive Serena," Lita said. "Sometimes she doesn't know when to butt out, way out."

Serena pouted. "I was only trying to help."

Reenie giggled at them. "Serena, let's do presents while we eat cake!" She handed her future mother a crudely wrapped package. "I hope you like it."

Serena laughed her the little girl and opened it. Within the wrapping paper was a picture of the two of them chowing down on ice cream. "Oh Reenie, I love it." She gasped as she saw what was included with the pictures.

"Mommy and Daddy sent those with their letter. They thought you and Diamond might like to see them," Reenie explained.

Diamond peaked over Serena's shoulder. His eyes flew open wide. "Who…what?"

"They're my new brother and sister. Peridot and Marina," Reenie puffed up proudly. "I'm a big sister now!"

Everyone, except Emma, gasped with surprise. When the surprise wore off, they all offered Reenie their heartfelt congratulations and pats on the back.

One by one, the others handed her their presents. She received many wonderful things, including study aids from Ami and Zoisite and coupons for pastries at Lita and Sapphire's bakery and flower shop.

Diamond waited until everyone else's gifts were opened. "My gift is not here," he told her.

Serena immediately assumed that something had gone wrong. "Oh, Diamond, don't worry. You didn't have to get me anything. I have you and that's all I need." She hugged him tight.

He eagerly accepted her show of affection and chuckled. "No, that is not what I mean. I have gotten you something." He pulled out a picture. "I bought this yacht. My gift to you, and your friends if they wish to come, is a ten-day vacation cruise in Bermuda, since you have the next two weeks off."

Serena gasped. "Really? Wow!" She flung her arms around him again. "Thank you so much! I've always wanted to go on a cruise." She turned to her friends. "So who's going?"

"I'll go!" Lita all but shouted. "Sapphire too, right?"

"But what about the shop," Sapphire asked. "We need to get ready for the grand opening."

Diamond smirked. "That's already taken care of. Emerald and Rubeus will watch over the shop."

"We will?" Rubeus asked. "And just when were you going to run this by us?"

"Yeah," Emerald agreed. "Shouldn't you ask us if we want to watch over the shop?"

"Okay, so that's taken care of," Lita continued, ignoring the other two.

Mina pouted. "I can't go. I have school."

"I'm still looking for a job," Kunzite explained. Nor would he even think of leaving his princess behind. The last time he did that led to catastrophy.

Nephrite nodded with understanding to Kunzite's plight. "I only just "got back" from overseas. I can't leave my company behind."

"And Nephrite's going to let me help him," Molly said. "I want to be a business woman."

Serena practically glared at Ami. "You're going, you have to go," She told the blue-haired genius.

"But," Ami tried to protest.

Zoisite put an arm around her shoulder. "Of course we're going. A week in the sun sounds like just the break we need. A little fun never hurt anyone."

Ami sighed. She did like the ocean and she did want to go. She just always felt so guilty when she let her studies fall for even a short period of time. "Okay, I'll go."

Serena looked at Raye expectantly.

"Nope," Raye said. "I have school too remember. Not all of us got blessed with a cockroach infestation. Besides, I need to help Jadeite with his training. He asked Grandpa to make him his official apprentice since Chad left."

Jadeite shrugged. "I would like to try being a priest. It sounds peaceful."

Serena looked at her father. "And you're coming right?"

"Of course," Phoebus replied. "Your parents weren't about to let you all go off without a chaperone. As your godfather, I graciously accepted the responsibility."

"Darien," Raye said. "You should go too."

Darien looked up from his slice of cake. "What? No I couldn't."

She hissed in his ear. "You'll go or I'll make your life miserable for the next ten days."

He cringed. "Okay, okay I'll go."

Serena grinned. "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, at dawn," Diamond replied. "The yacht's in the harbor being fueled and getting a last minute check."

"Whoo hoo! This is going to be so much fun!" Serena shrieked jumping up in the air.

She had no idea just what was awaiting them.

AN: And that is it for Season 1 of Finding Heaven on Earth. Vacation Album Kaguya Island is the next story in this universe, so keep an eye open for it. Kaguya Island will tie together elements of Season R and Season S and bring in new characters that I'm sure you all will love. I will say right now that I do not own at least 6 of the new characters coming in.


	27. Season 2 Sneak Peak

Finding Heaven on Earth Season 2 Sneak Peak  
Scene: Serena's New Locket

Serena looked with dismay at her darkened crystal. She didn't know why but it's light was completely gone. She couldn't become Sailor Moon without her crystal. How could she fight? How could she protect her friends? She'd almost lost Rei the other day. She had asked Luna what was wrong with the crystal but the cat didn't know. Now she sat alone on a bench in the park contemplating the problem.

A shadow covered her as she sat deep in thought and a hand rested itself on her shoulder. She looked up to see Diamond standing there.

"Here you are. Luna told me you were feeling a little depressed," he said by way of explanation. "What's wrong?"

She showed him the crystal. "I don't know what's wrong with it but in the last fight the crystal stopped working and I can't become Sailor Moon without it."

Diamond examined the crystal. "Well, I don't know anything about crystals myself, but Wise Man does. He'll know what to do."

Serena wanted to kick herself for not thinking of that herself. "Really? Do you really think he can fix it?"

"Sure he can," Diamond replied as he pulled her up off the bench. "And even if he can't fix the crystal, I'm sure he can at least figure out a way to keep you Sailor Moon. Come on."

"Hmmm," Wise Man held the crystal locket open under his crystal, using it to get a closer look into the magical stone. "Well the answer is easy. It's lost its power."

Serena gasped. "What? That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, especially since you've been relying on this thing for how long now? How many battles?" Wise Man asked leadingly. "Think of this crystal like a battery. After so much use, it dies."

"Can it be fixed?" Diamond asked as he held Serena to keep her from panicking.

"Of course it can," Wise Man said as he took the crystal over to the brightest window in the workroom. "We just have to recharge it, simple as that." His gaze became hard as Serena's became hopeful. "However, you need to learn not to depend on it so much."

"But it's the moon's crystal," Serena protested. "Without it I can't become Sailor Moon and if I can't become Sailor Moon," she trailed off thinking about the implications.

Wise Man's eyes took on a cynical tone. "The Moon's Crystal? Who told you that?"

"Queen Serenity," Serena replied.

Wise Man nodded in understanding. "That explains it. Now child, what stones are associated with the moon?"

Serena fought to remember what Luna had been teaching her. "Umm...I know Moonstone and Pearl."

"Exactly," Wise Man held up the crystal. "Is this a Moonstone?"

"No."

"Is it a pearl?" he asked.

Serena shook her head. "No."

"Then how can it possibly be the Moon's crystal?" Wise Man finished. "Queen Serenity may have thought it was but it isn't. This stone is merely a power amplifier. It made your powers stronger. That's it."

"But...then...why did I need it to transform?" Serena asked.

"Because you were told you needed it," Wise Man answered in a logical tone. "You were told and you believed it. Do your friends use crystals to transform?"

"No," Serena answered. "Does that mean I can too?"

"Naturally," Wise Man nodded. "You simply need something that will act as a focus for your powers, like your friends have their power sticks. Diamond fetch my scissors if you will."

Diamond nodded and went over to Wise Man's worktable to hunt for the scissors.

"What do you need scissors for?" Serena asked.

"Simple, I need a sample of your DNA. The DNA will act as an encryption program allowing only you to use the transformation device I am going to build for you," Wise Man explained, taking the scissors from Diamond. "Just a lock of your hair will do." He picked up one of her tails and snipped off just a tiny bit, doing the same to the other tail to keep them even. "Extra hair will allow me room to experiment and see which combination of materials work best."

"What about the Silver Crystal?" Serena asked.

Wise Man sent a glare at the charging stone on the windowsill. "If I have my way, you will never need to use that thing again. Rule number 1 child, never use a magical item that is completely light or completely dark. They might seem all-powerful but the power can be very dangerous. And that crystal is completely light without a trace of darkness in it. Almost makes me wonder how it can even exist. I will have your new device ready in a few hours. Diamond why don't you take her out for a nice meal. When you come back it should be nearly ready."

Diamond smiled, always happy for an excuse to spend time with his girlfriend (although he never really needed an excuse). "Shall we, milady."

She glared playfully. "Don't start," she said referring to his habit of descending into formal speech.

A few hours later the two returned to the wizened wizard's workroom. He was bent over his table, intently working on the object.

"Ahh, you have returned. Just in time," he sat up and showed her the finished product of his endeavors; a beautiful locket in her favorite color, pink with a gold border. In the center of the locket was the crest of her family, the crescent moon, surrounded by tiny jewel studs, each of the four colors of her closest friends. "The brooch-style suits you for some reason. Inside the locket," he opened it and inside was a beautiful, shiny prism. "When you give the password to activate it, your own power will reflect and resonate off the prism and you will transform. Simple."

"And what is the password?" Serena asked admiring the artistry.

"That is up to you. You need to be the one to set it so that it can also recognize the voice summoning it," Wise Man explained. "I added a few more protections on it to be sure that only you can use it. So you can choose whatever password you wish provided it is at least three words ending in Power."

Serena thought. She wanted the password to be meaningful, to represent not just her past but her present and future as well. "Hmm, I know. Moon Cosmic Power!" The locket glowed for the briefest of moments, as though absorbing the words and her voice. "Wow. Thanks Wise Man."

"Without Sailor Moon, the Sailor Team would be incomplete," Wise Man stated as though that explained his aid. "However, you still must not rely on the magic alone. You must learn to be a warrior without the magic. Just as your friends do."

"But how? I'm not a warrior, I'm barely a Sailor Soldier," she looked down. "What good can I do?"

Diamond put his arms around her. "You underestimate yourself. Think back on all of your battles with Rubeus, the Four Sisters and all of their droids."

Serena sighed. "But all I did was the finishing move. The others did everything else. All I was good for was screaming." She pulled away from Diamond's comforting embrace. "Thank you for trying and thank you Wise Man again, for this, but let's face it. I'm not soldier material." Depressed Serena left the room.

Diamond wanted to follow after her but Wise Man stopped him.

"She has much to think about and much to learn about herself," Wise Man told him. "You cannot help her now."

"I know..." Diamond admitted. "But it's hard. She's hurting and I can do nothing to heal the hurt."

"You can do more than you know, Diamond, just by supporting her and loving her," Wise Man replied. "Continue to show her that she is worthy of that love and support, she will figure the rest out on her own."


End file.
